Hate to love
by Grey.Cullen.Pattinson
Summary: Instituto Rivers, la historia comienza desde la partida de Bella al instituto Rivers en Arizona, Diversion, Musica, Canto, Baile, Aventuras de todo un poco. Primer Fic
1. Hate To Love Dificultades

**

* * *

**

Mi primer Fic lean por favor! mañama subire el otro capitulo pero den sus opiniones por favor! diganme que tal va si?

* * *

**Hate to love…**

Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, y tengo 24 años de edad, mi vida hasta ahora no había sido muy agradable, por el contrario ha sido desagradable, pero déjenme contarles el por que…

Tenia 17 años, vivía con mis padres en Forks, un pequeño pueblo donde casi todo el tiempo estaba lloviendo, mis padres estaban atravesando una etapa difícil, estaban a punto de firmar el tramite del divorcio y no era para mas, todo el día estaban peleando, ya no sabia que hacer. Yo por mi lado acababa de salir de la escuela, no quería llegar temprano a casa y toparme con sus peleas tan constantes, así que fui a dar una vuelta con mi amigo Mike.

- ¿Entonces no te importaría pagar el precio de tu error aun que eso te costara muy caro?.

- Para nada Mike, si fue algo que hice mal entonces lo merezco, seria peor si hubiera asesinado a alguien.

- ¿ y si lo hubieras hecho? Si hubieras asesinado a alguien ¿te delatarías e irías a la cárcel sabiendo que te mandarían a prisión?

- Haa… tal vez no, tal vez me escondería o trataría de actuar normal para que no me encarcelen. –dije riendo.

- Y hablando de otro tema ¿Dónde dejaste a Josh? –Josh mi novio, había peleado con el…

- Ha, el… -dije agachando la cabeza.

- ¿otra vez pelearon?

- Si, por quinta vez en este mes…

- ¿y ahora por que?

- Por que el quiere que este con el mucho tiempo y yo no puedo, mis padres están peor, están los exámenes, tengo que estar al pendiente de que la casa este bien, tengo que hacer el trabajo de química que no he terminado por estar lavando la ropa y… se molesto mas por que dice que no le gusta verme con mis amigos mucho tiempo, segun el por que ellos quieren mas que amistad...

- Bien es suficiente, sabes creo que estas demasiado tensa, Bella necesitas descansar de todo eso, tomate todo a la ligera.

- Es fácil decirlo Mike.

- De acuerdo, ahora hay que llevarte a casa o tus padres me mataran por que ya es demasiado tarde.

- Si, vamos.

Salimos del restaurant y nos dirigimos al auto de Mike, el era un gran amigo al cual quería mucho, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y jamás me pedía nada a cambio de algo, además era el que me hacia reír cuando estaba mal. Cuando llegamos a casa vi la luz de la sala prendida… y los gritos de mis padres.

- Maldición… desaparezco y se están matando.

- Será mejor que vayas.

- Ya lo creo –dije lanzando un gran suspiro.

- ¿entonces iras a la fiesta mañana?

- Claro Mike, te veo mañana.

- Bien, te llamo por teléfono para ver como se pusieron las cosas.

- De acuerdo, cuídate. –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Salí del auto y camine despacio hasta la puerta, me gire y mire a Mike, este dio reversa y salió, lo mire mientras se alejaba. Esto definitivamente seria más estresante, abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a mis padres gritándose, avente mi mochila en el sillón y me acerque a ellos.

- Hey! Basta! –dije metiéndome entre los dos. –BASTA! –les grite. Ambos se tensaron ante mi reacción. -¿es que no pueden estar ni un minuto sin pelear?

- Lo siento querida, perdónanos, pero discutíamos por ti. –dije con los ojos llorosos mi madre.

- ¿por mi? –peleaban por mi_?, Dios esto no esta bien_, algo me decía que era algo malo.

- Si cariño, lo sentimos tanto.

- ¿pero que pasa? ¿ahora que?

- Bella queremos hablarte muy seriamente, siéntate. –dijo mi padre muy firme, tome aire y me senté en el sillón, los mire y les señale que siguieran.

- Bien, hija es que tu madre y yo tomamos una decisión… -el no termino por que mi madre comenzó a reclamarle.

- Fue tu decisión no la mía Charlie, yo jamás quise eso para ella.

- Pero es lo mejor René!

- Pero a ella no le gustara, no va a querer, se sentirá peor de lo que ya esta con nuestras peleas!

- Pero es lo mejor para ella, al menos mientras arreglamos nuestros problemas.

- Es que no hay problemas Charlie simplemente esto no funciona.

- Por que eso es lo que quieres crees, si al menos lo pensamos y ponemos mas empeño yo se que podremos salir de esto!

- Sabes que no es así, solo la haremos sufrir!

- YA BASTA! ¿PUEDEN DECIRME DE QUE HABLAN? ¿QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA MÍ? ¿QUE PASA? –grite desesperada.

- Lo siento cariño…

- Es que… cariño… como sabes nuestra economía no esta nada bien estamos ahorrando por que sino como sabes nos van a echar a patadas de aquí, necesitamos hacer lo mejor posible por salir adelante, no queremos que esto te afecte, además sabemos que estas arta de escuchar nuestras peleas constantes, queremos que estés mejor, además ahí te podrán ayudar, hay psicólogos muy buenos que te ayudaran…

- ¿de que me estas hablando?

- El otro día vi en el periódico, que hay una escuela en Arizona, es muy buena, dan clases normales como en cualquier otra escuela, los profesores son muy buenos, hay psicólogos que te podrán ayudar en tus problemas, pensamos… creo que seria bueno para ti asistir a esa escuela y…

- ¿Qué? ¿PERO COMO? NO ME DIJERON NADA, NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, YO ESTOY BIEN LO JURO! NO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ Y NO LO HARE!

- No me dejaste terminar Isabella –_oh oh, solo me llama Isabella cuando esta siendo serio o cuando esta molesto.- _te decía, será lo mejor para ti, estarás allí solo un año y si no te gusta regresaras con nosotros y no puedes decir que no por que ya te inscribí desde hace una semana y mañana mismo te iras.

- ¿QUE? NO ME IRE! ESO JAMAS, DEBIERON DECIRMELO ANTES!

- Lo sabemos cariño, pero solo será un año, sino te agrada volverás a tu antigua escuela.

- PERO POR QUE?

- Es lo mejor

- ¿PARA QUIEN? ¿PARA USTEDES?

Me levante y subí corriendo las escaleras, me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería saber nada, yo no quería ir a ninguna escuela, era injusto, ellos eran los que tenían problemas no yo, era demasiado injusto. Siempre tenia que soportar sus gritos, sus peleas, hasta sus malos tratos (solo en ocasiones), pero eso no era nada, no quería irme, ni separarme de mis amigos ni de Josh… habíamos peleado, pero siempre nos reconciliábamos, mañana seria sábado así que no lo vería, NO TENDRIA TIEMPO NI DE LLAMARLE PARA DECIRLE QUE ME IBA, no quería que se enfadara por que se enojaba mucho cuando no le decía algo o cuando no le hacia caso, el siempre me había dicho que estaba mejor sin mis padres, pero yo no pensaba lo mismo, yo decía que me cuidaban y que haciendo todo lo que hacían por que me amaban y se preocupaban por mi bienestar. Ellos me querían ver bien, no metida en mi mundo intentando sanar mis heridas yo sola, además por lo que había escuchado Josh estaba muy bien sin mi al lado de Elisa, tal vez a el ni le interese como estoy o lo que estoy pasando, tal vez lo mejor si seria irme por un tiempo y reponerme, sanar esas heridas, cerrarlas por completo y ser mas fuerte, eso quería y era lo que haría. Aceptaría solo por el hecho de estar mejor, de ser una mejor persona, para no quedarme sola al final, sin nadie a mi lado, pues así era mi vida, siempre había estado sola, de pequeña me cuidaba una niñera por que mis padres trabajaban mucho y no tenían tiempo para mi, aun así mi madre se preocupaba por mi igual que mi padre, cuando entre a la escuela era como un imán ya que todos se alejaban inmediatamente, como si llevara un letrero en la frente que dijera "aléjate", pero este año había hecho buenos amigos, ahora empezaba a tener relaciones con la gente, pero aun así, a pesar de haber encontrado a alguien que me quería (Josh) sentía ese vacio en mi, y ya no quería estar así, si nadie me ayudaba esa herida nunca sanaría, se quedaría allí por siempre.

Ahora estaba más segura, me iría a esa escuela en Arizona. Después de haber pasado unas tres horas, decidí hacerle frente a mis padres, baje lentamente las escaleras y los vi en silencio, sentados en la mesa, respire hondo y me dirigí a ellos.

- Bella, perdónanos cariño pero…

- No mamá, déjame hablar, estuve pensando y bueno, creo que… esta bien iré a esa escuela, creo que tienen razón y me podrán… ayudar, además los veré en vacaciones ¿no?.

- Cariño –mi madre me abrazo, Charlie no tardo en unírsele.

- Claro que te visitaremos Bella, solo queríamos que lo entendieras.

- Y lo entiendo, perdónenme por gritarles de esa manera.

- No te preocupes.

- Y ¿a que hora es el vuelo?

- A las 12, deberías hacer tus maletas.

- Bien, las hare.

- Yo te ayudo corazón.

Subí a mi habitación y empaque lo que pude, por lo que yo sabia en Arizona hacia calor, yo ya estaba acostumbrada al frio, metí mi ropa mas fresca, mis zapatos y mis demás cosas, René me ayudo y así pude terminar temprano para poder dormir ya que mañana partiría rumbo a Arizona. Cuando terminamos bajamos a cenar, intente no pensar en mi partida, ¿pero que iba a hacer?, ¿Cómo se lo decía a Josh?, el trabajaba a las 8 de la mañana, suponía que a esa hora ya estaría despierta, me levantaría temprano y le llamaría, debía decirle o sino seria capaz de ir a buscarme hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que le de una explicación y eso no me convenía. Si me iba era para hacerme cambiar, para poder descubrir a la verdadera Bella, la Bella oculta detrás de una mascara, necesitaba empezar desde cero y eso significaba terminar nuestra relación.

Después de pensar una y otra vez que era lo que haría, me di una ducha, con eso mi mente se aclaro y no había duda, quería empezar desde cero y no había otra opción, Josh no estaría mas en mi vida, ya no. Salí de ducharme, me puse la pijama y me seque el cabello, me deje caer en la cama mientras pensaba… debía decírselo a Jess, tome el teléfono y marque a su numero.

- ¿diga? –pregunto Jess del otro lado.

- Jess, que bueno que aun estes despierta.

- Bella, ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que tenia que contarte.

- Dime ¿Qué paso? ¿tus padres volvieron a pelear?

- Si, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte.

- ¿Entonces que?

- Que mañana me voy de Forks.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

- Bueno, me voy a ir a una escuela en Arizona, mis padres hablaron conmigo esta tarde y llegamos a la conclusión de que era lo mejor.

- Pero, ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana.

- ¿Cómo que mañana?, no podre ni siquiera verte Isabella!

- No te preocupes Jess, en cuanto yo este en Arizona te llamare, nos mantendremos comunicadas no te preocupes.

- Bien, pero te extrañare mucho Bella! –dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Yo también Jess, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Necesito que le digas a Josh que me fui y que no se cuando vuelva, pero que me llame, que yo hablare con el y le explicare todo, además de que tengo que decirle algo muy importante…

También te vas por eso ¿cierto?, por Josh

- En parte, creo que es lo mejor Jess, debo aprender a vivir de una manera diferente, creo que en esa escuela me ayudaran mucho y quiero cambiar, empezar desde cero… y esta es la única manera, es mi oportunidad… la única que tengo.

- Te entiendo, pero sabes como se va a poner ¿verdad?

- Si lo se, pero no importa, tengo que enfrentarlo de una vez…

- Espero que te vaya bien amiga…

- Yo también… pero ¿Por qué dices que esperas?, ¿no crees que me vaya bien?

- No es eso… es que…

- ¿es que, que Jess?

- Es que, tengo un presentimiento Bella

- ¿un presentimiento?

- Si, el presiento de que te va a servir y mucho, pero que también vas a sufrir… pero no me hagas caso, son cosas mías a lo mejor…

- Yo también tengo ese presentimiento Jess, también tengo miedo ¿sabes?

- ¿miedo? ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, tengo miedo a olvidar todo lo que se, tengo miedo a olvidar que soy yo misma a olvidarme de las personas a las que quiero.

- No te preocupes Bella, estarás bien lo se, te ira bien, confía en mi.

- Bueno, solo quería decirte eso, te dejo para que duermas bien.

- Claro, cuídate mucho Bella, en cuanto llegues me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro Jess, cuídate, nos vemos.

- Adiós Bells.

- Adiós.

Me recosté en la cama y me puse a dar vueltas, ni pensar que mañana ya no estaría en Forks, sino en una ciudad desconocida, rodeada de gente nueva, de nuevas experiencias, de una vida nueva. Me dormí después de dar muchas vueltas, esa noche soñé que estaba en una escuela diferente, caminaba por los pasillos, llorando… cuando me encontraba con un par de ojos verdes esmeralda, hermosos…

Desperté sobresaltada, intentando descifrar aquel sueño, ¿es que eso significaba que encontraría refugio en alguien? O quizá significaba que esa seria mi tortura, verán… desde pequeña soñaba cosas, cosas que en ocasiones se volvían realidad, por eso ahora no estaba segura de lo que significaba, por que nunca había tenido un sueño incompleto, por eso ahora tenia dudas, ¿es que aquella persona de ojos verdes esmeralda seria mi salvador… o mi destrucción?...

* * *

**Dejen Rewiew por favor diganme si les gusto y pues mañana subire el otro capitulo donde aparecera la sensacional Alice y su hermanito Edward jeje cuidense byee!**

**By: RoSe Lilli**


	2. Comienza una nueva vida

_**Comienza una nueva vida**_

Me levante tan rápido como pude y me dispuse a llamarle a Josh, pero no contestaba, _demonios,_ se molestaría y bastante, ¿pero que podía hacer?, deje el teléfono en la mesa y me subí a duchar, escogí un pantalón de mezclilla y mi blusa azul (la mas ligera que tenia), me seque el cabello y me lo arregle de forma en que quedara suelto y ondulado, baje a toda prisa a desayunar, cuando termine lave los trastes y me dirigí a mi habitación de nuevo, tome el teléfono e intente llamar a Josh, pero nada, seguía sin contestar… _maldición, algo esta mal,_ lo sabia tenia ese presentimiento, pero ¿que podía hacer?, ya tenia que ir al aeropuerto, no tendría tiempo de buscarlo, no es culpa mía, el fue el que empezó esta estúpida pelea todo por que a el no le gustaba que estuviera tanto tiempo con mis amigos, y al decir amigos me refiero solo a los hombres, con las chicas no tenia ningún problema pero le disgustaba verme con mis amigos, ¿y yo que? Yo no me molestaba por verlo con sus "amigas" y el se llevaba mas con ellas, no es mi problema yo intente comunicarme con el y el no respondió, no era mi problema.

Tenía que apurarme para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, mis padres me habían dicho que me esperaría alguien del instituto para que me llevara hacia allí, sentía algo de curiosidad, ¿Cómo seria mi nueva escuela? ¿Cómo serán mis nuevos compañeros? ¿tendré habitación propia?, todas esas preguntas se resolverían una vez que estuviera allí, según mis padres no era demasiado costosa pero era grande, ellos mismos habían visto el folleto y habían visto todo el instituto, tenia cafetería propia, canchas de futbol (americano), voleibol y basquetbol, tenían clases de natación (que horror), los cuartos tenían baño propio donde no solo estaba el baño sino también la regadera, los salones según ellos eran espaciosos y los pasillos igual, por lo que mis padres habían observado estaba muy bien cuidada ya que los jardines estaban hermosos, esperaba que tuvieran razón. Tome mi maleta y me dispuse a bajar, una vez abajo mis padres me ayudaron a meter mis cosas, me habían dado dinero suficiente como para un mes, ellos me estarían enviando dinero, lo recibiría mi "guía" y este me lo daría a mi, _genial un guía, _este me enseñaría la escuela entera y se encargaría de que yo no me metiera en problemas y de que cumpliera el reglamento, sonaba muy estricto desde el punto de vista de mis padres, pero mi idea era que ellos me enseñaban la escuela y me ayudaban y daban consejos para ir bien, esperaba que no me tocara un guia estricto por que empezaríamos mal. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto se me hizo eterno, mis padres estuvieron conmigo hasta que anunciaron que el avión ya estaba listo y todos los pasajeros ya debían abordar.

Ho cariño te extrañare mucho –decía mi madre con los ojos llorosos.

Yo también mamá.

En cuanto llegues nos llamas Bella, queremos saber que llegaste bien.

De acuerdo.

Cuídate corazón, y no hagas travesuras.

Claro que no mamá, soy un ángel.

Sube ya que se te hace tarde.

Los veo luego, adiós.

Adiós.

Una vez que me despedí de ellos subí al avión a esperar a que los demás pasajeros llegaran, el avión despego, no sabia que hacer, estaba ansiosa, tome mi mochila pequeña y saque mi libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas, _me puse a leerlo mientras llegábamos, pero el sueño me venció y me quede dormida por un buen tiempo, otra vez estuvo presente aquel sueño de esos ojos verde esmeralda. Cuando desperté mire por la ventanilla y aun seguíamos volando, me eche hacia atrás y me puse a pensar en otra cosa, a esta hora Jess ya debía haberle informado a Josh de mi viaje, solo esperaba que no le dijera a donde me iba, por que sabia que se pondría como loco y daría conmigo de alguna manera, cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente no pensar en eso, no supe por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero debió ser bastante por que anunciaron que estábamos apunto de aterrizar.

Una vez que el avión aterrizo, espere a que todos bajaran, cuando vi que ya casi todos habían salido tome mi mochila y baje, espere a que me dieran mis maletas, había una fila larga así que tardaría un poco. Una vez que tome mis maletas, me dispuse a salir, una vez fuera me di cuenta de que hacia calor y estaba sudando, debía cambiarme y ponerme algo mas… ligero, al menos sino quería morir deshidratada, el sol me quemaba la piel, podía ver los grandes edificios, la carretera llena de autos pasando de un lado para otro y había mucha gente del otro lado de la carretera, escuche el clatson de un auto y me gire para ver quien era, era un auto pequeño, blanco, y había un chico dentro claro, no lograba verlo bien, hasta que me llamo.

Isabella Swan? –pregunto confuso.

Ha, si. –el chico salió del auto y lo pude ver bien, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, un chico… normal, tomo mis maletas y las metió en la cajuela, me metí al coche y este también.

Mucho gusto, soy Gregory.

Bella. –respondí automáticamente.

Tu primer año ¿he?

Así es.

Te gustara el instituto, hay cosas interesantes que hacer dentro, claro si conoces bien la escuela mejor, aun que hay cosas que son realmente horrorosas como las porristas puaj! –dijo sacando la lengua, _genial porristas!_

¿escuche bien? ¿dijiste porristas?

Si, oíste bien, P-O-RR-I-S-T-A-S

Ha, genial

Lo se, son unas descerebradas

Jaja, si lo se, pero no todas, yo tengo una amiga que es porrista y no es asi, es una magnifica persona, y una magnifica porrista claro.

¿de verdad? JA y yo que pensaba que todas eran iguales, ¿y tu nunca lo has sido?

¿yo?, para nada, Jess, mi amiga, me enseñaba cosas pero nunca me metí a la escuadra, es que tengo problemas de equilibrio y no es saludable para mi.

Bueno tienes algo de práctica, podrías hacer el examen, será dentro de un mes.

No creo, esas cosas no son para mí, necesitarías obligarme para hacer tal cosa.

Como quieras.

Gregory siguió manejando hasta que llegamos al instituto, me quede con la boca abierta… era increíblemente enorme, mis padres tenían razón, era hermoso, el jardín de afuera lucia increíble, todo estaba bien cuidado, al menos por fuera, tenia el letrero de "Instituto Rivers" en lo alto de la entrada, no se hasta donde llegaba por que perdí de vista el muro, pero era grandísimo.

Grande ¿cierto?.

Si. –dije aun asombrada.

Yo tenia la misma expresión que tu cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero por dentro es mejor, vamos. –tomo las maletas y entramos.

Definitivamente este instituto me gustaba, era muy espacioso, el pasillo por el que ahora íbamos era espacioso y estaba limpio, pero antes teníamos que pasar a la dirección para que me dijeran cual iba a ser mi habitación y si tendría compañera, una vez que estuvimos frente a la puerta suspire y entre, la oficina era grande, había cuadros pegados en las paredes, y enfrente se encontraba un amplio escritorio donde había varias carpetas, en la silla estaba el director, era de piel morena, y tenia anteojos, este me miro y me indico que me sentara, yo obedecí.

Así que usted es Isabella Swan.

Así es.

Bien señorita Swan, su cuarto es el 217, en el sector E.

¿Tengo compañera de habitación?

Claro, no solo una sino dos, la joven Alice y Tanya se llevaran bien contigo, Isabella déjame darte la bienvenida al Instituto Rivers, esperamos sea de tu agrado y poder ayudarte en lo que necesites, tus padres comentaron que posiblemente te haría bien visitar a nuestro psicólogo de ves en cuando, así que sacare una cita y en cuanto nuestra psicóloga tenga tiempo iras a verla, en la oficina principal te darán tu horario de clases y la secretaria te llevara con un guía para que te muestre la escuela y te enseñe el reglamento, ¿de acuerdo?

Claro.

Bien, puedes retirarte.

Gracias

A ti querida.

Salí de la dirección y vi que Gregory no estaba, _genial no se ni donde estoy, _pensé.

Ho querida, Gregory me dijo que te avisara que iba a dejar tus maletas en tu habitación.

Esta bien, gracias.

Salí de la oficina y me quede pensando, si la dirección estaba aquí, la oficina principal no debía estar lejos, camine por el largo pasillo y vi a ambos lados, había dos caminos claro, el problema era a cual debía ir, decidí ir por el pasillo derecho y sino encontraba nada regresaría e iría por el otro camino, comencé a caminar y di la vuelta, me encontré frente a una puerta que decía "oficina principal" genial ya había llegado, cruce la puerta y vi a una señora sentada en una sillas mientras revolvía unos papeles.

Disculpe, soy Isabella Swan y vengo por mi horario.

Ho si claro cariño, aquí tienes. –dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su carpeta.

Gracias. –dije una vez que me había dado el horario.

Por nada linda.

Salí de la oficina y regrese por el mismo pasillo en el que me había metido, tuve que preguntarle a un par de chicos donde se encontraba el sector E, fui por donde ellos me habían dicho, cuando creía que estaba perdida vi una de las habitaciones y tenia en la puerta un letrero que indicaba el numero y los alumnos que estaban allí decía: **217: Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Tanya Denali.**

Bien, solo esperaba no tener a una porrista como compañera, abrí la puerta lentamente y entre, al parecer estaba vacio, mis maletas estaban junto a la que seria mi cama, pero debo decirlo el cuarto era grande, había tres camas y en cada una había un pequeño buro donde había una lámpara, enfrente había un pequeño televisor y una mesa con tres sillas (supongo para comer o hacer tareas), había un pequeño cuarto cerca de la segunda cama, supongo que es el baño, me dirigía hacia allá cuando vi salir a una chica pequeña, de cabello negro, largo y algo ondulado salir, en cuanto me vio parada se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y corrió hacia mi abrazándome.

Hola! Isabella! Al fin te conozco, seremos las mejores amigas estoy segura! –repetía eso una y otra vez pegando saltitos en la habitación.

Si claro, ¿tu eres Alice Cullen verdad?

Así es, la misma en persona.

Bien, mucho gusto Alice.

Ho puedes decirme Alli!

De acuerdo y tu puedes decir Bella o Isa como prefieras.

Ho bien te diré Isa pero solo yo te diré así, solo yo ¿de acuerdo?

Bien… emm voy a arreglar mis cosas.

Ho te ayudo.

Bien. –puse una maleta en la cama y la abrí, comencé a sacar mi ropa, pero no podía concentrarme, hacia demasiado calor y me sentía asfixiada, le pediría un pequeño favor a mi nueva amiga Alice.

Emm, ¿Alli?

¿Si?

Emm me preguntaba si… me ayudarías a colgar mi ropa, es que tengo mucho calor y ya no puedo mas necesito darme una ducha.

Claro, no te preocupes Isa yo arreglo tu ropa, tu báñate y cuando salgas todo estará listo.

Bien, gracias.

Ho, ¿Isa?

¿si?

Emm, me preguntaba si podía escoger tu vestuario para el día de hoy, si no te importa claro.

Ho, no para nada.

Gracias! –dijo gritando y dando saltitos de nuevo.

Definitivamente esta chica y yo nos llevaríamos bien, era muy alegre por los visto y le gustaba estar bien vestida y no es que yo sepa mucho de moda pero me gustaba estar en onda, pero mi problema principal eran las zapatillas, si me costaba trabajo estar con zapatos bajos para no caerme imagínenme con zapatillas. En fin me quite la ropa y me metí a la regadera, el agua estaba fría, _perfecta para este calor_, una vez que termine me seque con la toalla y salí del baño, me dirigí hacia mi cama y vi a Alice sentada con una gran sonrisa.

Ya terminaste.

Tu también. –le dije al ver mis maletas vacías.

Si, te dije que todo estaría acomodado cuando salieras.

Si… cierto.

Bueno, aquí esta tu ropa. – me acerque y vi el conjunto que había elegido, era un short morado que me llegaba hasta las piernas y el cual me encantaba, solo que en Forks era imposible usar lo tenia guardado para usarlo cuando íbamos de vacaciones a la Phoenix, y mi blusa blanca con estampados morados, también estaban mis zapatos preferidos morados, ya saben me gustaba el morado y creo que era obvio.

Wow, gracias Allie, ¿Cómo supiste lo que me gustaba?

Tengo buena intuición.

Genial… bueno voy a cambiarme. –le dije mientras tomaba la ropa de la cama y me dirigía de nuevo al baño.

Te espero!

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y me seque el cabello, me lo deje suelto y usando el usual flequillo en la frente, no había necesidad de arreglarme mucho el cabello ya que el ondulado de hoy era perfecto, una vez que me vi en el espejo sonreí para mi misma y salí del baño.

Te ves increíble Isa!

Gracias. –en ese momento entro otra chica, era como de mi estatura, de cabello castaño claro y lacio, era bonita, muy bonita diría yo.

Demonios –dijo sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, cuando levanto la vista y nos vio se disculpo -Ho, lo siento, es que esta maleta esta algo pesada. –cuando nos miro vi sus ojos, eran cafés claros, casi como la miel, ella de verdad era linda.

No hay problema –dijo Alice.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Tanya Denali.

Alice Cullen. –dijo Alice, note en su voz que la chica no le había agradado nada.

Isabella Swan. –le dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

Es un placer. –dijo mientras veía a Alice desde los pies a la cabeza, luego me miro a mi de la misma manera. Arrastro su maleta y la puso arriba de su cama.

¿Isa quieres ir a recorrer el instituto? –pregunto Alice.

Claro.

Bien, lo sentimos Tanya pero vamos a dar una vuelta, te dejamos sola para que puedas arreglar tus cosas.

Bien, las veo luego chicas.

Alice salió a toda prisa y yo la seguí.

No te cae bien ¿he?

Nada.

¿Por qué?

Se ve que se cree la reina del universo y piensa que es la mas hermosa, pero parece que nunca se ha comparado con alguien, si se compara contigo la dejas muy atrás.

Ho, es no es cierto Alice, ella es mas bonita que yo acéptalo. –dije mientras me sonrojaba, la verdad es que nunca me había tragado el cuanto de que era bonita.

Claro que si, eres muy linda de verdad, mas que Tanya y mas que todas las chicas del instituto.

¿ya las has visto a todas?

Casi, excepto por las que ingresan este año.

Y ¿Cómo es eso?

Mi hermano mayor, Emmett, se la pasa con las chicas de todo el instituto, según el aun no ha encontrado a su "chica ideal"

Wow, ¿y ha salido con todas las chicas del instituto?

Con las más bonitas. –me aseguro.

Entonces tu hermano debe ser guapo.

Si lo es, pero Edward es más guapo según yo.

¿Edward?

Mi otro hermano, también va en este instituto y también acaba de entrar este año.

Ho, ¿solo tienes hermanos?

Si… -puso cara triste. –pero tu serás mi nueva hermana ¿verdad?

Claro Alice! –nos abrazamos las dos y justo en ese momento sentí que mi zapato se había desabrochado.

Ho, lo siento Alice, se me desabrocho el zapato, deja lo abrocho. –me recargue en la banca mas cercana y subí mi pie, me abroche el zapato lo mas rápido que pude, justo en ese momento note que Alice no estaba, me quite el cabello de mi hombro al tiempo en que me levantaba, fue cuando lo vi por primeravez…


	3. Nuevas amistades

_****_

Nuevas amistades

Por un instante recordé esos ojos verde esmeralda, eran los de mi sueño, estaba segura, pero después dejo de importarme y me perdí en su mirada, ambos estábamos como hipnotizados, algo en el pecho me punzaba pero estaba muy perdida en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda para preguntarme que era, pero pronto recobre la compostura y comencé a mirar hacia todas direcciones en busca de Alice, pero no la vi, así que comencé a caminar lo mas rápido que pude, no sabia a donde iba, solo quería irme de allí, de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me gire inmediatamente. Era Alice.

- Ho, Alice me asustaste.

- Lo siento Isa, perdón es que fui a ver si mi hermano ya había llegado pero creo que no, así que entonces Emmett debe saber donde esta, ¿me acompañas a su habitación?

- Claro.

- Bien, vamos.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, hasta que vi que había un ascensor al final… esperan ¿un ascensor?_** UN ASCENSOR**_! No lo podía creer.

- Dios santo Alice ¿aquí hay ascensores? –le dije casi gritando.

- Claro Bella, el edificio es muy grande y para llegar ha el sector de mi hermano hay que tomar uno por que el sector** D** esta arriba, por cierto tampoco te molesta que te diga Bella ¿verdad?

- No para nada, así me dicen todos, y entonces nuestro sector… - la mire confundida.

- Nuestro sector es de los de abajo, pero para el otro año probablemente estaremos en el sector** D** o el **C**, esos están un piso abajo del** C** y dos abajo del** D**.

- Wow, esta escuela es increíble.

- Lo se. –dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Y ¿tú hermano en que año cursa?

- Va un año mas arriba de nosotras, Edward en cambio esta en el mismo año que nosotras, pero nos separan, ya sabes nuestro sector es solo de mujeres, el de mi hermano es el** F** y hay solo hombres, ya sabes para darnos intimidad, nosotras somos muy diferentes que ellos –entramos al ascensor y presiono la letra** D** –nosotras somos mas "intimas" que ellos ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Si lo entiendo… -el ascensor seguía subiendo hasta que paro, salimos y vi que el pasillo era igual que el de nosotras, en la puerta de cada habitación estaba el nombre de los integrantes de la habitación, yo seguía a Alice cuando se empezaron a oír unos gritos de una de las habitaciones, la puerta estaba abierta.

- Eres un estúpido! Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas! Aléjate!

- ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que dejes tus cosas por toda la habitación?

- Eres un chismoso, entrometido y pervertido

- Ya cállate Emmett tu eres el degenerado!

- Ya quisieras parecerte un poco a mi IDIOTA!

- Wow Alice, ahí una discusión con tu hermano.

- Siempre es así, siempre buscando problemas, ven vamos a ver que pasa.

- Bien.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la habitación, todo estaba hecho un desastre, había ropa tirada por todas partes y uno de los chicos tenia puesto un calzoncillo en la cabeza lo cual provoco que me empezara a reír, me tape inmediatamente la boca con las manos.

- Siempre haciendo sus graciosadas. –dijo Alice algo divertida.

- ¿Cuál es tu hermano Alice?, ¿el de los calzoncillos? –dije riéndome de nuevo.

- Lamentablemente si…

- Jajajaja –empecé a reírme de nuevo y con mas fuerza, los chicos seguían peleando, el hermano de Alice era alto y muy musculoso, estaba enorme, tenia en la mano un zapato amenazando al otro chico, de repente este lo aventó, el zapato siguió girando pero de pronto este se fue en una trayectoria diferente y salió por la puerta golpeándome justo en la cabeza.

- Auch! –dije en voz alta, mientras recobraba el equilibrio.

- Bella! ¿estas bien? –no se en que momento el hermano de Alice y el otro chico se acercaron y pude escuchar su voz mas de cerca.

- Lo siento no me fije! –su voz era muy varonil lo acepto, aunque al mismo tiempo sonaba muy divertido.

- Tu nunca te fijas Emmett eres un estúpido!

- Lo siento Alli de verdad que lo siento.

- Cállate ya Emmett, ¿Bella estas bien?

- Creo –dije con la mirada abajo.

- Déjame ver. –dijo Alice levantándome el rostro.

- Wow –dijo de pronto el hermano de Alice –Alli ¿de donde sacaste a esta chica?

- Es mi compañera de habitación y mi MEJOR AMIGA! –dijo casi gritando.

- Pues que linda amiga tienes hermanita.

- Emmett no intentes seducir a mi nueva amiga! - _¡¿Qué?! ¿seducirme? ¿a mi? POR DIOS!_

- Allie no intento seducir a nadie, solo soy sincero.

- Claro Emmett, claro.

- Estoy bien Alice.

- ¿segura?

- Segura. –afirme.

- Bien, Emmett ¿sabes donde esta Edward? Tiene que darme mi celular, el se lo quedo cuando salimos de casa.

- No se hermanita, me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta y que te veía mas tarde.

- ¿Dónde se metió Edward? –murmuro bajito Alice.

- ¿lo buscaste en su dormitorio? –pregunto Emmett.

- Demonios! NO! Se me olvido.

- Hay hermanita… a veces estas muy distraída.

- Ven Bella vamos. –me tomo de la mano y me jalo de nuevo al ascensor, esta vez presiono la letra F, el dormitorio de los chicos, el ascensor bajo asta llegar al primer piso, el largo pasillo estaba allí… de nuevo. Seguimos caminando y Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta con el letrero que decía Edward Cullen, Seth Cleatewer, Gregory Williams, ¿Gregory? ¿seria el mismo Gregory de esta mañana?, Alice toco levemente la puerta y unos segundos después abrieron, y allí estaba el chico que había ido por mi esta mañana, Gregory.

- ¡Bella! Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido.

- Hola Greg! Pues acompaño a mi amiga a ver a su hermano, ¿sabes si esta aquí?

- Amm ¿a cual de los dos?

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano Alice?

- Edward

- Ha Edward, no no esta salió hace un rato, dijo que iba a dar una vuelta y no ha regresado.

- Maldición, ¿Dónde se mete cuando lo necesito? -murmuro Alice.

- Bien, gracias Greg te veo luego.

- Claro, adiós Bella.

- Adiós. –segundos después Gregory cerro la puerta, Alice y yo comenzamos a caminar hasta el ascensor de nuevo.

- Bella ¿de donde conoces a Gregory Williams?

- De esta mañana, el fue el que me recogió en el aeropuerto.

- Wow eso es algo… interesante.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno es que Gregory es el sobrino del director, el siempre esta atento a todo y créeme cuando a Gregory le interesa alguien el hace todo personalmente. –no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir.

- No te entiendo.

- Digo que seguramente esta interesado en ti Bella!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Alice? ¿Qué tal si el director no tenia a quien enviar?

- Ba! Eso es algo imposible créeme Bella

- Bueno, bueno ya esta bien como digas.

- Necesito encontrar a Edward

- Y se puede saber para que lo necesitas?

- Es que antes de llegar le di mi teléfono celular para que lo guardara mientras yo metía las maletas a mi habitación y le dije que iba a ir por el a su habitación en cuanto terminara, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado! Y necesito mi teléfono ya!

Cuando llegamos nuevamente a nuestra habitación, estaba vacio, la tal Tanya había salido, realmente nunca juzgaba a la gente sin conocerla, pero en un lugar como este se podía esperar de todo, Tanya era una chica en "onda" aunque creo que se le veía la superioridad hasta en los pies, seguramente ella adicionaría para formar parte de las "descerebradas porristas" y si me llevaba bien con ella no me haría mal con las demás, esperaba que fuera así, pero eso no me importaba, mientras me sintiera bien conmigo misma todo estaba perfecto. Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras observaba a Alice caminar de un lado para otro… esperen se me ocurrió algo!

- Alice ¿tu hermano tiene teléfono también verdad?

- Claro –me dijo Alice sin parar de dar vueltas.

- Bien entonces toma –le dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y se lo extendía –llámalo y dile que te lo traiga y asunto resuelto!

- Gracias Bella! Muchas gracias! –decía una y otra vez mientras me abrazaba.

- Esta bien Alice no hay problema, pero llámale de una vez.

- Claro. –marco el numero y se puso el teléfono al oído, despues de cinco segundos comenzó a gritar.

- EDWARD CULLEN! ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO? TE HE BUSCADO DESDE HACE COMO UNA HORA Y NO TE ENCUENTRO POR NINGUN LADO, FUI A TU HABITACION Y NO ESTABAS! ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE VENGAS AHORA MISMO A MI HABITACION Y ME ENTREGUES MI TELEFONO!... esta bien… -dijo ya mas calmada -… de acuerdo pero te advierto que si no estas aquí dentro de cinco minutos te asesinare!... ha si… no claro que no! Es del teléfono de Bella… si mi compañera… jaja que gracioso Edward… bien te espero… adiós –cuando colgó suspiro aliviada y me tendió el teléfono. –gracias Bella.

- Por nada, Alice ¿Por qué te interesa tanto tu teléfono?, digo no es por ser mal pensada pero tu hermano te lo pudo entregar después, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

- Bueno es que… no se… tengo un presentimiento… ¿sabias que tengo una intuición infalible?

- No.

- Pues así es… y hoy tengo la intuición de que algo pasara… y será bueno!

- Vaya, pues esperemos que así sea por que sino estarás en problemas.

- Vas a ver que no, mi intuición nunca falla.

- Bueno, voy al baño ahora regreso.

- Ok.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, en cuento entre abrí la llave del agua y me moje el rostro, estaba haciendo mucho calor o era que ya me había acostumbrado al frio de Forks, supongo que era eso, escuche como tocaban la puerta, seguramente el hermano de Alice, me seque con la toalla que estaba allí y me seque la cara, me mire al espejo una vez mas intentando descubrir sino se notaba mucho que no quería estar aquí, pero según mis suposiciones todo iba bien, suspire una vez mas y salí del baño, fue cuando comencé a sudar de nuevo, allí estaba, el chico de esta mañana, el de ojos verde esmeralda, estaba en nuestra habitación parado justo enfrente de Alice mientras le tendía su teléfono, cuando levanto el rostro para verme también se sorprendió y lo note por su mirada, me quede completamente helada ante su mirada tan penetrante, fue cuando Alice interrumpió mi burbuja.

- Bella!, ven aquí!

- Amm… si claro. –me acerque a ellos hasta quedar al lado de Alice.

- Bella el es Edward mi hermano, Edward ella es Bella mi hermana adoptada! –amplio su sonrisa aun mas. Me quede como una completa idiota mirándolo sin saber que decir, hasta que mi estúpida mente hablo para mis adentros, _"¿piensas quedarte así todo el día?, vamos di algo!"_

- Mucho gusto –le dije rápidamente.

- Igualmente. –para mi fortuna el no me quito la mirada de encima y sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

- Amm… HOLA! Sigo aquí! –grito Alice.

- Lo siento enana… ¿ya estas feliz?

- Mucho! –dijo sonriendo-Ya conociste a mi hermanita adoptiva Bella!

- ¿hermana adoptiva?

- Así es, ¿verdad Bella? –sinceramente no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente congelada.

- Si claro.

- Alice otra vez…

- ¿Qué? Bella y yo nos llevamos muy bien y estoy segura de que a Emmett también le agrado.

- ¿ya se la presentaste a Emmett?

- Bueno podría llamársele así… -el la miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que ella respondió a su pregunta mental –íbamos a ver si te había visto y estaba peleando con un chico, pero el muy tonto lanzo un zapato al aire y este salió disparado contra la cabeza de Bella.

- Interesante para ser verdad… Emmett siempre mete la pata.

- Si lo se. –justo en ese momento Gregory apareció y me llamo.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿si? ¿necesitas algo Greg?

- Amm… bueno venia a avisarte que tu guía esta esperando en la dirección.

- Ho, cierto, ya voy.

- Bien, espero afuera.

- Lo siento Alice tengo que ir a ver a mi "guía"…

- No te preocupes, solo ruega por que sea atractivo.

- JA! Ojala… me conformo con que no sea un idiota. –le dije lo mas bajito que pude, en cuanto escucho eso se hecho a reír junto con su hermano. –bien creo que me voy, te veo después Alice

- Bien, te esperare!

- Edward… -dije como despedida, el solo asintió. En cuanto salí del cuarto vi a Greg recargado en la pared.

- Te estaba esperando por si querías que te acompañara.

- Esta bien, gracias, me servirá mucho de verdad, siempre me pierdo.

- Ok ok, vamos.

Greg me condujo por el ascensor hasta detenernos en la planta baja, atravesamos el largo pasillo y salimos a lo que según yo era el patio, debo admitirlo, el lugar estaba ENORME! Desde el patio podía ver las canchas de Futbol, Voleibol, Basquetbol y por si fuera poco una cancha de Tenis, las lograba visualizar a lo lejos ya que estaban algo separadas las cuatro, cuando nos acercamos un poco mas pude ver con perfección que todas las canchas estaban divididas, había un camino que te llevaba a cada cancha y cerca de la cancha de Futbol pude distinguir un cuarto donde señalaba que eran los vestidores de las chicas, al lado de este estaba el de los chicos, seguimos caminando hasta salir por un pequeño pasillo de rocas que nos llevaron hacia el otro edificio del instituto, sin duda ese edificio era el de las aulas de clases, pero me concentre mas en la entrada que en lo demás, una vez que cruzamos la puerta y entramos observe que este edificio era igual de grande que el otro, pero dejaría eso para después, Greg se dirigió hacia la derecha y yo lo seguí, fue cuando vi enseguida la dirección, realmente no estaba preparada mentalmente para todo esto, René debió estar loca al meterme en este instituto, además estaba el asunto del "guía" que de verdad esperaba con toda el alma no fuera un idiota, entre sin muchos ánimos y vi que el director conversaba con un chico, era alto, su cabello era rubio y algo rizado, pero no lograba verlo bien de frente, así que para saberlo tuve que hablar.

- Ya estoy aquí director. –le dije mientras lo saludaba.

- Señorita Swan, es un gusto tenerla aquí nuevamente.

- Gracias. –el chico se volteo instantáneamente y me miro, así pude verlo mucho mejor, su rostro era el de un completo ángel, y de ojos azules, era muy guapo lo acepto.

- Isabella le presento a su guía, Jasper Hale, el se encargara de mostrarle bien cada rincón del instituto y le enseñara las reglas ¿de acuerdo?

- Si –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos nos reímos bajito.

- Bien, joven Hale adelante.

- Si señor, con permiso. –cuando salimos de la dirección Jasper sugirió enseñarme la escuela antes que nada, a lo cual yo acepte con gusto, no era gracioso perderse por ahí.

Jasper era un chico muy amable y caballeroso, tanto que en unas ocasiones me dieron ganas de decirle que dejare de ser así, me mostro aula por aula todo el edificio, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tendría clases de baile, música y canto, no estaba mal, me gustaba bailar y cantar, sabia tocar el piano y la guitarra, pero no sabia que tan bien tocaba o cantaba mucho menos como bailaba, fue desesperante imaginarme todo el espectáculo que haría, _confianza Bella, confianza_, me dije a mi misma, también pasamos por el aula de Artes y Literatura, Lengua, Algebra, Biología, Deportes…

- Bueno antes que nada te explico las clases de Baile, Música y Canto ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien. –le dije sonriendo

- Muy bien, entonces Baile y Canto solo les dan a los de nuevo ingreso tres veces a la semana, las clases serán de 9:00 AM. A 10:30 AM., en Música es diferente, ya que a muchos les gusta tocar diferentes instrumentos, las clases son toda la semana y puedes sacar instrumentos solo con el permiso del profesor, siempre y cuando prometas cuidarlos claro, ahora las clases de Artes y Literatura son de acuerdo al horario que te hayan dado, lo mismo en Lengua, Algebra y Biología, Deportes es otra cosa…

- Genial… -dije bajito.

- ¿no te gustan mucho los deportes verdad?

- No es eso, si me gustan pero… veras, en mi anterior instituto al principio me tacharon de presumida por que según ellos era la mejor en Deportes y por que siempre le ganaba a Lisa, una chica que era la diva, tu sabes, era la mejor para todos, hasta que empezaron a portarse muy pesado, así que decidí que lo mejor seria no participar tanto en esa materia… temo que suceda lo mismo aquí…

- No te preocupes por eso, la demás gente siempre quiere quitar de su camino a los mejores por que saben que son los mejores, es algo normal, pero aquí es algo diferente, veras, aquí lo tomamos mas por diversión, por ejemplo nosotros, me refiero a mis compañeros, todos nosotros estamos en el equipo de Fútbol y lo tomamos mas como un juego para pasar el rato, aunque también están los equipos de Voleibol, Basquetbol y Tenis… el Tenis seria el mejor para ti, en el equipo de Voleibol van muchas niñas que no son precisamente las mas inteligentes y en el de Basquetbol son muy agresivas y créeme cuando digo agresivas, en cambio el Tenis es un deporte sencillo pero con gracia, supongo que seria el indicado para ti.

- Pues gracias por la información, definitivamente el equipo de Basquetbol queda descartado. –dicho eso nos empezamos a reír.

- Bien, ahora, si estas en uno de los equipos tus horarios son diferentes, por las tardes los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes los chicos y chicas que están en el equipo de Basquetbol practican de las 5:00 PM a las 6:00 PM, después de ellos sigue el equipo de Futbol, de las 6:30 PM a las 7:30 PM su horario es igual que el del equipo de Tenis pero en la cancha de enseguida, los Martes y Jueves entrenan primero las chicas del equipo de Tenis de las 5:00 PM a las 6:OO PM, y le siguen los chicos del equipo de Futbol, ellos terminan a las 7:15 PM máximo y continúan los equipos masculino y femenino de Basquetbol, las duchas están al lado de la cancha de Futbol, el de chicas es el del lado derecho y allí cada quien tiene su propio casillero para guardar sus cosas personales… HA! Por cierto! Lo había olvidado, las clases de Baile y Canto se nos dan juntos, quiero decir chicas y chicos en el mismo salón.

- ¿BROMEAS? –pregunte totalmente histérica –no puede ser, tengo que salir de esas clases sea como sea!

- Me temo que no puedes, esas clases son obligatorias –_maldición_-solo los talleres son los que puedes cambiar.

- DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! –le dije colgándome de su camisa. –NO ME OBLIGUEN A IR! NO QUIERO!

- Bella, basta, nadie te puede ayudar en eso, bueno al menos que tengas a alguien para que te ayude en esas clases, seria como un tutor temporal en lo que aprendes.

- Tienes razón! Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ayude con Baile.

- Si, deberías empezar a buscarlo.

- Si… pero bueno ¿Qué talleres son los que hay? –tal vez habría alguno que me gustara.

- Bueno esta Ballet –empezamos mal- Pintura –esto empeora cada vez –Costura –y sigue empeorando- Natación –_OLVIDENLO! JAMAS ME METERIA A ESE TALLER!- _Mecánica, Dibujo y otros

- Bien, creo que ninguno es para mí.

- Pues deberías escoger uno, te ayuda en caso de que tu promedio baje en un bimestre, es de gran ayuda créeme.

- Se nota que vas a algún taller por eso, por los puntos.

- Pues si, lo he hecho pero cuando te acostumbras todo cambia.

- Necesitare a un psicólogo…

- Tenemos unos, esta cerca de la enfermería… por cierto no te he llevado a conocer esos lugares, solo te he enseñado el área de estudio, ven vamos, hay que mostrarte mucho mas.

- De acuerdo.

Seguimos caminando hasta dirigirnos al otro edificio, pero en vez de ir al edificio Jasper se metió por un pequeño callejón que había por allí al lado del edificio, estaba muy largo lo admito, cuando salimos del callejón llegamos a la parte trasera, era un hermoso jardín donde se encontraba una enorme fuente en medio de todo el lugar, todo estaba lleno de vida, había unas bancas donde unos de los alumnos estaban sentados platicando animadamente, mientras que otros permanecían sentados en el pasto recostados encima de los otros o bien estaba parados conversando, todo se veía tranquilo, un lugar ideal para poner tus ideas en orden cuando estés a punto del colapso.

- Ven por aquí. –me indico Jasper, al principio me asuste por que el me guiaba hacia la puerta trasera del patio que estaba caso cubierta por plantas. –no te pasara nada ven…

- De acuerdo, confío en ti…

Al entrar vi que había muchos chicos y chicas reunidas, platicando y con algo de música movida, algunas de las chicas le coqueteaban a los demás con mucho animo y ellos de caballerosos les hacían señas para que se acercaran a ellos, mas adelante vi a un grupo en especial, había como unas cinco personas que se veían muy sospechosas, dos eran chicas, una de ellas era bajita y de cabello rubio, iba vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes de color rojo con unos zapatos de tacón rojos, tenia la cara de angel, ya saben de una chica buena, sus ojos eran de un azul muy hermoso, enfrente de ella estaba otra chica, esta estaba mas alta que la otra, lucia una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa con una solo manga de color azul marino acompañada de unos zapatos de tacón de color negros, esta tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, aun que no era el real, lo llevaba rizado y suelto por sus hombros, ella tenia mas aspecto de ese tipo de chicas que les gusta llamar la atención, iba maquillada y tenia los ojos de color verde, esta me miro de pies a cabeza, al lado de ella estaba un chico alto, tenia su cabello largo y suelto, llevaba una chaqueta negra con una playera de color negro debajo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas, este chico tenia la cara de diversión y se le iluminaron sus ojos color verde en cuanto me miro, al lado de este estaba otro chico, este estaba mas grande y muy musculoso, casi tanto como el hermano de Alice, Emmett, su piel era broncínea y tenia el cabello corto y negro, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mi cuando el chico de la chaqueta negra le dio un codazo y me señalo, en cambio al lado de la chica rubia había un joven rubio al igual que la chica, era casi de su misma estatura y tenia el mismo color de ojos azulado que la chica, su rostro era mas como de un chiquillo divertido, el y la chica eran de piel blanca, la otra chica también.

- No los veas… -me susurro Jasper que estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Quiénes son? –pregunte curiosa.

- Los rubios son Jane y Alec Vulturi, son hermanos gemelos, la otra chica es Heidi Williams ella es "la diva del instituto" entro este año igual que los hermanos, el de cabello largo el Aro Vulturi hermano de los chicos y el de a lado es Jacob Black, también es nuevo este año.

- ¿Por qué nos ven así? –me empezaban a dar escalofríos.

- A mi no me miran… te miran a ti… -se puso tenso -¿los conoces?

- Jamás en mi vida los he visto.

- Será mejor encontrar a Rosalie pronto…

- ¿Quién es Rosalie?

- Ha cierto olvide decírtelo, Rosalie es mi hermana… gemela.

- ¿tu hermana gemela? Wow…

- Si lo se… ahí viene.

Una chica terriblemente hermosa se acercaba hacia nosotros, era alta y de un cuerpo escultural, llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla pegados, una blusa blanca con un ligero escote y una chaqueta blanca, acompañada de sus zapatos altos blancos, llevaba su cabello ondulado y rubio suelto, mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros como toda una Top Model.

- Jazz! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Se supone que llegarías hasta más tarde.

- Si lo se, quería que conocieras a Bella Swan, ella es de primer grado igual que tu, soy su guía.

- Mucho gusto, Rosalie Hale. –dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- El gusto es mío.

- Ojala nos llevemos bien, quizá hasta nos toquen las clases juntas, seria genial.

- Si ya lo creo. –respondí sonriéndole, Jasper seguía viendo al grupo de cinco chicos algo tenso, Rosalie al notarlo se volteo y vio hacia donde estaba concentrada su mirada, luego de seguir su trayectoria hacia mi, me miro y se sorprendió, intercambio una mirada con su hermano y luego me miraron.

- Bella ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi habitación?, olvide mi teléfono. –me pregunto de pronto la rubia.

- Claro… amm Jasper…

- No te preocupes, tu ve con ella, yo las alcanzo en unos minutos.

- Bien, vamos Bella –Rosalie me tomo del brazo y me condujo por donde habíamos entrado, pero pude notar la seriedad en el rostro de Rosalie.

- ¿sucede algo Rosalie? ¿esos chicos tienen algo que ver?

- No, es que estaba pensando en algo, es solo eso, ¿Qué numero es tu habitación?

- La 217…

- Genial, la mía es la 218, somos vecinas de habitación jaja.

- Si, que sorpresa! Solo falta que conozcas a Alice

- ¿Alice Cullen? ¿la enana?, claro que la conozco, es la hermana de Edward

- Vaya, si es su hermana, ella es mi compañera de habitación.

- Vaya ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado no?

- Si

- La enana, tiene como dos meses que no la veo

- Y ¿de donde la conoces?

- Bueno seguramente ya sabrás que tiene dos hermanos, Emmett y Edward.

- Si, ya los conocí…

- Bueno, mi hermano y Emmett se hicieron muy buenos amigos cuando entraron a este instituto así que se la pasaban juntos… bueno se la pasan juntos, así que casi todos los fines de semana iba a su casa y en una ocasión yo lo acompañe por que iba a entregarle una libreta a Emmett y de allí iríamos a ver a nuestros padres, Jasper subió y tardo unos minutos, yo seguía esperándolo, vaya que tardaba!, estaba observando el jardín cuando Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos y corrió hacia mi abrazándome, me dijo que seriamos buenas amigas y que algún día saldríamos de compras, yo le dije que si y en ese mismo momento escogió la hora y el lugar para salir juntas, desde ese día hemos sido amigas, ¿pero sabes que es lo mas raro de todo esto? –pregunto Rosalie mientras salíamos del callejón y entrabamos al edificio de los dormitorios.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Alice y Jasper no se conocen…

- ¿Cómo que no se conocen si dices que tu hermano se la vive con los hermanos de Alice?

- Pues si, es curioso pero nunca se han visto, Jasper sabe que Emmett y Edward tienen una hermana impulsiva por las compras, mas nunca la ha visto, ni ella a el y de hecho Alice sigue esperando a que se lo presente por que dice que presiente algo bueno.

- Me imagino, pero si esta curioso que no se conozcan…

- Lo se… -subimos al ascensor y Rosalie presiono el botón con la letra **"E"** –pero cuéntame Bella ¿De donde vienes?

- Forks, es un pequeño pueblo de Washington, siempre llueve mucho.

- Vaya, con razón estas tan blanca

- En parte, pero mi madre también es del mismo color de piel que yo y a pesar de que pasamos horas en el sol en nuestras vacaciones acabamos igual..

- Wow, eso es genial, me encantaría tener la piel como la tuya, hace que te veas linda.

- Gracias. –bajamos del ascensor.

- ¿te parece si antes vamos a ver a la enana?

- Claro, se pondrá contenta de verte. –le dije sonriendo.

- Ya lo creo. –cuando entramos note que estaba solo, quizá Alice estaba en el baño así que la llame –Alice! Ya estoy de regreso y te han venido a visitar! –le grite, en menos de dos segundos Alice salió corriendo del baño y enseguida cambio su expresión al ver a Rosalie que estaba parada cerca de mi.

- ROSALIE! –corrió hacia ella y la abrazo muy fuerte –te he extrañado tanto!

- Yo también Alice, pero ¿puedes soltarme? Me estas asfixiando…

- Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada, tiene casi dos o tres meses que no nos vemos, y ahora iremos las tres a la misma escuela! Iremos juntas de compras, nos contaremos todo! ¿Por qué somos las mejores amigas verdad chicas?

- Claro Alice, las mejores… -le dijo Rosalie

- Sabia que esto sucedería, estaba segura!... pero Rose ¿Cómo conoces a Bella?

- Bueno es que mi hermano es su guía… yo los encontré en Lounge…

- ¿En Lounge? ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí Bella?

- Bueno es que Jasper me estaba mostrando la escuela y dijo que me presentaría a su hermana y como no la encontraba… pero a todo esto ¿que es Lounge?

- Lounge, como sabes es salón, o estancia… allí van los "Boys of blood"

- ¿Boys of blood?

- Escucha Bella –me dijo Rosalie mientras me arrastraba a la cama, cuando nos sentamos continuo –los Boys of blood son como una sociedad secreta de la escuela, ellos escogen a los que forman parte de su sociedad, son una sociedad que cada fin de semana por lo regular hacen carreras clandestinas, se van a los bares, hacen fiestas, ese tipo de cosas, pero son muy cuidadosos con las personas que escogen, según los rumores para poder formar parte de su asociación debes tener algo en especial que hacen mayor su interés, como los chicos de dinero, los atrevidos que hacen lo que sea con tal de lograr un reto, hasta los mas inteligentes, o bien a chicos con habilidades, el caso de las chicas es diferente, ellas deben ser bonitas y deben sobresalir de entre las demás, Alice incluso yo podríamos formar parte de su organización por el simple hecho de ser bonitas y de familia sobresaliente, a veces también eligen a las hábiles en mecánica, gimnasia, a las de teatro y ha muchas mas, pero solo escogen a las mejores, pero a pesar de todo eso es muy peligroso estar en su organización, allí te ganas enemigos fácilmente, por tu propio bien seria mejor que te alejaras de ellos.

- Vaya, pero ¿Cómo sabes quienes forman parte de los "Boys of blood"?

- No se sabe con certeza, ellos siempre encuentran una manera de ocultar a sus integrantes.

- Suena interesante y demasiado peligroso para mí así que…

- Bueno ya basta de esas cosas! Ahora salgamos las tres a dar una vuelta les parece?

- Claro, solo coy por mi teléfono ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok, te esperamos en el patio ok?

- Bien, ahora las veo. –Rosalie salió del cuarto y en cuanto eso sucedió Alice corrió hasta su cama y saco la lista de talleres que había.

- Bien vámonos, que hay que escoger un buen taller.

- Bien vamos.

- Salimos rápidamente de allí y bajamos por el ascensor, las escaleras eran muchas así que… olvidémoslas. Una vez abajo, nos dirigimos al gran patio, nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca de la fuente y Alice desdoblo rápidamente la lista de talleres.

- Muy bien, veamos los talleres que hay.

- De acuerdo.

- Haber, Costura, eliminado.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Mmm… ¿Natación?

- Olvídalo Alice, no se nadar me ahogaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en la piscina.

- Ok, ok, haber, ¿Cocina?

- Soy un desastre en la cocina.

- Mecánica –nos miramos las dos y después de mirarnos unos 7 segundos dijimos al mismo tiempo: "No".

- Teatro!, ese esta bien Bella!

- No se Alice, no se fingir nada bien

- No importa Bella! Se supone que si vamos a entrar es por que aprenderemos.

- Alice tu de verdad nunca me has visto intentando engañar a alguien, si me vieras te burlarías de verdad

- No importa, lo pondré en la lista de los talleres finalistas

- ¿talleres finalistas?

- Si, ya sabes, de todos los finalistas escogeremos uno… o tal vez dos. –abri los ojos inmediatamente.

- De acuerdo Alice.

- Ok, Dibujo, no es aburrido.

- Si estoy de acuerdo.

- Pintura… suena interesante ¿Qué te parece?

- Es bueno… anótalo.

- Ok –dijo mientras lo escribía al reverso de la hoja -muy bien ahora esta… BALLET!

- NO ALICE! OLVIDALO! ¿QUIERES QUE ME MATE?

- HO! Vamos Bella! Solo es Ballet, apuesto a que bailas muy bien.

- No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo Alice, no es que no sea buena pero…

- Pero…

- Pero sino puedo estar en tierra firme sin tener que tropezarme imagíname intentado bailar de puntillas!

- Te verías hermosa Bella!

- No Alice.

- Por favor –puso cara de perrito regañado… demonios nadie podía negarse al verla así.

- De acuerdo pero si me mato será tu culpa Alice Cullen!

- Estarás bien Bella lo prometo.

- Ok, ok ¿Cuál otro hay?

- Escultura…

- No, elimínalo.

- Si… amm Poesía…

- Ese tampoco..

- Mm.. Computación…

- No…

- Ingeniería

- Olvídalo

- Diseño! Ese va a la lista

- Ok.

- Contabilidad

- Que horror! –dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Pues eso es todo, ya no hay mas Bella

- Muy bien, hay que esperar a Rosalie para escoger uno las tres ¿de acuerdo?

- Genial! Así iremos las tres juntas!

- Si.

- Bueno Bella dime ¿Cómo es el hermano de Rose?

- Bueno el es… un chico amable, caballeroso, tranquilo, guapo, sus ojos son bonitos…

- El chico ideal –me puse a reír.

- Si Alice, el chico ideal.

- No te rías, haber dime ¿a ti no te gustaría tener a un chico así?

- Claro que si Alice pero el no es para mi créeme…

- Que bien por que pronto será mío ya lo veras!

- Alice ni siquiera lo conoces

- No pero se que es mi chico ideal y se que seremos muy felices.

-Ok Alice empiezas a asustarme. –le dije bromeando, ella se me quedo viendo seria.

- Solo bromeo Alice! –le dije y me puse a reírme otra vez.

- Vaya alguien esta de humor hoy –dijo una voz masculina detrás de nosotras. Era Edward, el hermano de Alice.

- Ed! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo estaba pasando por aquí… ya sabes…

- Ho, ya entendí –yo me quede viendo a los dos, no entendía nada.

- ¿alguien me explicara de que hablan?

- No es nada Bella, olvídalo, cosas de hermanos –respondió Alice

- Hablando de hermanos ¿no has visto a Emmett?

- No desde esta mañana… oye Bella ¿tienes hermanos?. –esa pregunta arruino el día completamente, no me gustaba hablar del tema, era algo que me había tomado tiempo asimilar… por que todo fue mi culpa…

- Alice creo que no deberíamos tocar el tema… aun… -interrumpió Edward _¡eres un ángel! Pero ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que no quería hablar de eso?, extraño._

- Pero… -en ese momento Rosalie llego con nosotros.

- Chicas ya estoy aquí!, Hola Edward! –le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Rose, que gusto verte.

- Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué hacen chicas?

- Estamos escogiendo un taller –explico Alice.

- ¿y a cual van a entrar?

- Aun no sabemos, pero hemos quitado muchos de la lista, unos son totalmente aburridos y no queremos dormirnos a media clase.

- Yo estaría dispuesta ha hacerlo –dije sin pensarlo dos veces, realmente lo haría, pero en cuanto lo dije los tres se empezaron a reír –no es gracioso, es verdad, yo si estaría dispuesta meterme a algún taller que mencionara dormirse en clases.

- Quien no lo haría Bella –dijo Alice riendo.

- Pero bueno, ¿Cuál les gusta más?

- Teatro –respondió Alice.

- Ninguno –dije después de ella y comenzaron a reír de nuevo ¿acaso tenia monitos en la cara?

- Vamos Bella te gustara lo se…

- Alice también hablo enserio, no soy buena en eso

- Ya veras que si Bella

- Enana no la obligues apenas la conociste hoy ya te tiene miedo y eso que aun no han ido de compras por que saldría corriendo de allí… -le dijo en broma Edward a Alice.

- Cállate Edward no arruines el día y no me digas enana! –contesto una Alice enojada.

- Alice tu hermano, yo y todas las personas que te conocemos sabemos que eres una compradora impulsiva y que a veces hasta yo quiero salir corriendo de una boutique cuando voy contigo. –dijo Rosalie.

- Y si eres una enana. –termino Edward por Rosalie a lo que ella asintió

- Claro que no! –protesto Alice

- Ho claro que si –dijo Rosalie.

- Así es. –continuo Edward

- Que no!

- Que si. –dijeron Rosalie y Edward

- Que no! –dijo Alice al tiempo en que se levantaba y se le echaba encima a Edward, este la cargo y empezó a darle vueltas, mientras Alice gritaba una y otra vez:

- Suéltame Edward! Sabes que odio que hagas eso! Bájame ya!

- Tu te lo ganaste Enana!

- BAAJAMEE! –Rosalie se metió para separarlos y lograr que Edward dejara a Alice, pero Edward soltó a Alice y la cambio por Rosalie quien estaba mareada según ella.

- Basta Edward! Estoy mareándome voy a vomitar! Suéltame ya!

- Claro que no, tu tampoco te salvaras Bella! –me dijo mientras seguía dándole vueltas a Rosalie, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿seguía yo? Pero si apenas había dicho una palabra y no quería que me trajera como a una muñeca de trapo.

- Bella corre! Vete antes de que te alcance! –grito Alice mientras ella y Rosalie lo agarraban para que no se soltara y pudiera irme.

- Claro pero…

- Nada de peros Bella! Créeme no quieres saber lo que se siente y será mejor que corras ya! –pero yo me quede como tonta viendo como estas batallaban para retener a Edward y que este no me hiciera lo mismo que a ellas, así que perdí el tiempo viendo como ellos jugaban como niños chiquitos y de lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía volver a la niñez y cuando me di cuenta Edward ya se había librado de las dos.

- No te escaparas a ti también te toca. –dijo Edward mientras se soltaba de Alice, así que sino quería ser zarandeara como muñeca tenia que correr y eso fue lo que hice, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y me fui por las canchas de Futbol, Basquetbol, Voleibol y Tenis, pero aun así Edward venia detrás de mi corriendo a una velocidad increíble, intente correr mas rápido y tuve que meterme a la única salida que encontraba, dentro de las canchas estaban los vestidores, el de chicos y chicas si podía meterme al vestidor de chicas podía encontrar una puerta trasera detrás de estos y así librarme, así que corrí mas rápido y sin mirar atrás, me metí a las canchas y cuando vi mi única vía de escape me pare para ver si Edward aun venia hacia mi, pero no lo vi así que pensé que tal vez se había ido por otro lado y cuando menos lo esperaba unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me susurraron al oído:

- Te atrape –era Edward.

- Demonios –dije bajito, Edward se rio bajito, lo suficiente para hacer que mi corazón latiera al cien por ciento.

Me cargo con los dos brazos y comenzó a agitarme por todos lados, no sabia ni donde estaba, solo sabia que no estaba pisando tierra firme, me maree de una manera inimaginable, ¿Cómo podía cargarme sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo alguno?, debía hacer mucho ejercicio sin duda, no se cuanto tiempo me estuvo zarandeando pero fue suficiente como para que me dieran ganas de vomitar, estaba gritando de horror ya sabia por a Alice y Rosalie no les gustaba que las hiciera así, Edward me comenzó a bajar lentamente, me sostuve de el por que no quería caerme, hasta que el me bajo a su estatura y quedamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, yo seguía respirando agitadamente, el se veía divertido, pero de pronto las cosas cambiaron y el me tenia aferrada hacia el sin intención de soltarme, yo solo puse mis manos sobre las de el que descansaban en mi cintura aun, lo mire a los ojos y encontré un mundo realmente mágico, deje de pensar en todo, todo tuvo poca importancia en esos momentos, sus ojos eran hipnotizadores sin duda alguna y hermosos, había algo en ellos, una chispa que brillaba en ellos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo sorprendente mientras que yo seguía inmóvil, perdida en esos ojos verdes esmeralda, no supe ni del tiempo todo, absolutamente todo desapareció, pero alguien cerca de allí tosió y me hizo salir del transe en el que estaba, era Alice y Rosalie que estaban paradas viendo la escena, sentí una vergüenza enorme, Edward me soltó pero antes me pregunto algo oído…

- ¿estas bien?

- Si… si estoy bien, por un momento creí que me desmayaría –pero no precisamente en el momento en que me estaba dando vueltas, sino cuando me tope con su rostro tan cerca del mío, comenzamos a caminar hasta las chicas que estaban paradas con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué hacían Bella? –pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nada, es que estaba muy mareada y Edward me sostuvo para que no me cayera ¿verdad? –le pregunte a Edward.

- Si, creo que me pase y la maree demasiado.

- Aja –dijo Alice como diciendo "no les creo nada" –Bella vamos que tenemos que escoger un taller.

- Claro vamos.

Mientras caminábamos íbamos analizando las cosas, no quería entrar al taller de teatro, no me gustaba actuar, Edward y Rosalie iban atrás de nosotras (Alice y yo), al parecer ellos también conversaban pero muy bajito y no se alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían.

- Entonces sino es Teatro es Ballet!

- Alice por favor! No quiero ir a ninguno de esos talleres! De verdad no me obligues.

- Pues claro que lo hago así que escogemos el taller de Teatro! –dijo con voz triunfante.

- Alice…

- No Bella, no acepto un no por respuesta, te prometo que yo te ayudare ¿si? –puso su carita de perrito triste de nuevo.

- Demonios! Esta bien Alice!

- Siii! –grito y empezó a dar saltitos.

- Ya basta Alice todos nos ven. –le dije bajito

- Pues claro tonta, somos nuevas aquí es obvio que todos quieran conocer a las nuevas divas de la escuela.

- Ho por Dios! Dime que no seré una diva estando a tu lado.

- Pues lo serás te guste o no, por que desde hoy eres mi mejor amiga –dijo dándome un abrazo.

- De acuerdo, solo te aviso que no me gusta llamar la atención de todo mundo.

- No te preocupes Bella, relájate apenas empieza un año nuevo!

- Si tienes razón. –ya estábamos por llegar a nuestra habitación así que subimos al ascensor, cuando estuvimos en la sección **"F",** Edward se fue, mientras nosotras subíamos a nuestras habitaciones, Rosalie se despidió de nosotras ya que tenia cosas que hacer, así que estuve en mi habitación con Alice platicando.

Ambas nos preguntábamos como seria nuestro primer día de clases que seria mañana, al menos en el primer grado nadie se conocería bien y no seria la única a la que todos miraran como bicho raro, además hablamos sobre las oxigenadas de las porristas, imaginábamos que nuestra compañera Tanya se metería al equipo, pero a mi no me parecía una mala persona, dejando fuera el modo en que caminaba o la forma en que hablaba y en como se vestía, pensaba que era una chica amable ya que se dispuso a ayudarnos a decorar la habitación, pero a Alice no le caía bien por que era amiga de Heidi, la chica que había visto esta mañana, ella si era diferente, se notaba que era mas oxigenada que nadie en la escuela, así que no quería tener problemas con ella, además estaba el asunto de los Boys of blood, era extraño, nunca me hubiera imaginado que hubiera un tipo de secta en esta escuela, además quería saber en que consistía el formar parte de ellos, pero lo que estuve pensando detenidamente fue cuando Edward y yo estábamos tan cerca, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza por alguna extraña razón, además había conocido a algunas personas el día de hoy, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Tanya, Gregory, sin duda alguna mis nuevas amistades me gustaban… al menos por ahora.

* * *

**Hola a todos! ya les traigo el tercer capitulo jeje perdon por la tardanza pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba preguntenle a SthephenieCullen116, alli estabamos las dos por que nada nos pasaba por el cerebro, eso fue hace unos dias claro jaja ahorita ya tenemos mas inspiracion jaja, bueno pues este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho y fue por que meti cosas que debi haber metido en el capitulo cinco pero me parecio mejor mencionarlo en este asi que espero les haya gustado, ya saben ideas, comentarios, insultos, se acepta de todo! y muchas gracias a los que han estado letendo mi fic se los agradezco muchisimo! de verdad. Muy bien me voy a hacer el siguiente capitulo ok?**

**Cuidense! los veo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Bye bye!**


	4. Comenzando desde cero

**Comenzando desde cero**

**Edward'POV**

Hoy entraríamos al instituto Rivers, genial. Ahora tendría que acostumbre a esta escuela, estábamos en vacaciones y por culpa de nuestro hermano Emmett, Alice y yo tendríamos que asistir a esta escuela. Esta mañana nos levantamos muy temprano, obra de Allie, según ella teníamos que llegar temprano y así fue, llegamos temprano, papá nos había llevado junto con mamá ya que hasta el fin de semana los veríamos, estábamos bajando las maletas del auto, Alice llevaba muchas y aun así ella decía que tenía que salir de compras.

- Edward no puedo con esta maleta y mi teléfono en la mano además no traigo bolsillos así que toma, guárdalo.

- De acuerdo… Alice ¿estas segura de que tienes que ir de compras?, es decir ya tienes muchas cosas…

- Claro que no, esto es muy poco, tengo que tener un atuendo distinto todos los días Edward! Aquí no tenemos que usar uniforme ¿te das cuenta? Si llevara el mis atuendo dos veces me mataría!

- Bien, bien ya entendí. –guarde su teléfono en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a llevar las demás maletas. Ya me había acostumbrado a este instituto ya que cada fin de semana venia por mi hermano ya que siempre se le olvidaba ir a casa y tenia yo mismo que despertarlo, así que conocía bien el lugar, me lleve mis maletas y las metí a mi habitación.

Y para colmo me tocaría con el estúpido de Gregory, el sobrino del director, se creía la gran cosa solo por eso, así que nadie se metía con el por miedo a su tío, un cobarde en pocas palabras, en cuanto al otro chico, Seth Cleatewer no lo conocía y aun no llegaba, las cosas de Gregory ya estaban listas y tenia todo ordenado así que ya había llegado, y sin duda debería estar por allí paseando seduciendo a las chicas nuevas, este seria un año muy largo…

Me puse a arreglar mis cosas sin prisa alguna, tenía todo el día libre, apenas y comenzaba el año nuevo y ya extrañaba estar en casa y ver a Sthephenie, quería verla, ella había sido mi novia durante dos años y habíamos terminado porque según ella quería tiempo, como si no supiera que alguien más le interesaba, me daba rabia pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, si ella era feliz nada mas importaba, extrañaba tenerla cerca, mirarla mientras estaba concentrada en algo, sus besos, pero ya la había perdido y tenia que empezar a vivir sin ella, como decía mi padre, conocería a mas chicas y tal vez algún día me casaría con alguien como el lo hizo con Esme mi madre, así que debía empezar desde cero. Estaba pensando cuando escuche que la puerta se abría, me asome y vi a un chico que entraba con una maleta, era alto, algo musculoso y de piel morena, su rostro era parecida a la un niño pero con facciones maduras.

- Hola! Soy Seth ¿tu eres…?

- Edward, mucho gusto –dije estrechando su mando.

- Vaya y ¿Quién es nuestro otro compañero?

- Un estúpido engreído que te caerá mal igual que a todos, créeme.

- Ha entonces no quiero toparme con el.

- Espera ha que lo conozcas para que lo compruebes tu mismo. –le dije

Seguimos platicando sobre cosas de nosotros, estamos muy entretenidos cuando Gregory entro a la habitación con su estúpida cara de satisfacción, al parecer ya había encontrado con quien divertirse.

- Hola Edward! Vaya llegaste! Pensé que no lo harías, tal vez a tu ex noviecita le de gusto saber que te aceptaron ¿no crees?

- ¿sabes Gregory? A mi me daría gusto eso, en cambio tu eres un niño mimado al que su tío le da todo, eso debe ser mas penoso ¿no?, digo vivir a las costillas de tu tío es algo muy cruel, no te gastes su fortuna podrían quedarse en la ruina con el genio que tienen los dos, ya te imagino pidiendo dinero en la calle "ayúdeme por favor después de malgastar mi inútil vida se hizo de mi un estúpido inservible" –me burle de el.

- Búrlate todo lo que quieras Cullen, este año no tendrás a la chica mas linda del Instituto ¿sabes?, creo que ya me adelante.

- Vaya ¿Quién seria esa pobre chica?, debió sentir lastima de ti…

- Ya quisieras… por cierto ¿Quién es este? –dijo señalando a Seth con la cabeza.

- Soy Seth y me encantaría que te alejaras de mí.

- No te preocupes, eres del club "Cullen tonto", tú no puedes estar cerca de mí.

- Ya quisieras que yo estuviera en tu "equipito"

- Si, si, vaya Cullen ganas mas admiradores con cada paso que das, ten cuidado podrías terminar con un gran equipo pero sin una bella chica…

- Como si me importara… voy a salir, al rato regreso, adiós Seth

- Adiós Edward.

Ese Gregory me sacaba de mis casillas, era un presumido que creía que podía tener a todas las chicas a sus pies por el simple hecho de ser el sobrino del director además ¿a que se había referido con que se me había adelantado a conquistar a la chica mas linda del instituto?, estaba completamente loco. Me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett, al parecer no encontraba algo…

- Emmett ¿Qué haces?

- Hola Ed, ha… busco algo

- ¿has visto a Alice?

- No, desde en la mañana que se fue no la he visto.

- ¿Dónde demonios se mete?

- Vaya, Eddy esta de mal humor ¿he?, ¿Qué sucedió?

- El estúpido de Gregory que me saca de mis casillas y para colmo este año me toco con el de compañero de habitación.

- Que suerte tienes hermanito…

- Si ya lo se… bueno voy a dar una vuelta, si ves a Alice le dices que luego la veo.

- Muy bien… Andrés! ¿Dónde estas?

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a la planta baja, tenia que ir a Lounge a arreglar unas cosas, este año me metería a la secta y tenia que asegurarme de que nadie lo sabría, me metí por el patio y encontré a Jane platicando con Heidi.

- Hola Jane, Heidi.

- Hola Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que vendrías mas al rato. –Heidi era una chica muy linda, pero nunca estuve interesado en ella, y aun así ella nunca se daba por vencida.

- Si, solo quería hablar con Aro, ¿sabes donde esta Jane?.

- No lo se, me dijo que estaría aquí en unos minutos ya no debe de tardar, ¿vas a esperarlo?

- Si ya que… -me senté en una de las bancas que había allí, mientras observaba a algunos de los chicos que estaba allí, era alto, muy alto casi como Emmett y eso que el era enorme, era moreno y de ojos negros, un chico nuevo. Minutos después Aro llego y me apresure a hablar con el.

- Aro.

- Edward! Que gusto tenerte aquí, ¿ya te decidiste?

- Si y mi respuesta es si, solo quería saber mas…

- No te preocupes somos muy sigilosos, nadie sabrá que perteneces a la secta, si quieres puedes venir por la tarde para explicarte algunas cosas.

- De acuerdo, aquí estaré en la tarde.

- Muy bien, te estaré esperando querido Edward.

Salí de allí, sabia en que me estaba metiendo, pero no podía seguir con la incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que hacia Emmett que lo tenia tan apurado, a veces se veía muy… eufórico, quería saber de que se trataba todo esto, Aro me había invitado a formar parte de la secta una semana antes de entrar, cuando fueron las inscripciones y me lo encontré, me dirigí al patio de afuera, al que estaba cerca de la entrada principal, estaba observando como entraban algunos coches, mas alumnos continuaban llegando, me aleje de ahí y me dirigí cerca de donde estaba el comedor, pero mi mirada se detuvo en una chica de cabello caoba largo y ondulado que estaba atándose uno de sus zapatos, era una especie de conexión, no se que fue pero me quede allí, ella se levanto y al tiempo en que lo hacia se removió el cabello del hombro y este cayo en su espalda, era algo parecido a ese tipo de comerciales de shampoo, cuando esta volteo la mirada me encontré con un par de ojos chocolate que brillaban de una manera totalmente encantadora, la chica era algo mas bajita que yo, de piel blanca, su cabello como ya mencione era lago ondulado de las puntas y de color caoba este se veía hermoso entre sus hombros, llevaba puesto un short morado y una blusa blanca con estampados morados, era un chica completamente… hermosa, la mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, me que de embobado mirándola mientras ella me miraba fijamente también, de pronto pareció recordar algo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todas partes, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, quería ir detrás de ella, pero no podía después de todo ¿Qué le diría? "Hola soy Edward me parece que eres realmente hermosa y que me gustaría ser tu amigo y confidente", sonaría demasiado extraño y tal vez pensaría que estaba loco, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al patio de atrás, me senté en una de las bancas que estaba allí. Tenia cosas en que pensar como ¿en que estúpido taller me metería?, además Emmett quería que me metiera al equipo de Futbol y no sonaba mal, al contrario me gustaría mucho unirme al equipo pero tenia que esperar a que se hicieran las audiciones.

No se durante cuanto tiempo estuve sentado allí, pero sentí que mi teléfono estaba sonando, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi el numero, desconocido, no sabia quien era, abrí la tapa y conteste.

- ¿Hola?

- EDWARD CULLEN! ¿Dónde TE HAS METIDO? TE HE BUSCADO DESDE HACE COMO UNA HORA Y NO TE ENCUENTRO POR NINGUN LADO, FUI HA TU HABITACION Y NO ESTABAS! ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE VENGAS AHORA MISMO A MI HABITACION Y ME ENTREGUES MI TELEFONO!

- Alice para empezar cálmate ¿de acuerdo? –estaba muy alterada, estaba gritando.

- Esta bien… -contesto mas calmada

- Bien, ya no te preocupes ahora voy a llevarte tu teléfono.

- De acuerdo pero si no estas aquí dentro de cinco minutos te asesinare!

- Si Alice, es que estaba en Lounge, ya le dije a Aro que si..

- Ha si… -dijo ella.

- Oye Alice ¿te robaste un teléfono?

- No claro que no! Es el teléfono de Bella…

- ¿Bella?

- Si mi compañera.

- Huy espero que no la estés volviendo loca con tus cosas de la "moda"

- Jaja, que gracioso Edward.

- Bien, bien ahora voy.

- Bien te espero.

- Si enana adiós.

- Adiós. –se escucho que dijo y después colgó.

Me levante rápidamente de la banca y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, sino se pondría como histérica gritando por todos lados. Subí al ascensor y una vez que este paro, camine por el pasillo y vi el letrero que decía "Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Tanya Denali", toque la puerta y dos segundos después Alice abrió y corrió hasta mi.

- Edward! Ya estas aquí! Dame mi teléfono!

Esta bien, ya cálmate enana! –saque su teléfono de mi bolsillo y se lo tendí, justamente cuando se lo estaba dando me di cuenta de había alguien mas y de que nos estaban mirando así que levante la vista y vaya sorpresa me lleve, ni yo podía creerlo, me le quede viendo y si, sin duda alguna era la chica que vi hace rato, estaba igual de hermosa, lamentablemente Alice tuve que interrumpir nuestra mirada.

- Bella! Ven aquí!

- Amm… si claro –respondió la chica, su voz era hermosa al igual que ella y conforme se acercaba mas me daba cuenta de que era más hermosa en persona, se acerco hasta quedar al lado de Alice.

- Bella, el es Edward mi hermano, Edward ella es Bella mi hermana adoptada! –dijo una Alice muy feliz a la cual no había visto desde hace algún tiempo, me quede viendo a Bella, era demasiado hermosa para mis ojos, tanto que casi dolía, sin duda ella no se podía comparar con Rosalie, Bella la dejaba muy atrás, no podía reaccionar estaba ido.

- Mucho gusto –dijo la chica rápidamente

- Igualmente –no le quite la mirada de encima, era algo hinoptizante mirar sus ojos chocolate, se comenzó a ruborizar lo cual causo un efecto adorable, se veía realmente HERMOSA!

- Amm. HOLA! Sigo aquí! –grito Alice, haciéndome salir de mi sueño.

- Lo siento enana… ¿ya estas feliz?

- Mucho! Ya conociste a mi hermanita adoptiva Bella!

- ¿hermana adoptiva? –otra vez…

- Así es ¿verdad Bella? –le dijo mirándola.

- Si claro.

- Alice otra vez… -lo estaba haciendo de nuevo y ya sabia lo que vendría, un fin de semana de compras.

- ¿Qué? Bella y yo nos llevamos muy bien y estoy segura de que a Emmett también le agrado. –esperen… ¿Emmett ya la conocía?.

- ¿ya se la presentaste a Emmett?

- Bueno podría llamársele así… -fruncí el ceño y con la mirada le pregunte que era lo que había sucedido. –íbamos a ver si te había visto y estaba peleando con un chico, pero el muy tonto lanza un zapato al aire y este salió disparado a la cabeza de Bella. –así que era propensa a los accidentes interesante.

- Interesante para ser verdad… Emmett siempre mete la pata.

- Si lo se –respondió Alice, justo en ese momento el idiota de Gregory entro.

- ¿Bella? –pregunto asomándose.

- ¿si? ¿necesitas algo Greg? –vaya ahora entendía a lo que se refería con que se me había adelantado con la chica mas linda del instituto, el hecho de pensarlo me dio coraje, era un idiota y solo lastimaría a Bella hasta lograr lo que quiere… sexo.

- Amm… bueno venia a avisarte que tu guía esta esperando en la dirección.

- Ho cierto, ya voy! –le respondió Bella.

- Bien, espero afuera. –este cerro la puerta después de avisarle a Bella que su guía la esperaba en la dirección, malditos guías, yo no necesitaba uno.

- Lo siento Alice, tengo que ir a ver a mi guía… -se disculpo Bella.

- No te preocupes, solo ruega por que sea atractivo. –el sueño de toda chica.

- JA! Ojala… me conformo con que no sea un idiota… -menciono lo ultimo bajito para que no la escucharan. Esta chica de verdad tenía algo de humor, no le importaba que no fuera atractivo, sino que ni fuera un idiota, el hecho me hizo reír junto con Alice. –bien creo que me voy, te veo después Alice.

- Bien esperare. –le contesto mi hermana.

- Edward… -dijo como despedida, yo solo asentí, después de que esta salió Alice empezó a interrogarme.

- Cuéntame todo, ¿Aro te acepto?

- Así es, me dijo que me veía ahora por la tarde para explicarme algunas cosas, así que tengo que ir.

- De acuerdo pero me tienes que contar para cuando yo entre.

- Alice… ya lo hemos hablado, ni Emmett ni mucho menos yo queremos que entres a esto.

- Lo se Edward pero no es decisión tuya ni de Emmett sino mía.

- De acuerdo enana, solo piénsalo

- No tengo nada que pensar y no me digas enana.

- Ok, ok, pero si eres una enana.

- Ya cállate Edward!

- Esta bien, esta bien, me voy voy a cambiarme antes.

- Esta bien, te veo al rato.

- Si enana, adiós.

- Adiós!

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí mi habitación, ni Seth ni Gregory se encontraban allí, tome mi toalla y me metí a la ducha, dure un tiempo allí metido creo que unos 15 minutos, tal vez mas… me cambie y me peine, bueno yo no lo llamaría peinar, solo lo desarregle un poco, cuando estuve cambiado note que habían pasado unos 45 minutos desde que me había ido de la habitación de Alice, así que apresure y me dirigí a Lounge, quería saber si existía algún tipo de regla o algo por el estilo, necesitaba saber mas, me apresure y una vez que entre vi a Jasper allí, hablando con Alec.

- Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que tu vendrías hasta en la noche.

- Si así es, solo estaba arreglando un asunto… -dijo mirando a Alec.

- ¿Qué asunto?

- Luego te explico, te veo en la noche.

- Ok, Alec ¿Dónde esta Aro?

- Esta por aquí, sígueme. –lo seguí y vi que mas adelante había una pequeña entrada que daba a las afueras de la escuela, se metió por uno de los callejones y entramos a un cuarto algo oscuro.

- Aro, tienes visita.

- Edward! Que bueno que ya estas aquí amigo mío.

- Gracias Aro.

- Bien Alec puedes irte.

- Si. –este salió y nos dejo a solas.

- ¿Dónde esta Cayo y Marco?

- Investigando algo… bien Edward quiero explicarte unas cosas ¿te parece?

- Si me parece bien.

- De acuerdo, antes que nada y la mayor de todas las reglas, no debes revelar nada sobre nosotros, nada ¿entendiste?

- Si, lo entendí muy bien.

- Eso espero, tu hermano si lo hizo y ahora esta muy bien, aunque espero mas de ti, nosotros como sabes tenemos esta secta por pura diversión, pero también hay riesgos, por ejemplo; las carreras ilegales, las hacemos al menos una vez a la semana y la vida de quien sea que conduzca no es responsabilidad de nosotros, es por voluntad como sabes… -yo asentí –bien, las fiestas son otra cosa, las organizamos en un bar que esta cerca, hay bebidas, diversión, hacemos lo que se nos ocurra vaya!, pero solo tienes que ocultarlo no importa quien lo pregunto, si alguien llega a sospechar tomamos medidas serias Edward, a veces les damos algún sustito para que se callen, a veces tenemos que amenazarlos, así que por el bien de tus amigos es mejor que no le digas a nadie, excepto a quienes ya forman parte de la secta como tu hermano, Jasper Hale y su hermana Rosalie acaba de aceptar también, además esta Heidi creo que la conoces, el punto es que nadie puede saberlo ¿de acuerdo?.

- De acuerdo, nadie tiene que enterarse o pagarían las consecuencias.

- Exacto, así que te veré hasta que haya algún evento esta semana, mandare a alguien a avisarte, no te preocupes.

- Muy bien, entonces ¿eso es todo?.

- Así es, ya sabrás mas cosas a su tiempo.

- De acuerdo, entonces me voy.

- Cuídate querido Edward.

- Lo mismo digo Aro.

Salí de allí y me dirigí a la escuela de nuevo, Jasper ya no estaba así que quizá estaba por ahí, tal vez en el patio, camine algo rápido hacia el campo, aun pensando en Alice, no quería que ella se metiera en esto, digo era su hermano, era normal querer lo mejor para ella ¿no?, de alguna manera intentaría convencerla de que no lo hiciera, hoy se veía diferente, había algo en ella que era diferente, pero no sabia que, cuando llegue al patio vi a Alice y Bella mirándose la una a la otra serias, me acerque y escuche que Bella le decía a Alice:

- Solo bromeo Alice! –después se puso a reír de una manera linda lo acepto, me acerque mas hasta quedar detrás de ellas.

- Vaya alguien esta de humor hoy. –le dije a Bella, ella solo se limito a mirarme y a sonreír.

- Ed! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo estaba pasando por aquí… ya sabes… -le dije intentando que comprendiera.

- Ho ya entendí…

- ¿alguien me explicara de que hablan? –pregunto Bella.

- No es nada Bella, olvídalo, cosas de hermanos.

- Hablando de hermanos ¿no has visto a Emmett? –le pregunte a Alice.

- No desde esta mañana… oye Bella ¿tienes hermanos? –me le quede viendo a Bella, note que no le gustaba hablar del tema, su cara lo decía todo, al parecer Alice la había tomado desprevenida.

- Alice creo que no deberíamos tocar el tema… aun… -le dije.

- Pero… -justo cuando iba a protestar llego Rosalie.

- Chicas ya estoy aquí! Hola Edward! –me saludo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Rose que gusto verte. –le dije y era verdad, tenia tiempo que no la veía.

- Lo mismo digo ¿Qué hacen chicas?

- Estamos escogiendo un taller –explico Alice, demonios había olvidado que debía escoger un taller.

- ¿y a cual van a entrar? –pregunto Rose.

- Aun no sabemos, pero hemos quitado muchos de la lista, unos son totalmente aburridos y no queremos dormirnos a media clase.

Y- o estaría dispuesta ha hacerlo –dijo Bella, esta chica de verdad que le gustaba ser chistosa, yo no pude evitarlo y me empecé a reír igual que Alice y Rosalie –no es gracioso, es verdad, yo estaría dispuesta a meterme a algún taller que mencionara dormirse en clase.

- ¿Quién no lo haría Bella? –contesto Alice riendo.

- Pero bueno, ¿Cuál les gusta más? –les pregunto Rosalie.

- Teatro! –dijo Alice rápidamente.

- Ninguno –dijo Bella, ¿es que acaso quería encontrar un taller donde dormir? Los tres nos empezamos a reír de nuevo.

- Vamos Bella te gustara lo se… -le dijo Alice intentando convencerla.

- Alice también hablo enserio, no soy buena en eso.

- Ya veras que si Bella.

- Enana no la obligues apenas la conociste hoy y ya te tiene miedo y eso que aun no han salido de compras porque saldría huyendo de allí. –le dije en broma.

- Cállate Edward no arruines el día y no me digas enana! –dijo molesta.

- Alice tu hermano yo y todas las personas que te conocemos sabemos que eres una compradora impulsiva y que a veces hasta yo quiero salir corriendo de una boutique cuando voy contigo. –le explico Rosalie.

- Y si eres una enana. –termine de explicar.

- Claro que no! –protesto Alice.

- Ho claro que si –Rosalie me siguió la corriente.

- Así es. –continúe yo.

- Que no! –repitió Alice.

- Que si. –dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Que no! –dijo Alice al tiempo en que se levantaba y se me echaba encima intentando golpearme, yo la levante y la empecé a zarandear en el aire como cuando lo hacia de pequeño, mientras Alice gritaba.

- Suéltame Edward! Sabes que odio que hagas eso! Bájame ya!

- Tu te lo ganaste enana –le dije cargándola y dándole vueltas.

- BAAJAMEE! –repitió Alice, Rosalie intento ayudar a Alice y la cambie ahora haciendo los miso con Rosalie.

- Basta Edward! Estoy mareándome voy a vomitar! Suéltame ya! –decía Rosalie, pero ninguna se iba a salvar ni siquiera Bella.

- Claro que no, tu tampoco te salvaras Bella! –le grite, Alice y Rosalie me agarraron para que no pudiera moverme pero yo podía con ellas.

- Bella corre! Vete antes de que te alcance! –le grito Alice.

- Claro pero… -Alice la interrumpió

- Nada de peros Bella! Créeme no quieres saber lo que se siente y será mejor que corras ya! –le grito una vez mas, Bella se quedo parada viendo como me las cargaba a las dos, para mi fortuna ya me había librado de Alice y Rose, ahora le tocaba a Bella.

- No te escaparas, a ti también te toca. –le dije mientras me soltaba de Alice, en cuanto lo hice Bella se hecho a correr rápidamente, yo la seguí, al parecer se dirigía a las canchas, corrí mas rápido pero ahí fue cuando supe hacia donde se dirigía: a los vestidores, me di la vuelta y me metí por la parte de atrás de la cancha de Futbol, Bella estaba parada viendo hacia el frente, ni siquiera noto cuando me acercaba a ella por detrás, lentamente la tome de la cintura y le susurre al oído:

- Te atrape.

- Demonios –dijo ella bajito, yo me reí un poco.

Después la cargue con los dos brazos y empecé a agitarla de un lado para otro, ella estaba gritando y yo seguía zarandeándola, parecía una muñeca que se podía romper fácilmente, cuando termine la empecé a bajar lentamente, se sostuvo de mi… creo que se había mareado, la baje cerca de mi estatura y sin darme cuenta ya la tenia a unos centímetros de mi rostro, ella seguía respirando con dificultad mientras yo seguía divirtiéndome por su cara, pero me surgió una necesidad de tenerla cerca y de no dejarla ir, la aferre mas contra mi, aun con mis manos en su cintura ella puso las suyas encima de las mías, luego me miro a los ojos y pude notar esos ojos chocolate tan hermosos que tenia, era como estar en un lugar diferente donde no te importara si la gente te estaba mirando, solo éramos ella y yo, me di cuenta de que no existía criatura mas hermosa en el mundo que ella, una chica linda, sin duda algún día encontraría a un chico que la quisiera tanto que seria capaz de bajarle el universo entero, todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron de mi mente cuando escuche a alguien toser, era Alice y Rosalie, que estaban paradas viendo la escena, antes de soltarla le pregunte si sentía bien por que se puso roja, pero ella dijo que estaba bien, cuando nos acercamos encontré a una Alice curiosa.

- ¿Qué hacían Bella? –le pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nada, es que estaba muy mareada y Edward me sostuvo para que no me cayera ¿verdad? –me pregunto.

- Si, creo que me pase y la maree demasiado.

- Aja –dijo Alice, sabia por su tono de voz que no nos había creído nada –Bella vamos, tenemos que escoger un taller.

- Claro vamos.

Durante todo el trayecto platique con Rosalie sobre la secta, al parecer ella también sabia muy poco, pero ambos investigaríamos, ella me ayudaría estaba seguro, si se trataba de Emmett ella haría cualquier cosa, después de eso observe como Alice le ponía a Bella su carita de cachorro que nadie podía resistir, esta le dijo algo que no entendí, subimos a las habitaciones y me despedí de ellas, camine por el pasillo y antes de abrir la puerta pensé en alguien: Bella.

* * *

**Hola chicos! pues aqui esta el otro capitulo jaja, no se esperaban un Edward'POV verdad? jaja los agarre desprevenidos jaja lo hice ya que no tenia nada que hacer y tenia inspiracion y espero les guste por que aqui estoy a las cinco de la mañana haciendolo! jaja!**

**Bien pues me voy con el otro capitulo imagino que ya lo quieren leer pero ¿saben que? se van a esperar a que lo termine jaja ya cai termino no se preocupen! **

**Cuidense y dejen comentario! ya saben loque sea, insultos, sugerencias se acepta de todo!**

**bye!**


	5. Un comienzo no del todo bien

**Un comienzo no del todo bien…**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

Desperté con la alarma del despertador, mire a mi alrededor y vi que Alice y Tanya también se estaban despertando, hoy seria un día interesante, hoy seria mi primer día de clases, hoy comenzaría mi tormento…

Me levante algo dormida aun, Tanya estaba sentada en su cama viendo al vacio, estaba como ida, me preocupe cuando pase por un lado de ella y ni si quiera parpadeo, me acerque lentamente a ella y me hinque frente a ella, después de unos minutos ella volteo su mirada hacia mi y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tanya ¿te pasa algo? –pregunte preocupada.

- No, es solo la nostalgia, siempre que empieza un nuevo año me da nostalgia, las cosas cambian cada año, las personas cambian cuando regresan de vacaciones, ¿Por qué sucede eso? –pregunto algo triste.

- Bueno Tanya, a veces la gente ni siquiera se da cuenta de que cambia, a veces solo sucede, es algo normal, pero no importa, por que al final de todo descubres que no importa por que de cualquier modo tu afecto hacia esas personas no cambiara, pueden ser amigas que se hicieron enemigas y a pesar de todo no son enemigas por que aunque no quieran aceptarlo se preocupan la una por la otra, así que no te preocupes, todo esta bien ¿de acuerdo? –intente explicarle.

- Tienes razón, supongo que yo cambie en estas vacaciones y ni cuenta me di, pero para mi todo sigue igual –dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente, al mismo tiempo en que yo lo hacia –es un día de un nuevo año y debe ser genial.

- Así se habla. –le dije sonriendo.

- Voy a cambiarme.

- Yo también. –ella se fue al closet y busco algo que ponerse, cuando me di cuenta no veía a Alice por ningún lado.

- ¿Alice?, ¿Dónde estas? –pregunte al vacio como una completa loca que habla con el aire.

- Por aquí! –grito desde el baño.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada solo me lavaba los dientes, ¿ya esta bien Tanya?

- Si, aun no entiendo muy bien a que se refería.

- Ven –dijo jalándome adentro del baño, cerro la puerta y comenzó a hablar en susurros –veras, hace como tres años, en nuestra escuela anterior ya sabes, Tanya tenia una amiga que se llamaba Victoria, eran inseparables, las dos parecían uña y mugre, compartían sus gustos hasta la ropa se prestaban todo eso, cosas de amigas, pero al año siguiente Victoria regreso muy cambiada, hasta su forma de vestir cambio, vestía menos elegante como sino le importara y el año pasado no era así, le gustaba verse bien, te lo digo porque yo la conozco y aun nos hablamos, pero bueno cuando Tanya la vio se sorprendió mucho y no era para mas, todos nos sorprendimos, Tanya hizo un intento por seguirle el ritmo, hasta se la pasaba con los amigos de Victoria, pero de repente Victoria dejo de hablarle a Tanya, así que Tanya se canso de eso y hablo con ella, pero Victoria le dijo que ella no estaba para juegos de niñas que ya creciera, que el mundo no era como parecía, Tanya le dijo que no sabia por que decía eso y Victoria le dijo que ella nunca sabría a que se refería por que era una niña mimada que solo pensaba en ella y que no le importaba lastimar a los demás, hasta la llamo estúpida, así que Tanya le dijo que no la molestaría mas y así ha sido ni Victoria ni Tanya se hablan hasta el momento, Tanya sigue sin comprender porque Victoria le dijo todas esas cosas feas, y después de que se dejo de juntas con Victoria se unió al sequito de estúpidas de Heidi, y para colmo el grupo de Victoria y el de Heidi no se llevan, siempre están peleando igual que Rosalie y yo, nosotras siempre estamos peleando con ella, digamos que no les caemos bien por alguna extraña razón y nosotras tampoco las soportamos, son chicas plásticas, tu entiendes.

- Vaya, pobre Tanya, sigue muy dolida por eso.

- Pues si, pero ella no lo demuestra frente a Victoria y sinceramente a Victoria le pesa mucho lo que hizo, se que ambas se extrañan pero nadie sabe que hacer para que se reconcilien, una vez yo lo intente y ambas dejaron de hablarme, pero una semana después Victoria me dirigió la palabra de nuevo, Tanya no.

- Bien, ahora se por que no te cae bien.

- No es que me caiga mal Bella, pero aparte de que esta con el sequito de las plásticas, ella se cierra en su mundo a veces y no la sacas de ahí.

- Eso lo entiendo muy bien Alice… a veces te encierras tu mismo en tu propia burbuja por miedo o depresión, a veces solo quieres estar sola sin que nadie te presione por algo, te ayuda mucho créeme… pero bueno voy a vestirme por que se me hará tarde.

- Muy bien.

Salí del baño y vi que Tanya ya estaba cambiada, me dedico una sonrisa a la cual yo le correspondí y me dirigí al closet para buscar que ponerme, escoja un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra, cuando Alice salió del baño me metí y me cambie, después me puse a lavarme los dientes, en lo personal Tanya me parecía una chica linda y de lo mas dulce, pero la gente cambia mucho cuando tiene experiencias malas… si lo sabré yo. Cuando me lave los dientes me moje el cabella y me lo cepille, me recogí todo el cabello hacia atrás con una diadema, cuando salí vi que Tanya se debatía entre hablarle o no a Alice, ella se estaba calzando sus zapatos, yo me puse mis converse negros y después metí una libreta a mi mochila, después de todo el primer día los profesores tenían la costumbre de decir cual era el material que utilizaríamos, cuando estuve lista espere a que Alice terminara de arreglarse.

- Chicas yo me voy ya, las veo mas tarde, adiós Bella, adiós Alice. –dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

- Hasta luego Tanya. –Alice se quedo muda cuando Tanya de despidió de ella.

- ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? –le pregunte sentándome en su cama.

- Bueno es que… tu lo viste… ella se despidió de mi. –dijo atónita.

- Si Alice, se despidió de ti por que para ella aun sigues siendo su amiga, sino por que se tomaría la molestia de despedirse de ti.

- Wow, es que… no lo puedo creer.

- Esta bien Allie ahora apúrate por que llegaremos tarde.

- Cierto, ya estoy lista vámonos.

Salimos de la habitación y tocamos la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie, nos abrió una chica alta y morena, su cabello era de color negro y lacio, le caía por los hombros.

- ¿esta Rosalie? –pregunto Alice.

- Un minuto. –dijo la chica –Rosalie te buscan! –le grito.

- Ya voy! –se escucho que grito Rosalie.

- Esta mujer si que tarda! –dijo Alice impaciente, en ese momento Rosalie salió con la chica que nos había abierto la puerta.

- Lo siento chicas, se me hizo tarde, pero bueno… les presento a Zafrina, mi compañera de habitación, Zafrina ellas son Alice y Bella –dijo señalándonos.

- Mucho gusto. –dijo Alice.

- Hola! –le dije yo.

- Es un placer –dijo ella.

- ¿les importa si ella viene con nosotras? –pregunto Rosalie.

- Para nada! Así seremos cuatro! –dijo Alice quien tomo del brazo a Zafrina encaminándose al ascensor.

- ¿eres muy imperativa verdad? –le pregunto Zafrina.

- Algo así… -dijo Alice dudando.

- Ya lo note… -dijo con cara de _"aléjenla de mí",_ Rosalie y yo empezamos a reírnos bajito.

Nos metimos al ascensor hasta llegar al primer piso, salimos disparadas del edificio, por que ya se nos había hecho tarde, a Alice le tocaba Lengua, a Rosalie Biología y a Zafrina y a mi Química, así que nos apresuramos al salón, subimos corriendo al ascensor y corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos al aula, cuando llegamos vi que el profesor aun no llegaba, por lo tanto el aula era un alboroto, vario se estaban presentando, otros ya estaban platicando animadamente, me dirigí a una de las ultimas mesas, ya que eran para dos, Zafrina se sentó conmigo, comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, en la primera fila había unos chicos bromeando entre ellos, en la segunda también, en la tercera vi que estaban unas chicas platicando muy animadamente mientras volteaban a ver a las demás chicas, al parecer las estaban criticando, en ese momento voltearon y me vieron, desvié la mirada rápidamente y mi fije que en la fila de a lado estaba sentado Edward platicando con una chica.

- Es todo un alboroto. –comento Zafrina.

- Así es siempre el primer día… un total caos. –le respondí.

- Si, por eso yo nunca pienso que es el primer día, siempre me digo que cada año es lo mismo aun que siempre término pensando que nada es lo mismo. –ambas reímos y note que varios habían volteado a mirarnos, fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué nos miraban?, no me gustaba llamar la atención, al menos no tanto…

- Así que… ¿de donde vienes?

- Forks… un pequeño pueblito de Washington ¿y tu?

- Yo soy de aquí, de Arizona.

- Vaya, tienes que mostrarme la ciudad. –le dije.

- Cuando quieras, hay lugares bastante interesantes, al menos para los nuevos.

- Me imagino.

En ese momento llego el profesor, era algo mayor ya, ya se le empezaban a notar las canas pero aun así no perdía su atractivo, hizo que todos nos presentáramos para mi gran fortuna (nótese el sarcasmo), cuando yo me levante todos me miraron, suspire y les dije mis datos, cuando termine algunos comenzaron a cuchichear, luego siguió el turno de Zafrina que estaba junto a mi, cuando terminamos nos dijo que iba a ser necesario llevar bata ya que tendríamos que realizar algunos experimentos, la clase se paso rápido, cuando el timbre sonó me fije cual era mi materia siguiente me tocaba Lengua, tome mi mochila y me despedí de Zafrina, la volvería a ver en el almuerzo, cuando salí alguien me toco el hombro, voltee rápidamente y vi que era uno de los chicos que ayer había visto cuando estaba con Jasper, el hermano gemelo de la otra chica, sinceramente no recordaba muy bien sus nombres.

- Hola, soy Alec Vulturi.

- Bella Swan. –le respondí mientras estrechaba su mano.

- ¿Qué materia te toca?

- Lengua.

- Genial, a mí también ¿te puedo acompañar?

- Claro.

- Bien, Bella dime ¿Qué haces por Arizona?

- Pues, fue decisión de mis padres no mía así que…

- Ho, ¿la chica rebelde?

- Bueno… en ocasiones pero no a tal grado de rebeldía.

- Vaya, tienes 17 años verdad?

- Así es, supongo que tu también.

- Claro, me veo mas joven cierto? –no pude evitarlo y me reí, mientras entrabamos al ascensor, seguimos platicando mientras llegábamos, cuando llegamos vi que todos nos miraban… de nuevo, _genial, este va a ser un día largo Bella, _si lo se, como si no lo supiera querida conciencia. Me senté en una de las mesas desocupadas y Alec se sentó junto a mí, refunfuñe para mis adentros mientras todos nos miraban.

- ¿te molesta? –voltee a ver a Alec quien sonreía.

- ¿Qué? –pregunte confundida.

- Que nos vean… te molesta ¿verdad?

- La verdad si… no se por que pero lo hacen…

- No es para mas, estas con un chico popular -dijo señalándose así mismo con el dedo.

- Vaya, no lo sabia.

- Pues cuando necesites algo, solo dilo, me caes bien.

- Pues… gracias –dije frunciendo el ceño, vaya a penas le hablo cinco minutos y ya le caigo bien.

El profesor llego y se puso ha hacer la presentación… otra vez, cuando termine me senté, y note que ya casi terminaba la hora, lo cual no quería que sucediera, me tocaba Baile y Canto… _vamos! Sabes que te mueres por que termine esta clase!, _claro que no!... bueno, solo un poco, me gustaba bailar, pero en cuanto a cantar se refería, no me gustaba hacerlo en publico, yo si cantaba, pero cuando estaba sola, no me gustaba que me escucharan, mas bien me daba vergüenza, solo esperaba no cantar enfrente de todos. El timbre sonó para mi desgracia… me levante muy a mi pesar de mi asiento y me despedí de Alec, así que me dirigí a Baile y Canto, el salón era mas grande que los demás, supongo por que la clase era mixta (es decir que había hombres y mujeres), para mi sorpresa muchos ya estaban allí, vi a Tanya con la otra chica, Heidi, y otras dos mas, una era rubia y de ojos azules, de piel blanca, la otra era alta de cabello rojizo y lacio, de ojos color verde, pero me asuste cuando escuche un grito…

- BELLA! YA ESTAS AQUÍ! ¿POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO? –dijo Alice quien caminaba hacia mi.

- Lo… lo siento Allie es que me entretuve.

- Pues muy mal, debes llegar a tiempo a esta clase ¿entendido?.

- Ok.

- Bien –dijo con una sonrisa –ahora ven vamos con los chicos, me jalo de la mano y vi que allí estaban Rosalie y Edward.

- Hola Rose, hola Edward –los salude.

- Hola Bella –dijo Edward muy cortésmente.

- Alice estaba volviéndose loca porque no aparecías…

- Si ya lo note…

- Hay ya déjenme en paz aquí yo siempre parezco la loca. –dijo poniendo cara de indignada.

- Vamos Allie sabes que no es así, ¿o si hermanita querida? –le dije muy cariñosamente.

- Ha! Eres genial Bella te quiero!

- Ya lo se. –le dije mientras reía.

- Buenos días jóvenes! –saludo la profesora, que iba entrando al aula –soy su profesora Mary Ann, espero llevarme bien con ustedes este año, disculpen por la falta de sillas, pero he estado muy atareada, mañana ya habrá sillas para que puedan sentarse, mientras pueden sentarse en el suelo, los que gusten claro. –inmediatamente todos nos sentamos. –bien, déjenme explicarles como es esta materia, bien para empezar se les dará 20 minutos para que pueden ir a cambiarse, al gusto que quieran, los lunes daremos clase de Canto, miércoles, Baile y el viernes veremos como han mejorado, por hoy les daré libre el resto de la clase, pero mañana los quiero aquí preparados para su clase de Baile, así que pueden irse.

Todos nos levantamos rápidamente, platicaba con Alice sobre como le haríamos para llegar a tiempo, y sobre ir a inscribirnos al taller de Teatro, Rosalie y Edward venían detrás de nosotros conversando también, en ese momento apareció el hermano de Alice, Emmett.

- Enana! Hola! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Emmy!

- Oye!

- No me digas enana.

- Ok, ok, Hola Bella, ¿no te dolió mucho el golpe de ayer verdad?

- Para nada, estoy acostumbrada.

- Me alegro por que si te hubiera sucedido algo, Alice me mata y tú me matas por dejarte un chichón en la cabeza. –los tres nos reímos.

- Hey Ed! ¿listo para hacer la audición?

- ¿audición? ¿Edward vas a entrar en equipo de Fútbol? –pregunto Alice.

- Si.

- Vaya, otro deportista popular en la familia, ¡genial!

- Si Alice, genial! –dijo Edward imitándola.

- No me imites, lo único que espero es que no se te suban los sumos a la cabeza por que sino voy a tener que tomar medidas serias. –dijo Alice muy seria.

- Alice, me conoces perfectamente…

- Si y por eso te lo advierto, tu también me conoces muy bien. –ellos seguían en sus asuntos, mientras yo los veía, pero note algo interesante, nadie parecía notarlo, Emmett miraba a Rosalie con una sonrisa enorme, Rosalie lo miraba con otra sonrisa, pero con esa lucecita en los ojos que decía "me gustas", ninguno de los dos se quito la mirada hasta que hable.

- Emmett ¿tienes novia? –dije enarcando una ceja.

- No… bueno si… amm… quiero decir no. –dijo tartamudeando.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Bella? –me pregunto Alice.

- No es que solo estaba pensando que tu hermano y Rosalie hacían una linda pareja ¿no crees?.

- Ha! Si, claro que lo creo, se ven lindos juntos –dijo dando saltitos.

- Claro que no. –dijo Rosalie meneando la cabeza.

- No para nada. –contesto Emmett después de Rosalie.

- Yo creo que si, pero allá ustedes…

- Que lastima, ya me los imaginaba besándose –dijo Alice, Rosalie se sonrojo y Emmett comenzó a toser, Edward estaba a punto de decirle algo pero yo me le adelante.

- Si, es una verdadera lastima, supongo que por la fama de Casanova que Emmett tiene… por cierto Emmett hay vienen tus admiradoras –le dije señalando a las chicas que venían corriendo desde el otro lado del patio.

- Maldición, las veo luego chicas. –después de eso se fue corriendo hacia la cancha de Futbol, Alice y yo comenzamos a reírnos, al parecer solo nosotras sabíamos lo que estábamos diciendo.

- ¿Qué quisieron decir? –pregunto Edward, al lado de Rose.

- Cosas de chicas Edward… cosas de chicas –le dije mientras pasaba por a un lado de el y seguía platicando con Alice.

- Alice de verdad no puede ser mas obvio que a tu hermano le encanta Rose.

- Lo se, pero es un idiota, y no se da cuenta ni de lo que el mismo entiende, quizá cuando vea a Rose con alguien mas se de cuenta ¿no crees? –sabia que estaba queriendo decir…

- Si, ya lo creo, también si Rose ve a Emmett con alguien mas se de cuenta ¿no te parece? –le dije con una cara diabólica.

- Tu si sabes Bella querida, pero aun entramos, esperemos un poco para poner en marcha el plan "que Rosalie y Emmett acepten que se aman"

- Así es Alice, así es –comenzamos a reírnos bajito para que no escucharan ni Rose ni Edward, ya que por lo que Alice me había contado ellos eran muy amigos, así que si Edward se enteraba corríamos el riesgo de que le dijera a Rose. Cuando llegamos al edificio nos despedimos de Edward ya que teníamos Deportes y teníamos que cambiarnos, no teníamos uniformes diarios, pero si había el de Deportes, era una falda azul marino de tablas corta (ojo es un short falda de esos que son falda por arriba pero por debajo traen short), unos tres dedos arriba de las rodillas, una playera blanca y los tenis eran a tu gusto.

- Bien Rose te esperamos ya que esta materia la tenemos juntas, todas lamentablemente… -dijo Alice.

- Si, las plásticas van a estar allí, pero ni modo, me voy a cambiar ahora vengo. –nos dijo Rosalie quien se metió a su habitación.

- ¿les molesta que tengamos deportes con ellas? –le pregunte a Alice una vez dentro de nuestra habitación.

- Es que no las conoces, siempre quieren poner en vergüenza a las demás, sobre todo a nosotras dos.

- Es que ustedes nunca se han llevado ¿verdad?

- Así es, son unas estiradas insensibles, no les importa a quien lastimen si se salen con la suya.

- No creo que Tanya sea así…

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, ella no se comporta como las demás.

Dejamos nuestras mochilas en nuestras camas y nos cambiamos, al parecer la falda me quedaba mas arriba de lo que esperaba, lo bueno es que tenia short, me puse la playera rápidamente y me amarre el cabello en una cola de caballo, Alice se veía genial con el uniforme, tenia una figura increíble, llevaba unos converse blancos, igual que los míos y se había recogido el cabello en una cola de lado, se veía espectacular, ya me imaginaba a Rosalie… mi autoestima estaba por los suelos en esos momentos y eso que aun no la veía.

- Bella! Te ves increíble! Te ves hermosa! –grito Alice en cuento me vio.

- Ha… ¿gracias? –dije levantando una ceja.

- Tonta, te ves increíble de verdad, vaya haces ejercicio ¿verdad?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Se te nota, tienes un muy buen cuerpo, nadie te reconocería vestida con un vestido corto lo juro!

- Alice vamos por Rosalie. –dije intentando evitar el tema.

- Claro, vamos! –salimos del cuarto y vimos que Rosalie iba saliendo también, como dije mi autoestima estaba por los suelos en esos momentos, se veía fenomenal!, su cuerpo lucia muy bien, parecía una modelo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo igual que yo.

- Alice apenas iba a su habi…tacion –separo la palabra habitación, no sabia por que.

- Bella ¿de verdad eres tu?

- No, soy su hermana gemela, vine aquí en lugar de ella por que ella iba a Australia, claro que soy yo. –le dije.

- Es que no me lo creo, luces genial, debo admitirlo, te ves mejor que yo, mil veces mejor que yo, deja que los chicos te vean y comenzaran a babear y que decir del sequito de Heidi! Alice ¿imaginas sus caras?

- Ha! Sii ya lo creo, enseguida querrán que te unas a ellas, no lo vayas a hacer Bella eso si te lo advierto.

- No te preocupes Alice no caeré en sus redes.

- Perfecto! Vámonos!

Comenzamos a caminar y subimos al ascensor, una vez que estuvimos abajo me sentí totalmente cohibida, todos se nos quedaban mirando como tarados, quería que la tierra me tragara, unos chicos que pasaban cerca de nosotras nos guiñaron el ojo, yo solo sentí como me subía la sangre a las mejillas, intente no mirar al frente así que me puse a ver mis pies, cuando llegamos a la cancha vi que la mayoría ya estaba allí, enseguida se escucharon cuchicheos entre ellos mientras volteaban a mirarnos, de pronto cuatro chicas salieron de entre los demás y caminaron hacia nosotras, Tanya venia con ellas y me dedico una leve sonrisa, la tal Heidi cruzo los brazos y nos miro de pies a cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya, aquí están las perdedoras, Alice deberías ponerte tacones así te verías mas alta querida, en cuanto a ti Rosalie tu deberías comer mas ¿sabes? Pareces una desnutrida a pesar de que tus padres tienen dinero… -luego me miro a mi y levanto una ceja, luego sonrió –tu definitivamente no perteneces a ellas deberías unirte a nosotras, con las ganadoras. –dijo Heidi en un tono bastante engreído, _vamos bella! Pensaste en aceptar su propuesta no lo niegues!, _claro que no eso es una locura, maldita conciencia será mejor que te calles.

- Tu deberías hacer mas ejercicio Heidi, ya se te ven las piernas aguadas, deja comer tanto querida así no te saldrán tantos barros en el rostro, Bella no se va con ustedes ella esta con nosotras ¿entendiste? –dijo una Alice a la que definitivamente no conocía.

- Así que te llamas Bella… -dijo apoyando su peso en su pie derecho.

- Isabella, para ti. –le dije molesta, Alice y Rosalie me miraron pero yo seguí mirando a Heidi con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bien Isabella, ahora veras quienes son las mejores y no te quedaran ganas de hablarme así, pobre tonta.

- Vaya ¿Quién lo dice? ¿tu? ¿acaso no te has visto en el espejo? La que tiene cara de tonta aquí eres tú así que si me permites, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, con permiso. –dije mientras pasaba por un lado de ella y caminaba hacia no se donde, Alice y Rosalie me siguieron sin decir palabra alguna, fue cuando vi a Edward levantando una ceja, al parecer todos habían visto la escena, me acerque a el y vi que su rostro mostraba mucha confusión.

- No conocía a la Bella mala. –dijo aun con la ceja arriba.

- Ellas se lo buscaron, nadie le dice eso a mi hermanita y a mi mejor amiga Rose. –me excuse.

- Vaya Bella, definitivamente es mejor no meterse con la Bella mala, da miedo. –dijo Rosalie riendo.

- Bella! Hola Rosalie! –dijo Zafrina que venia corriendo hacia nosotras.

- Hola Zafrina! –la salude con una sonrisa.

- Hola chicas y… chico –dijo al ver a Edward.

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto –dijo Edward muy caballerosamente.

- Igualmente, bueno les quiero presentar a mi amiga Senna –detrás de ella estaba una chica un poco mas bajita que Zafrina, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

- Hola!, Bella Swan mucho gusto

- El gusto es mío Bella. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ellas son Alice Cullen y su hermano Edward, y esta de acá es Rosalie mi compañera de habitación.

- Mucho gusto a todas y a ti Edward.

- Hola Senna, que lindo nombre! –dijo Alice.

- Gracias –contesto Senna apenada.

- eres nueva tu también ¿verdad? –le pregunto Rosalie.

- Así es.

- Vaya pues creo que ya encontramos a nuestro propio sequito!

- ¿alguien dijo sequito? –pregunto una voz femenina desde atrás de Alice, era una chica de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y de ojos azules, era muy bonita.

- Victoria! Que gusto verte de nuevo! –grito Alice mientras la abrazaba, vaya así que ella era Victoria.

- Pues claro enana, yo siempre te seguiré lo sabes. –dijo sonriendo.

- Cierto, Victoria quiero presentarte a mis tres nuevas amigas, mira ellas son, Bella mi hermanita, Zafrina y Senna.

- Mucho gusto –le dije mientras la saludaba.

- Un placer –dijeron Zafrina y Senna.

- Es un gusto –respondió ella. –Alice dijiste ¿hermanita?

- Ha si, Bella es mi nueva hermanita ¿verdad Bella?

- Claro Alice, claro… -murmure.

- Tú no cambias enana…

- Lo se, soy la mejor! –dijo dando saltitos.

- Bueno, ¿y por que hace un momento todos estaban por allá? ¿sucedió algo? –pregunto mirando hacia las "plásticas".

- Si, ya sabes, a ellas les encanta molestarnos, incluso querían llevarse a Bella con ellas, pero ella no se lo permitió y de hecho ella nos salvo hoy!

- Vaya, bien por ti Bella, no te dejes son unas estúpidas.

- Si ya me di cuenta. –dije riéndome con ella.

- Bien, creo que esta es una plática de chicas, así que yo mejor me voy. –dijo Edward detrás de Rosalie.

- Adiós Ed! –se despidió Victoria.

Seguimos platicando un rato mas en lo que la profesora de deportes llegaba (era profesora por cierto), hablábamos sobre nosotras para conocernos mejor, definitivamente ahora éramos mas contra las "plásticas" según Alice, ella quería que fuéramos algo así como un grupo contra ellas y donde podíamos ser como quisiéramos, pero objetamos por decidirlo después por que en ese momento llego la profesora.

- Bien muchachos y muchachas, primero calentaremos unos momentos y después aremos los equipos de Futbol, Básquetbol, Vóleibol o Tenis, según lo que ustedes elijan, así que empecemos, todos corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

Nos formamos en una hilera y nos pusimos a correr, unos corrían rápido por presumir, genial aun no empezábamos a hacer los equipos y todos ya se creían Cristiano Ronaldo, claro que ninguno se podía comparar con el, tal vez Edward, pero de cualquier modo no importaba, enseguida Alice y Rosalie me alcanzaron.

- Mujer espéranos!, corres muy rápido! –se quejo Alice.

- Claro que no, apenas y estoy calentando –le dije.

- Uf! Ya te imagino corriendo enserio. –Rosalie se rio.

- Es que a Alice no le gustan mucho los deportes. –dijo.

- A mi no tanto, pero ya me acostumbre. –les dije.

Seguimos dando vueltas, hasta que la profesora nos dijo que nos detuviéramos, comenzó a formar los equipos de Futbol, Basquetbol, Voleibol y Tenis, según en el deporte que quisiéramos, yo opte por intentar con Tenis, haber si la recomendación de Jasper me servía, Rosalie y Alice también se unieron a mi, nos dirigimos a las cancha de Tenis y esperamos a la profesora, del otro lado de nosotras, estaba el grupito de Heidi, genial quizá a alguna de nosotras le tocaría competir con ella.

- Chicas, ¿ellas saben jugar? –les pregunte a las chicas.

- ¿Que si saben jugar?, Heidi gano en la competencia de escuelas con el instituto Academy Tool, ese instituto es de los mejores y tienen a unos deportistas geniales, por lo tanto si, si saben jugar y nos dejaran en ridículo. –dijo Rosalie.

- Ya veremos… -dije casi en un susurro. Si ese instituto tenia buenos atletas, seguramente Heidi era buena, mejor juzgaría ya que estuviera jugando, la profesora llego y con ella un grupo de "admiradores! Que venían a ver el juego.

- Muy bien, chicas, primero competirán Rosalie Hale y Chelsea Roberts, chicas a sus puestos.

Chelsea Roberts era una chica muy linda, era alta y esbelta, de cabello un poco mas opaco que el de Rosalie, era una chica muy atractiva, casi tanto como Rosalie, ambas tomaron sus raquetas y se dirigieron a la pista, en ese momento todos comenzaron a silbar y a gritarle a sus favoritas, el partido aun no empezaba y chicos y chicas de los demás grados se acercaron, entre ellos Emmett, el hermano de Alice y Edward, este también estaba allí observando algo serio, no se por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que ni Rosalie ni Chelsea se llevaban bien, digo ninguna del sequito se Heidi se llevaba bien con ella, pero sin duda las dos se llevaban peor, lo notaba por las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban la una a la otra.

- Alice ¿ellas se llevan de la patada verdad?

- No, son enemigas mortales.

- ¿Por qué?

- Chelsea siempre ha envidiado a Rosalie, si puedes notarlo ella hasta se tiño el cabello pero no le quedo como a Rosalie, obvio que no Rosalie es rubia natural pero bueno, las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Chelsea le quito el novio a Rosalie, desde allí ambas no se soportan.

- Pues tiene muchas razones.

- Si.

El partido comenzó rápidamente, ambas se lanzaban la pelota con fuerza, sin duda si las dejaban solas se matarían, ambas se miraban fijamente como dos fieras mientras intentaban hacer que la otra se desconcentrara y perdiera, pronto Rosalie lo logro y la pelota reboto del lado de Chelsea, esta no pudo pegarle bien y la pelota salió de la pista, lo cual significaba que ella iba ganando, todos le gritaron a Rosalie diciendo cosas como, "eso es Rosalie", "eres la mejor", "tu ganaras, si", "tu puedes con esa copia barata", cosas así, Rosalie le sonrió a Chelsea y esta se molesto mas, hicieron el siguiente saque y comenzaron de nuevo, minutos después Chelsea le aventó la pelota de lado a Rosalie y esta en un intento por salvarla le pego pero la pelota golpeo la red haciendo que esta saliera de la pista, ahora ambas iban empatadas y todos los seguidores de Chelsea le empezaron a gritar a ella, era un juego realmente interesante, pero el juego termino cuando Rosalie le lanzo la pelota a Chelsea y esta le pego pero no tan fuerte como las otras veces y la pelota salió, Rosalie gano por dos puntos mas que Chelsea, todos gritaron mas fuerte y Rosalie corrió hacia nosotras muy sonriente.

- Lo hice, vencí a esa mosca muerta! –dijo muy feliz.

- Si! Rose lo hiciste genial!

- Lo se, ¿viste su cara?

- Si, es una tonta! –ambas empezaron a dar saltitos, hasta que la profesora interrumpió y menciono a las siguientes.

- Muy bien, Rosalie tienes un punto a tu favor, Chelsea lo hiciste bien, en la próxima intenta no distraerte, muy bien ahora es el turno de Alice Cullen y Kate Anderson.

- Genial, le ganare a esa tonta.

- Hazlo bien Allie –le dio ánimos Rosalie.

Alice tomo una raqueta y Kate también, el juego comenzó calmado, ninguna estaba alterada ni apurada para que el juego terminara, la pelota iba y venia igual que los gritos ensordecedores de los admiradores, cada quien tenia a su favorita, Emmett le gritaba a Alice para apoyarla diciéndole que ella podía, Edward también la apoyaba gritando con los demás, estaba muy atento al partido igual que Emmett, de pronto la pelota reboto con fuerza del lato de Alice, esta logro salvarla y se la lanzo a Kate, pero esta no logro reaccionar y al momento en que quiso pegarla ala pelota con la raqueta, la pelota reboto en la red, anotando un punto para Alice, todos gritaron mucho en ese momento, Alice tenia mas admiradores que Rosalie, el partido continuó y Kate no tenia ningún punto, cuando Kate golpeo la pelota y creyó que Alice no la había podido salvar, Alice la golpeo con fuerza y Kate no pudo pegarle por lo que el partido dio por terminado, teniendo Alice la victoria, ella corrió y abrazo a Rosalie y luego a mi.

- Te dije que lo haría! Kate es una despistada enserio…

- Lo notamos. –dijimos Rosalie y yo.

- Muy bien señorita Cullen, un punto, Kate te digo lo miso que a Chelsea, no pierdan de vista la pelota, no se distraigan tanto, muy bien ahora el ultimo encuentro por el día de hoy, señorita Heidi Williams y la señorita Isabella Swan, ala cancha.

- Demonios, Bella cuídate de esa tipa, ella sabe jugar mejor que nadie aquí.

- Eso ya lo veremos. –les dije mientras miraba a Heidi y su estúpida sonrisa burlona, fui por mi raqueta y al instante en que me puse en la cancha se escucharon los gritos de todos, esta vez mas fuerte que los dos partidos anteriores, podía ver a Emmett gritando "si se puede Bella, gánale por mi", decía entre risas, Edward estaba mas cerca y me miraba con una ceja levantada, pero enseguida me sonrió y el también comenzó a apoyarme, todos le gritaban a Heidi y algunos pocos (a los cuales no conocía) me gritaban a mi, supongo por que Heidi tenia muchos admiradores, respire profundamente y mire a Heidi quien tenia la pelota.

- ¿lista Isabella? –pregunto aun con esa sonrisa burlona.

- Cuando quieras. –le respondí.

Al momento en que lanzo la pelota, me di cuenta de que este seria un juego interesante, la pelota se dirigía hacia mi y en cuanto le di el primer golpe todos comenzaron a gritar de nuevo, Heidi lanzaba la pelota muy velozmente y con mucha fuerza, pero podía manejar eso, lo importante era encontrar una manera de anotar un punto, debía encontrar la oportunidad, en algún momento ambas lanzábamos la pelota de una manera agresiva, ambas estábamos molestas de no poder anotar un punto y me comenzaba a enfadar de eso, los gritos no cesaban y cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, y fue allí donde encontré un punto débil, Heidi siempre lanzaba apoyándose del lado derecho, su posición siempre era de ese lado por lo que eso significaba que con el lado izquierdo tenia dificultades, seguimos lanzando la pelota hasta que la lancé con menos fuerza y mientras la pelota se dirigía hacia ella me acomode de tal modo que cuando le pegara a la pelota esta se fuera del lado izquierdo, cuando la pelota regreso a mi le pegue con fuerza haciendo que cambiara de trayectoria, Heidi al darse cuenta de la nueva trayectoria se apresuro para acomodarse pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente y cuando golpeo la pelota esta reboto fuera de la cancha, en ese mismo instante, escuche todos los gritos que me aclamaban, me sentía de alguna forma alegre, al fin alguien estaba derrotando a la famosa Heidi Williams, esta me miro molesta y todas sus compañeras se quedaron con la boca abierta, poco después tome la pelota y seguimos con el juego, se estaba haciendo muy largo lo admito, pero con tal de derrotar a Heidi no me importaba, no era por ser mala pero… ¿a veces no les ha sucedido que con solo ver a una persona no les cae nada bien?, pues eso me pasaba con esta chica, me caía en la punta de los pies, era una niña superficial que creía que podía tener todo lo que quisiera y sinceramente eso se me hacia muy egoísta, no podía tener todo lo que quisiera por el simple hecho de ser rica, el partido siguió y ninguna de las dos lograba ganar, Heidi sin duda ya se estaba enfadando y seguramente estaba tramando algo para lograr anotar, pero no me daría por vencida, no la dejaría ganar, no supe exactamente que paso, pero cuando le lancé la pelota ella estaba volteando a ver a alguien y solo por eso no pudo salvar la pelota, lo que me daba la victoria a mi, todos gritaron mas fuerte y al voltear para observar me di cuenta de que la cancha estaba totalmente rodeada de gente que nos miraba jugar, observe a Emmett con una amplia sonrisa, Edward estaba sonriendo también, al voltear a ver a Alice y Rosalie, estas estaban gritando como unas locas, me acerque a ellas lentamente y estas corrieron para abrazarme.

- Eres genial Bella! Le ganaste a esa tonta! No lo puedo creer! –decía una Alice muy eufórica.

- Si Bella, ¿tu sabias jugar Tenis?

- Mmm… la verdad si, pero no les dije nada por que sabia que se iban a poner como locas.

- Bella eso no es justo! ¿Qué más sabes hacer? ¿volar?

- Chicas por favor, ya ven se pusieron como locas.

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo aceptamos, ¡pero ganaste Bella! ¡le ganaste a Heidi! Eso es I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E! –dijo Alice gritando de la emoción.

- No se como le hiciste Isabella, pero esto no se queda así ¿entendiste? –decía Heidi detrás de nosotras –desde ahora soy tu peor enemiga. –después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y se fue muy enojada.

- Demonios… -murmure..

Puede que ella no me caiga bien, pero de cualquier modo no quería tener problemas con nadie, mucho menos con ella, ella era el tipo de chica que podía raparte la cabeza si la ensuciabas un poco, y eso seria poco, tal vez hasta podría asesinarte con la mirada!, además no quería tener enemigas, pero ahora ya las tenia, y no solo una sino cuatro… ¿en que lio me había metido?...

* * *

**Hola a todos! ha ya estoy aqui de nuevo, perdonden si me tarde pero ya saben, a veces las ideas llegan de la nada y en otras todo se te va del cerebro (eso me pasa muy seguido por cierto), pero pues esta vez subi mas rapido ¿no creen?, pues si y eso es por que dos de mis amigos en especial (que espero esten leyendo esto, Ady hija si no lo lees te castigare, Omar tu no te salvas) me han dado sus opiniones y les ha gustado mucho su historia y pues como yo le decia el otro dia a Omar, yo estoy involucrando cosas que hoy en dia suceden a menudo, familias siempre peleando, padres que ignoran por completo a sus hijos por el "trabajo" segun ellos, chicas que se sienten la gran cosa con el simple hecho de tener dinero o de que alguna vez les aigan dicho que eran bonitas, amistades que de repente se vuelven mas unidas, otras que se rompen por pequeñeces, otros que se odian y que de alguna manera se llegan a gustar, etc... ya lo sabran con el tiempo, me gusta mas la idea de involucrar esas cosas por que pasan muy seguido, quiza varios de los que estan leyendo los han vivido por experiencia propia igual que yo, y no me apena decirlo, ami me toco mcuhas veces ver discutir a mis padres y por cosas sin sentido, creanme se sienten totalemente inutiles cuando se estan peleando y no pueden hacer nada, pero en fin, son cosas personales y esas cosas las saben muy pocos de mi asi que...**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y pronto subire el proximo capitulo tenganlo por seguro!**

**Bien pues me voy, cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo! dejen Reviews, ya saben la regla: SE ACEPTA DE TODO, CONSEJOS, IDEAS, MENTADAS DE MADRE, DE TODO! OK?, JURO NO OFENDERME POR QUE YO MISMA LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME LO DIGAN ASI QUE DESPUES NO SE SIENTAN CULPABLES.**

**Ok me voy, nos vemos! Bye bye!, besos a todos! SthephenieCullen116: al fin mi cerebro reacciono como habras notado, justamentente cuando te dije aquella vez que tenia que comer para ver si se me ocurria algo, se me ocurrio jaja! pero ya no te pude decir porque ya te habias ido, pero muchas gracias por los consejos que me has dado hasta ahora, me han servido mucho de veras, muchisimas gracias, TE ADORO DE VERDAD!!**

**Att: Grey ;)**


	6. Diversion

**

* * *

**

Diversión

* * *

Las palabras de Alice y Rosalie no me habían consolado nada, ellas solo se limitaron a decir "son unas brujas, no te preocupes les daremos guerra si eso es lo que quieren", genial, ahora tenia que cuidarme de Heidi y sus amigas… seguí caminando al lado de Zafrina mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado hasta que Zafrina me hablo…

- Bella ya llegamos, reacciona…

- Lo siento, estaba pensando algo.

- Pues vaya que te pierdes del mundo cuando piensas.. –voltee para comprobar que ya habíamos llegado y en efecto, habíamos llegado a la cafetería, era grande y ya había vari gente allí, había una mesa en el centro donde estaba sentado Alec al lado de su hermana y otros chicos mas, de entre todos note la mirada curiosa de alguien mirándome, el estaba en medio de todos, era de piel blanca, tenia el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran azules, aparte la mirada cuando sentí que Zafrina comenzó a caminar, yo las seguí en silencio mientras observaba como nos miraban mientras pasábamos, del lado izquierdo estaba Heidi y sus amigas, las cuales me miraron queriéndome asesinar, nos dirigimos a una mesa grande, todas se sentaron y yo me acomode al lado de Zafrina, ella era mas callada que Alice y Rosalie, sabia que ella iban a empezar a preguntar como era que sabia jugar tan bien Tenis y esas cosas, por lo que preferí alejarme de ellas… al menos por ahora, no sabia ni que había en la bandeja frente a mi, simplemente tome algo y me lo metí a la boca.

- No te preocupes Bella, ya sabes que todas esas chicas exageran, no tienes por que tener miedo… -me susurro Zafrina.

- Si claro… -en realidad si tenia miedo, pero no de ellas, sino de meterme en problemas, y sabia que sucedería, tal vez mis padres se enojarían bastante con tantas quejas y me haría volver a Forks y realmente no quería volver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía bien, me sentía como… yo misma, aquí no podía aparentar ser alguien mas porque todos éramos nuevos y también porque después de mucho tiempo sentía que al fin encajaba en algún lugar, el vacio dentro de mi comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco, había logrado tener mas de nueve amigos en un solo día y sin la ayuda de nadie, ahora empezaba una nueva vida, sin peleas, sin gritos, una vida donde tenia la oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños, y eso era lo que mas quería… cumplir mis sueños pero ¿qué chica no quiere que sea así?, los chicos lo entenderían si fueran chicas… pero bueno la cosa era que no quería volver a Forks ¿verdad?, si no quería volver, definitivamente preferiría fugarme a volver allí. En algún momento, Edward y Emmett estaban sentados con nosotras, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que venia otro chico con ellos.

- Vaya! Bella volvió a la Tierra! –bromeo Emmett.

- Que gracioso Emmett… -le dije bajito.

- Mucho gusto Bella, soy Seth –me saludo el chico al lado de Edward.

- Igualmente.

- Entonces los rumores si eran ciertos Emmett, esta chica si es linda de verdad. –lo único que pude hacer fue enterrar el rostro en la bandeja, no me moleste en levantar la mirada ni un poco, sabia que me había puesto roja, algo normal en mi…

El almuerzo paso muy… rápido, todos hablaban de sus nuevos amigos, de sus profesores, de las chicas que habían conocido, pero no tenia ánimos de entablar una conversación ahora, en esos momentos yo estaba mas enfocada al hecho de que tenia una enemiga que quería verme humillada, como si no tuviera suficiente con andar cayéndome por todos lados!, el timbre sonó y me despedí de las chicas y los chicos para dirigirme a mi siguiente materia, Biología, cuando llegue me senté en el primer asiento que vi, me recargue contra la pared y suspire, sin duda este año seria terrible, debía encontrar alguna manera para arreglar el asunto con Heidi, ni siquiera me moleste en fijarme quien estaba al lado de mi, cuando escuche que recorrían la silla.

- Vaya, una clase juntos. –escuche que decía Edward al lado de mi, voltee inmediatamente y lo vi con una resplandeciente sonrisa, el tenia un no se que, que hacia que mi humor cambiara repentinamente, el hacia que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara de forma diferente, era… extraño.

- Si, eso parece –le dije con una sonrisa.

- Te he notado algo ausente del mundo, ¿te pasa algo?

- No, no es nada, es que… tengo que hablar a mi casa, se supone que debía llamar a mis padres desde la mañana y no lo he hecho, seguramente están preocupados –_claro, preocupados en como van a soportarse ahora que no estoy._

- Entonces, deberías llamarles en cuanto la clase termine.

- Si eso hare. –dije bajando la mirada nuevamente.

- Bella… -al oír que me llamaba mi rostro actuó rápidamente y levante la vista de nuevo –no te ves preocupada por eso, ¿es por algo mas?

- No… no es que, creo que no dormí bien, supongo que el viaje se me hizo eterno, llegue cansada y tu hermana me saca a pasear por todo el instituto y por si fuera poco Jasper me lleva a dar otra vuelta…

- ¿Jasper? ¿Jasper Hale?

- Si, es tu amigo, o eso me dijo Alice y Rosalie.

- Si, lo conocí por Emmett.

- Es un chico muy amable y sigo sin comprender como no ha conocido a Alice si Rosalie dice que Jasper se la vive en tu casa…

Si, eso es raro.. –el profesor llego y no pudimos hablar mas, cuando la clase termino, salí casi corriendo y me dirigí a uno de los pasillos, marque el numero de casa, pero nadie contestaba, seguramente estaban trabajando como siempre, papá en su empresa y mamá en el restaurant, genial, busque en la lista de contactos y llame a Jessica, esta contesto al tercer timbrazo.

- ¿diga?

- Jess!

- Bella! ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Jess ¿y tú?

- Perfecta!, pero ¿como la estas pasando en tu primer día?

- Bien… bueno no tan bien que digamos, ya tengo muchos amigos pero también una enemiga…

- Wow, Bella te vas en un día y al día siguiente ya eres enemiga mortal de alguien, pero bueno ¿Quién es tu enemiga? Cuéntame…

- Bueno, se llama Heidi, es la típica niña rica que se cree la dueña del universo, le gane en Tenis y ahora me quiere asesinar con la mirada…

- Vaya ¿todo por un simple partido?

- Si bueno… ella y mis amigas no se llevan así que…

- Ho ya veo, tú te pusiste en contra de ellas.

- Pues si, pero bueno no importa.

- De acuerdo y dime ¿conociste a algún chico guapo?

- Bastantes… -_sobre todo empezando por Edward Bella, _me decía mi conciencia –pero dime ¿ya le dijiste a Josh? –pregunte nerviosa.

- Humm, no tiene mucho que se lo dije, se puso histérico Bella, creo que deberías esperar a que se calme un poco.

- No Jess, si espero será peor, además tengo que aclarar todo con el de una vez por todas.

- Solo te advierto, que probablemente te va a querer matar por el teléfono, si lo hubieras visto, comenzó a golpear la pared, me dio miedo… -demonios, seguramente eso no se comparaba con lo que me diría cuando me llamara.

- Bueno, era de esperarse, el no se imaginaba algo así, seguramente debió pensar que no había asistido a la escuela por que estaba molesta con el, yo que se…

- Probablemente, pero de verdad Bella, habla con cuidado con el.

- Lo hare, no te preocupes… Jess tengo que irme, debo ir a mi siguiente clase, te llamo después ¿si?

- Esta bien, cuídate mucho.

- Tu también Jess, adiós.

- Adiós.

Cuando colgué, me deje caer contra la pared, demonios, Josh debía estar realmente molesto, ¿Qué haría?, ¿le diría que no voy a volver? ¿Qué buscara a alguien más?, seria demasiado injusto para el, lo sabia, pero esta relación no funcionaria así, debía terminar y ya, suspire una vez mas y metí el teléfono a mi mochila, camine hasta mi siguiente clase sin muchos ánimos, Calculo, la peor materia que me habían podido dar, tendría problemas con esta materia, lo sabia bien. Las clases se me pasaron rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con Alice en nuestra habitación, avente la mochila a la cama y me tire en ella yo también.

- Fue un día largo –le dije a Alice.

- Si lo se, mi peor materia fue Lengua, el profesor es un estúpido. –no pude evitar reírme ante el tono de voz de Alice.

- Lo se Alice y que decir del de Calculo, no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

- Sin duda, nuestro martirio apenas empieza Bella.

- Lo se Alice, lo se. –me asuste y pegue un brinco cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, no me esperaba nada bueno, lo saque de mi mochila y vi que era Josh, el momento del que tanto temía había llegado al fin, genial.

- Mmmm… Alice voy abajo, no tardo. –dije incorporándome de la cama.

- Esta bien.

Cuando salí de la habitación el teléfono dejo de sonar, me dirigí rápidamente al ascensor y me dirigí a la planta baja, fui al patio y me senté debajo de un árbol donde había algo de sombra, espere a que Josh llamara y no tardo mucho en hacerlo… cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo respire profundamente y abrí la tapa.

- ¿hola? –conteste con indiferencia.

- _¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas Isabella?_ –pregunto un Josh totalmente enojado.

- Josh, que bueno que me llamaste.

- _¿Cuándo demonios me ibas a decir que te ibas a otra ciudad Isabella? ¡CONTESTAME!_ –esta vez grito.

- Te hable ayer por la mañana y no contestaste, te estuve llamando y no contestaste Josh, mis padres pensaron que era una buena idea cambiarme de Instituto y yo creo que es una buena idea…

- _¿una buena idea?, ¿una buena idea?, ¿sabes como me partió el corazón tu partida? ¿el saber que te habías ido sin decirme nada? ¿haberte ido justamente cuando estábamos enojados?, POR FAVOR BELLA!_

- Josh escúchame, sabes que mi vida nunca ha estado bien y sabes perfectamente porque, ahora puedo librarme de eso, ahora puedo respirar sin sentir ese nudo en la garganta –mentí, ese nudo seguía allí en esos momentos –me siento libre…

- _¿y yo que Bella? ¿pensaste en mi cuando tomaste esa decisión tan estúpida?_

- Si Josh y creo que es mejor que… terminemos por el bien de los dos.

- _¿por nuestro bien?, Bella no puedo estar sin ti!, ¿eso es estar bien?_

- Josh, se que es difícil, pero una relación a larga distancia no es fácil, seguramente tu pronto encontraras a alguna otra chica y querrás estar con ella, con alguien que este a tu lado.

- _Sabes que no es así Bella… sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti._

- Lo siento pero yo no quiero seguir con esto… no puedo seguir con esto y lo lamento de verdad, pero ya tome mi decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea, así que cuando estés relajado y te encuentres en tus cinco sentidos llámame sino no lo hagas. –después de decirle eso colgué.

Mi corazón latió como loco cuando colgué, estaba muy alterado y no quería hablar así con el, así que cuando estuviera dispuesto a escucharme que vuelva a llamar, por lo tanto al menos por unos tres meses no contestaría sus llamadas, me tire sobre el pasto y cerré los ojos, se sentía tan bien poder respirar con esta libertad que reinaba todo el Instituto, había una calma total, al menos por ahora, deje que el viento me alborotara el cabello y que el sol me quemara la piel, sabia que las cosas no terminarían bien, lo sabia de alguna manera…

- ¿cómoda? –pregunto una voz masculina y suave como el terciopelo, abrí los ojos lentamente y observe a Edward sentado junto a mi mientras me miraba.

- Mucho –le respondí.

- Supongo que no piensas levantarte por un largo rato.

- Supones bien –conteste riendo.

- De acuerdo –se acostó a mi lado y me miro en silencio por unos segundos -¿estas bien?

- Si… ahora si –y era verdad, de repente todo el peso que tenia en los hombros desapareció.

- Me alegro… ¿quieres contarme? –hice una mueca –si no quieres hacerlo esta…

- Hable con mi novio o ex novio debería decir. –dije mirándolo.

- Así que era eso lo que te tenía preocupada.

- En parte.

- Supongo que lo demás no me lo dirás.

- De nuevo supones bien.

- Esta bien, entonces ¿me vas a contar?.

- Humm… bueno Josh y yo habíamos salido por al menos un año, justamente antes de venir nos habíamos peleado, ese día mis padres me dijeron lo del Instituto, al principio me enoje, pero después… pensé que me ayudaría, así que acepte, le llame antes de ir al aeropuerto para explicarle por que sabia que se molestaría… y mucho, pero estuve pensando que lo mejor seria _**empezar desde cero, **_le dije a mi amiga Jessica que le explicara, pero sabia que aun así el se molestaría, sabia exactamente lo que iba a decir –suspire –y aun así, me dolió el que me haiga dicho que no puede estar sin mi y que no le avise cuando le estuve llamando para poder despedirme de el antes de irme, así que le dije que seria mejor que termináramos y se volvió loco… pero de cualquier forma no tengo miedo de el…

- ¿entonces de que? –suspire antes de contestar.

- Tengo miedo de encontrar a alguien y no poder vivir sin el, soy muy aferrada a las cosas que quiero, y se que si encuentro a mi "media naranja" voy a sufrir, tengo miedo de no ser correspondida como piensa Josh, no quiero sufrir… ya no. –no sabia exactamente que estaba haciendo, pero me sentía bien, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, supongo que todos nos sentimos así alguna vez.

- No tengas miedo –me susurro Edward al oído –yo estaré contigo y nadie te va a lastimar. –lo mire y vi detrás de sus ojos, se sentía tan bien poder confiar en alguien.

- Gracias. –le susurre, volví a mirar al cielo, las nubes se veían muy diferentes a las de Forks, allí siempre estaba nublado, por lo tanto las nubes no se veían tan claras, además me sentía bien con mi compañía, hubo un momento en que cerré los ojos y deje que el viento recorriera mi cuerpo, sentí la mano de Edward recorrer por mi mejilla, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que ya estaba anocheciendo, así que recobre las fuerzas y mire a mi lado, Edward seguía allí, junto a mi, no me había dejado sola en ningún momento, lo cual me hacia sentí bien, al fin había encontrado alguien en quien confiar, alguien que me entendía.

- Tengo que irme o tu hermana me matara.

- Tienes razón. –se levanto y me tendió su mano, yo la tome y este me jalo ayudándome a levantarme, recogí mi teléfono y me dirigí hacia la habitación con Edward a mi lado. Antes de que el bajara se despidió de mi y la que me esperaba con Alice, seguramente me iba a interrogar. Baje lentamente del ascensor, y camine hasta la habitación, suspire y en cuanto entre vi a Alice sentada viendo la TV.

- Alice, ya estoy aquí –en cuanto dije eso, soltó el control de la TV y casi voló hasta donde estaba, cerré la puerta lentamente mientras ella se acercaba.

- Bella, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿estas bien? ¿te paso algo?.

- No Alice, estoy bien, me quede hablando por teléfono y tu hermano llego, platicamos y se me hizo tarde eso es todo así que no te alteres.

- ¿mi hermano? ¿Edward o Emmett?

- Edward. –respondo mientras aventaba mi celular a la cama.

- Y ¿de que platicaron?

- De nada interesante Alice, además casi me quedo dormida, así que no esperes más.

- Y ¿con quien hablaste por teléfono?

- Con mi amiga Jessica.

- Ho, cuéntame de ella, no me has hablado nunca de tus migas, siempre me adelante y termino contándote todo de mi y tu no me dices nada al final, así que ahora, cuéntame, soy toda oídos.

- Bueno Jessica y yo somos amigas desde hace años, nos conocimos por nuestros padres, era una fiesta de la empresa de papá, así que tenia que asistir, estaba realmente aburrida y ya me estaba durmiendo, pero en ese momento llego Jessica, nos pusimos a platicar y quedamos en vernos un día para salir, nos dimos nuestros teléfonos y en tres días ya estábamos pegadas al teléfono, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo y un día salimos, lo que ninguna de las dos sabia, era que nos habíamos inscrito en la misma escuela dos meses después, yo llegue al salón y me senté en la primera banca que vi, escuche que ella me llamaba y cuando me gire, ¡Ho sorpresa! Alli estaba ella, desde allí fuimos muy unidas y nunca nos separábamos…

- Vaya, que linda historia Bella, ¿ves?, es el destino –dijo riéndose –pero tengo una duda, dijiste que fuiste a una fiesta con tu padre por "su empresa", ¿tu padre tiene una empresa?

- Si, es una empresa de hoteles.

- Wow! Así que ¿tu padre tiene varios hoteles?

- Tres, uno en Forks, otro en Washington y el otro esta en Phoenix.

- Vaya, entonces tus padres tienen dinero!

- Haamm… si se podría decir eso.

- Genial! Entonces este fin de semana iremos de compras! –dijo con voz triunfante.

- ¿de compras?

- Si, la pasaremos increíble Bella! Ya lo veras.

- Si claro…

- Es mas este fin de semana te puedes quedar en mi casa y el lunes regresamos juntas!, así pasaremos todo el fin de semana juntas, también hay que decirle a Rosalie, pero ese es otro tema, entonces ¿te parece bien?

- Claro Alice.

- Haa! Será genial! –en ese momento Tanya entro por la puerta y miro a Alice.

- ¿irán de compras?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunte.

- Por la cara de Alice, se lo que piensa, y esa es su cara de felicidad cuando sabe que ira de compras. –Alice seguía con la boca abierta, observando como Tanya le estaba hablando y no era para mas, yo estaría igual en su lugar.

- Pues si, iremos de **"compras"** –dije remarcando la palabra.

- Te la pasaras muy bien, te lo aseguro, si se habla de una salida de chicas Alice es la mejor en eso, a mi me toco vivirlo y créeme te gustara.

- Vaya, pues gracias. –ella me sonrió y dejo su mochila en su cama, lo siguiente no me lo esperaba…

- Tanya ¿quieres venir con nosotras? –le pregunto Alice, Tanya se volteo y miro a Alice con los ojos bien abiertos, al parecer no se esperaba la propuesta… ni yo para ser sincera.

- ¿hablas enserio Alice? –le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que si, la pasaremos genial, además tu puedes tener mas amigas ¿no?, digo a Heidi no debe molestarle, es tu decisión. –Tanya dudo un momento, pero después de pensar acepto.

- Esta bien, iré con ustedes.

- Genial! Esto será asombroso! –grito Alice mientras daba saltos por toda la habitación.

- Esta bien Alice pero ya cálmate. –le dije mientras le aventaba una almohada.

- Oye! No me avientes almohadas. –dijo devolviéndome el almohadazo.

- Deja de pegarme! –le dije aventándole otra almohada.

- Deja TU de pegarme! –dijo lanzando otra almohada.

- Oye! –me acerque a ella con una almohada y le pegue en la cabeza, así empezó la guerra de almohadas, ambas nos pegábamos con las almohadas mientras Tanya observaba, minutos después se acerco hacia nosotras e intento separarnos pero eso solo ayudo para que ella se uniera a la batalla, seguimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que alguien entro a la habitación.

- Una guerra de almohadas! Genial! –grito Emmett, este tomo una almohada de la cama de Alice, (ya que en estos momentos estábamos cerca de la mía), este nos la aventó y nosotras corrimos hacia el, entre los cuatro nos pegábamos con las almohadas, Emmett si que pegaba bien duro, pero nosotras no nos dejábamos y lo golpeábamos entre las tres, pronto se escucho como se abría la puerta de nuevo.

- Oigan! Ya basta! Parecen niños! –grito Rosalie, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Emmett le lanzo una almohada y le dijo: _"Largo de aquí Barbie",_ Rosalie se enojo mucho, se podía ver en su cara –esta me la pagas Emmett Cullen! –segundos después ya estábamos las cuatro contra Emmett y el contra nosotras, debo admitir que tanto Emmett como Alice pegaban duro, la enana parecía duende y todo pero tenia una fuerza increíble para ser verdad, esta vez tiramos a Emmett al piso y lo golpeamos todo lo que pudimos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero no me dio tiempo de reaccionar porque Emmett me dio tan fuerte que hizo que retrocediera, cuando voltee vi que Edward estaba en la pared junto con otros chicos que observaban la pelea.

- Lo siento, se me fue de las manos –le dije a Edward, pero una almohada me reboto en la cabeza –oye! –me acerque rápidamente hacia Emmett y lo golpee todo lo que pude, no supe ni en que momento pero Edward intentaba quitar a Alice de allí, lo cual no logro… todas seguimos atentas con Emmett quien lanzaba almohadazos al asar, sentí como me jalaban del brazo y tuve que retroceder para no caerme.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Edward -¿Por qué están peleando?

- Hamm… no fue culpa mía, fue de Alice. –me excuse.

- No es cierto! Fuiste tu Bella! –se defendió Alice dejando de pegarle a Emmett.

- Claro que no! Fuiste tú –le dije.

- Que no, tú empezaste esto.

- No, fuiste tú y punto.

- Nada de y punto! Tu empezaste!

- Ok, ok ya entendimos que empezaron las dos, ahora como es que Tanya, Rosalie y Emmett se metieron a la pelea.

- No lo se –le dije yo.

- Es que Bella y yo comenzamos, Tanya intento ayudarnos pero la golpeamos también, así que ella nos golpeo a nosotras y así peleamos las tres, después llego Emmett y… bueno Emmett solo llego y dijo "genial una guerra de almohadas!" y se nos unió, Rosalie vino para calmarnos pero Emmett la golpeo y le dijo "largo de aquí barbie", así que Rosalie se enojo y se le hecho encima con otra almohada y aquí nos tienes.

- Ustedes parecen niños –dijo Edward muy serio –vean el escándalo que armaron, el primer día de clases y ya tienen a todos observándolos pelear y tratarse como niños, son unos inmaduros.. –antes de que siguiera me adelante y le avente la almohada que tenia en las manos, después de que yo lo golpeara este me miro y yo solo pude sonreír, pero después Alice, Tanya, Rosalie y Emmett le lanzaron sus almohadas también, observamos como Edward se tensaba y apretaba los labios, estaba enojado…

- CORRAN! –grito Alice, no lo dudamos ni dos veces y todos salimos corriendo hacia en ascensor, apretamos rápido el botón para llegar a la planta baja, vimos como Edward salía del cuarto y se dirigía hacia nosotros pero el ascensor se cerro y comenzamos a bajar, cuando llegamos abajo todos corrimos en direcciones diferentes, yo me fui corriendo hacia las canchas, solo corrí, sin mirara atrás, pero para mi desgracia choque con alguien, me dolió la cabeza del golpe.

- Auch! –dije sobándome la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no me fije! –escuche que me decía alguien.

- Esta bien, no me di cuenta de que andaba alguien por aquí.

- ¿estas bien?

- Si… -lo mire algo sorprendida… era mas grande de lo que pensaba, era alto y musculoso, su piel era de un color rojizo y sus ojos eran negros, era muy guapo.

- Jacob Black –me dijo tendiéndome su mano, ese nombre… Jasper lo había pronunciado ayer, así que era ese chico…

- Bella Swan –me apresure a decir.

- Mucho gusto Bella, ¿y que haces por aquí?, a estas horas esta algo solo.

- Estaba huyendo…

- ¿huyendo?

- Si… -me miro extrañado –fue por culpa de una pelea de almohadas.

- Ho, así que ¿te estas escondiendo?

- Mmm, se podía decir que si.

- Bien, conozco el lugar perfecto, ven. –tomo de mi mano y se dirigió hacia la cancha de Futbol, nos metidos por la parte de atrás de los vestidores, había pasto igual que en todo el Instituto, pero este lugar se veía mas… privado, era muy cómodo.

- Wow, es lindo –le dije a Jacob.

- Si, aquí vengo cuando no quiero que me molesten, ahora también es tu lugar.

- Gracias –le dije sonriendo.

Desde ese momento, no dejamos de hablar, estuvimos conversando acerca de nosotros, a el le gustaba la mecánica, y estaba por inscribirse al equipo de Futbol, vivía aquí en Arizona, junto a su padre, ya que su madre había muerto, después me interrogo a mi, lo cual no me agrado, pero Jacob era un chico atento y muy amigable, además hacia bromas a cada rato, me sentía genial platicando con el, pero sabia que no iba a ser así siempre, cuando pensé que seguramente ya todo el escándalo de la guerra de almohadas había terminado, tuve que despedirme de Jacob, quedamos en vernos algún otro día, mientras me dirigía hacia el edificio, note como Heidi estaba conversando con Alec, decidí mejor no meterme, porque ya tenia suficientes problemas, al menos por ahora, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación me di cuenta de algo: todo estaba en silencio. Lo cual no me gustaba nada, eso significaba que alguien tramaba algo, entre lentamente a la habitación y no había nadie, después de revisar si Alice, Tanya o alguien mas estaba allí, prendí la TV y me senté en el sillón, me quede allí al menos una hora, cuando me enfade de esperar, me di una ducha, ya estaba oscureciendo así que me puse mi pijama, me seque el cabello y volví al sillón, estaba viendo Bob esponja, suena infantil lo se, pero esa caricatura me gustaba mucho, al menos era mejor que los teletubies, escuche como se acercaban unos pasos y después el azotazo de la puerta, me gire y vi a Alice muy agitada.

- Vaya Alice, ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunte mientras me paraba del sillón.

- Pasa que Edward no ha dejado de perseguirnos, EN TODO EL DIA!, lo hubieras visto, nos ha estado correteando por toda la escuela, tuvimos que hacer planes para distraerlo y escondernos, fue genial, pero ¿Dónde estabas?

- Me encontré con alguien y me puse a platicar.

- Mmm, pues te perdiste de toda la diversión, estuve grandioso, logre escaparme cuando Edward estaba tras Rosalie, subí casi volando hasta aquí!.

- Espero que no se le ocurra venir.

- Ho, ten por seguro que si no se venga hoy lo hará mañana.

- Tu hermano si que es vengativo ¿he? –le dije en tono de broma.

- Que sino!, no descansa hasta que pagues por lo que le hiciste y a ti te ira peor por que tu fuiste la que le lanzo la almohada primero.

- Pues no le tengo miedo, además no puedo estar escondiéndome toda mi vida Alice.

- Lo se pero es divertido de verdad!

- Si ya lo creo, deberías bañarte estas sudando mucho.

- Si lo se, ahora vuelvo. –tardo como media hora en el baño, Dios Santo ¿que era lo que hacia? ¿se había ido por la coladera?.

- Tengo sueño –dijo mientras salía.

- Yo igual, ¿sabes si Tanya se salvo?

- Pues quizá si, estaba con Rosalie cuando me escape, y no ha regresado, quizá ya es victima de Ed.

- Quizá… -justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y vimos a Tanya con el cabello revuelto y con la ropa toda arrugada.

- ¿Qué te paso Tanya? –le pregunte.

- Nada, que Edward me atrapo y me torturo.

- Jaja, te lo dije Bella, es mejor escaparse de el.

- Si lo se, te hace como a una muñeca y acabas gritando pidiéndole disculpas, solo así te deja en paz, voy a bañarme por que estoy hecha un desastre.

- Ya lo creo.

Estuvimos viendo la Tv hasta las 11 de la noche, decidimos que ya era tiempo de dormir porque al día siguiente seguramente no querríamos levantarnos, cuando apague la luz todo se quedo en silencio, sin duda alguna me gustaba mi nueva vida, todo era genial, sin duda este lugar estaba hecho para mi, al fin me sentía en casa. Hoy había sido un día largo, las clases, los nuevos amigos, la venganza de Edward, eso me hizo recordar su rostro cuando le lance la almohada, ese pensamiento me hizo reír, sin duda no descansaría hasta vernos como a Tanya, por lo tanto era mejor alejarse de el, no sabia como le haría, pero no terminaría como Tanya. Sin duda hoy había reído mucho, mas de lo que otras veces había reído, después de todo nos divertimos mucho y todos terminamos contentos, eso no debía ser tan malo.

* * *

**SORRY! POR EL RETRASO! pero es que han sido los primeros dias de escuela y los maestros me han traido de alla para aca y pues no habia tenifo tiempo de subir el capitulo por que ya lo tenia, lo siento de verdad.**

**Pero bueno aqui ando ya jeje aa el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo y no tardare en subirlo creanm, este se llama "Comienza tu martirio Bella", pero mientras espero les alla gustado este, POR FAVOR DEJEN SU COMENTARIO! ¿ven ese botoncito verde de abajo? bien pues no duden en darle un click y dejar su comentario por favor, aun que sea solo para decirme que estan leyendo mi fic, por favor, y ya saben les digo lo mismo de siempre: se aceptan consejos para el fic, mentadas de madre, suplicas, de todo!! pero solo dejen un comentario por favor T-T NO SEAN MALOS! miren que si no lo hacen me enojare y no subire el capitulo pasado mañana he? ustedes deciden!**

**Bien pues me voy porque tengo que subir foto ami metroflog jeje! Cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Bye byee!**


	7. Comienza tu martirio Bella!

**

* * *

**

Comienza tu martirio Bella!

* * *

No había dormido bien gracias a Alice que había estado diciendo que su hermano se vengaría cuando menos lo esperáramos, lo cual me mantuvo alerta por la noche, quizá me pegaría el cabello con resistol, o tal vez me ponía un animal horrible en la cama yo que se, de lo ultimo que me acordaba era de haber visto el reloj a eso de las 3:30 de la madrigada. Ese día estuvo aburrido, lo admito, en parte porque todos nos ocultábamos de Edward, lo cual me costaba más trabajo a mí considerando que más de la mitad de nuestras clases nos tocaban juntos, así que tenía que salir corriendo del salón si quería sobrevivir, Alice, Rosalie y yo nos la habíamos pasado en nuestra habitación todo el día, no queríamos arriesgarnos, por lo tanto tuvimos que dormir juntas, lo que hizo que el cuello me doliera por la mañana.

- Alice apresúrate o llegaremos tarde! –no sabia que tanto hacia en el baño, tardaba demasiado, hoy seria nuestro tercer día de clases y llegaríamos tarde otra vez.

- Listo, vámonos.

Salimos a toda prisa, corrimos al ascensor y bajamos a la primera planta, volvimos a correr hacia el otro edificio y entramos rápidamente a nuestros respectivos salones, lo bueno era que el profesor de Química aun no había llegado, me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento e intente calmarme ya que estaba muy agitada de tanto correr.

- ¿corriste mucho Bella querida? –_maldición! No me acordaba que en esta clase me sentaba junto a Edward!_

- Ha… yo… amm… si… si corrí mucho por culpa de Alice… siempre… siempre tarda… mu…mucho -¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando? _Yo creo porque tienes miedo ¿no crees?, _no! Claro que no! Yo no le tengo miedo! Estúpida conciencia!

- ¿nerviosa?

- No! Claro que no! –le conteste molesta, me gire y seguí mirando hacia el frente, para mi salvación el profesor llego.

No entendí nada… estaba completamente aburrida, es que este profesor no sabia explicarse! ¿Acaso piensa que soy adivina?, Ba! Ya me había molestado y aun no comenzaba la clase de Canto, genial lo único que me faltaba! Fastidiada salí enfurruñando del salón y me dirigí de mala gana a mi siguiente clase, tenia que relajarme porque mi tercera clase era Canto y no lograría nada estando de mal humor, y probablemente a la profesora no le agradaría que le contestara de mala manera.

Odiaba este tipo de día porque justo cuando quería que las clases se hicieran largas, el tiempo al contrario pasaba volando ¿es que había alguna clase de conspiración en contra de mi?, seguramente si. Salí de mala gana de mi segunda clase y me dirigí a mi habitación para dejar mi mochila, definitivamente este seria un largo día…

- Bella! Apresúrate! Llegaremos tarde! –me grito Alice mientras entraba.

- Tranquilízate Alice, tómatelo con calma ¿si? Es solo otra clase más…

- ¿otra clase mas?, claro que no Bella, de esa clase depende mi futuro!

- ¿de que hablas Alice?

- De que algún día yo seré una famosa cantante! Así que esa clase es muy importante para mi! Ahora vístete rápido!

- ¿Cómo que me vista? Así me iré Alice! Hoy no nos toca baile así que así iré.

- ¿así te iras?

- Claro que si, ahora vámonos o se nos hará tarde otra vez!

La tome del brazo y salimos disparadas hacia el ascensor, hice que Alice corriera lo mas rápido posible mientras atravesábamos el patio principal, _vamos Bella, sabes que estas ansiosa porque esta clase comience ¿Por qué lo niegas? Acéptalo! Acepta que te gusta mas que ninguna otra materia!,_ claro que no!... bueno… si… pero solo un poco, no era para tanto, la conciencia siempre exagera!, por alguna razón a veces no hay que hacerle caso, a veces es mejor dejar la conciencia a un lado y disfrutar del momento, pero había otros momentos en los que definitivamente era mejor hacerle caso, la mayoría de las veces la conciencia es la que te dice que haces cosas malas y te hace sentir como una completa basura por eso, pero eso era parte de todo el paquete de la vida y no le podíamos hacer nada.

El aula estaba diferente y cuando digo diferente me refiero a que ya no estaba vacio, ahora había sillas que quedaban frente a un pequeño escenario donde había una tarima para apoyarse, varios alumnos ya estaban allí, unos cuatros… _vaya finalmente llegábamos temprano a una clase!_, Alice me arrastro a una de las primeras filas y nos sentamos juntas mientras esperábamos, todo estaba bien hasta que Alice saco el tema…

- Bella, ¿Edward aun no se ha vengado de ti verdad?

- No ¿y de ti?

- Tampoco, aun así debemos estar preparadas, mi hermano es demasiado "sigiloso"

- Alice, creo que deberíamos enfrentarlo y ya, sino esto nunca se va a acabar, además no somos niños para andarnos escondiendo todo el tiempo como si nos fuera a descuartizar, no pasa de que nos deje como Tanya pero eso es todo y míranos, escondiéndonos de tu hermano porque busca venganza por haberle lanzado una almohada en la cara, de verdad parecemos niños.

- Bella no le quites la diversión! Aliviánate un poco! Diviértete! Deja que todos tus problemas queden atrás y comienza una nueva vida donde puedas sonreír todos los días, donde puedas ser feliz! Apuesto a que tienes una hermosa sonrisa escondida por ahí, solo déjate llevar y ya Bella o de lo contrario terminaras siendo una chica hermosa pero amargada, eso no es nada lindo.

- Ya basta Alice, es que de verdad, parece como si tu hermano nos fuera a secuestrar o algo por el estilo, no niego que sea divertido, lo es, pero si queremos madurar un poco debemos enfrentar nuestros problemas ¿no crees?, y este es un problema en el que nos metimos solitas, así que tenemos que arreglarlo sino esto va a seguir y quizá cuando quieras salir a alguna fiesta no puedas por miedo a Edward y te pierdas toda la diversión, dime ¿eso te gustaría?

- No… pero me estas diciendo ¿Qué iremos juntas a alguna fiesta? ¿de verdad es eso lo que me dices? –pregunto sorprendida.

- Pues claro Alice! La vida sin diversión no es nada!, solo que no me gusta pelear con la gente, ni mucho menos ser una enemiga para alguien, ya sabes a tus enemigos siempre hay que tenerlos cerca…

- Hay Bella! Por un momento pensé que eras una chica que es seria y tímida ya sabes, la chica que nunca habla, que nunca se divierte, que nunca dice lo que quiere, pero no es así, me habías asustado.

- ¿Quién dice que no soy tímida?, todos lo somos aunque digamos que no, te apuesto a que tu también has sido tímida por algo o alguien alguna vez.

- Bueno eso no lo niego… tienes razón, como siempre jaja creo que empezamos a conocernos mucho mejor Bella.

- Ya lo creo Alice, pensamos de manera diferente pero… nos llevamos bien a pesar de todo, creo que es por que entre las dos nos apoyamos ¿tu que crees?

- Yo creo lo mismo Bella, hasta estamos conectadas!

- Jajaja, si Alice estamos conectadas por algún tipo de hilo invisible.

- ¿Qué hilo invisible? –dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras, se sentó en la silla al lado de mi y nos miro a Alice y a mi esperando una respuesta.

- Un hilo que nadie puede ver por eso es invisible ¿no crees? –le dije como si no fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Eso me queda claro. –en ese momento Heidi y su sequito de amigas llegaron y se sentaron no muy lejos de nosotras, según yo para escuchar mejor lo que decíamos, había visto como miraba a Edward y no había duda alguna de que ella lo quería, pero Edward no…

- La admiradora numero uno de Edward a llegado –murmuro Alice.

- Alice. –la reprimió Edward.

- Lo siento, pero sabes que es verdad.

- Vaya, así que Heidi tiene una debilidad después de todo, ¿crees que se enoje si hago esto? –le pregunte a Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Edward y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, el correspondió así que no hubo problema, su mano estaba caliente, había algo extraño, no sabia que era exactamente pero había algo raro.

- Se puso roja –murmuro Alice.

- ¿no te molesta a ti o si? –le pregunte a Edward.

- En absoluto. –dijo sonriendo… su sonrisa era hermosa, muy hermosa para ser sincera, pero lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme como tonta mirándolo, claro que me baje de mi nube cuando la profesora Mary Ann entro al salón, retire mi mano inmediatamente de la de Edward y me cruce de brazos.

- Bien chicos el día de hoy solo nos presentaremos todos por que creo que muchos aun no se conocen y yo también quiero conocerlos ¿de acuerdo?, muy bien, empecemos por la primera fila, quiero que me digan su nombre completo, de donde vienen, sus hobbies, cosas así, muy bien primero tu. –le dijo señalando al primer chico de la fila de adelante, me puse nerviosa, siempre me pasaba eso cuando tenia que hablar frente a mucha gente… lo cual significaba que empezábamos mal. Me puse a golpear el piso muy levemente con el pie, faltaban unas tres personas para que fuera mi turno, pero es mejor ser de los primeros a ser el ultimo ¿verdad?... por favor que alguien me diga que si!, ya comenzaba a sudar, hacia mucho calor y me sentía asfixiada, creo que por que no estaba acostumbrada al calor siempre había estado en lugares fríos, por lo tanto el calor no me favorecía en nada y para ser sincera deseaba volver a Forks en estos momentos…

- Mi nombre es Alice Cullen –demonios, después de Alice me tocaba a mi –pero solo mis amigos me pueden decir Allie, me gusta ir de compras con mis amigas, amo comprar!, también me gusta mucho cantar y bailar, aunque me gusta mas cantar, pero bailar también así que no se cual de las dos es mi preferida, pero bueno, espero ser una buena estudiante este año!, gracias.

- Muy bien, gracias señorita Alice. –fijo su mirada en mi, de hecho casi todos lo hicieron, suspire y me dispuse a hablar.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, amm me gusta leer y escuchar música, yo vengo de Forks un lugar donde siempre hace frio, ammm… espero aprobar esta materia porque no soy la reina del baile así que… eso es todo, gracias. –me senté y juro que quise meter la cabeza entre el asiento para ocultarme de todos. Mire a Edward y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa mientras las chicas lo miraban embobadas.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, me gusta leer y componer música, no salgo mucho de casa por que a veces me aburre mucho, espero conocer a todos este año y llevarme bien con ellos, gracias. –me encantaría sonar como Edward, tan calmado y relajado, ¡quien como el!.

Así se paso toda la clase, cuando todos se presentaron quedaban 5 minutos para terminar la clase, así que la profesora se fue dejándonos solo 5 minutos de tiempo libre, la verdad es que debería preocuparme por el hecho de que Edward quería vengarse… pero sinceramente no me importaba en lo absoluto, seria feliz si el tan solo me regalara esa sonrisa suya, ¿Por qué mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando el se me acercaba o me llamaba?, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa me hipnotizaba y perdía mi cordura?, llevaba solo unos días aquí y el ya provocaba eso en mi, pero había algo en el, había algo que hacia que no pudiera decirle que no, recordé el primer día, cuando jugábamos con Alice, Rosalie, Edward y yo en el patio trasero, cuando me tomo por la cintura y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron súbitamente, ese había sido un gran error y yo lo sabia, mira que fijarme en el chico mas guapo de la escuela en tu primer día de clases era algo completamente peligroso teniendo en cuenta a todas las chicas que estaban tras el, además el no me gustaba, lo quería como un amigo, un amigo muy vengativo, pero amigo… _**al menos por ahora**, _mi conciencia me repetía eso una y otra vez, como si las palabras flotaran en la aula y lo estuvieran gritando fuertemente…

- ¿Qué? ¿al menos por ahora que Bella? –creo que mi estúpido subconsciente lo dijo en voz alta.

- Nada, no me hagas caso… ¿nos vamos ya? –le dije a Alice mientras me levantaba.

- Claro, tenemos otra clase ¿recuerdas? –dijo incorporándose.

- Claro que lo recuerdo… aunque lo que no recuerdo es que materia tengo…

- Hay Bella, vámonos, hay que ir por tu horario para ver cual es tu siguiente materia, nos vemos hermanito!

- Adiós, cuídense… las dos –dijo Edward con una mirada amenazadora, ¡Dios! ¡el era tan guapo hasta cuando nos amenazaba!, salimos de allí y Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas.

- ¿Qué fue eso Alice? ¿una amenaza?

- Eso creo… pero vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Gracias a Dios llegamos a tiempo y pude revisar mi horario, genial, ahora tenia clase de Calculo, la peor clase que puede existir en el mundo!, nunca había sido buena en las matemáticas, de hecho siempre me tocaba pedir ayuda en esa materia, tendría que arriesgarme… cuando llegue el profesor ya estaba adentro, pero aun no era la hora así que entre y me acomode en mi asiento, este seria un largo dia…

* * *

**Hola! perdonen la demora pero como saben la escuela los primeros dias es muy cansada, no tenia tiempo de escribir mucho y cuando lo tenia la imaginacion se iba por el coladero, pero muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo y dejando reviews acerca de la trama, espero les este gustando y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, y a los lectores silenciosos, muchas gracias tambien, les agradezco que esten leyendo esta historia y no importa sino dejan review lo importante es que la lean, asi que no me molesta en lo absoluto, solo deseo por lo menos un comentario por parte de todos ustedes, se los agradeceria mucho, si tiene alguna idea para la historia diganmelo por favor, para mi sus opiniones importan mucho!**

**Bien me voy porque ya son las 12:55 de la madrugada y tengo que dormir para ir a la escuela mañana, aaa OMAR! ya no te desesperes tanto amigo! jaja entiende que a veces la inspiracion se te va y te demoras mas, pero muchas gracias por estar leyendo y por darme tus opiniones, y para los que no sepan quien es Omar les digo que es un amigo muy querido de mi salon que ha estado leyendo la historia y que le ha gustado y siempre me comenta sobre lo que no entiende o cosas asi, ademas de estar dando lata para que suba capitulos jaja, dejenme decirles que ha sido algo muy bueno de su parte el estarme dando sus opiniones, pero bueno, me voy, cuidense y recuerden, dejen su review, solo tienen que presionar al boton verde de abajo, solo eso, espero opiniones de todo tipo ¿ok?, bien gracias!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto ya casi termino muahahahahaa, pero no les dire nada jaja, adios!**

**By: GreyPatt!**


	8. La venganza de Edward

**

* * *

**

**_La venganza de Edward_**

* * *

La primera semana sin duda había sido agotadora, tener que presentarte en todas las materias por que los profesores y tus nuevos compañeros no tenían ni idea de quien eras, comprar libretas, lapiceros, carpetas, casi de todo, me sentía aliviada ahora que era fin de semana, al fin a descansar un poco después de tanto estrés. Estaba teniendo otro sueño, Alice y yo estábamos leyendo unas revistas en un lugar con una piscina cerca, de lo que ninguna de las dos teníamos idea era que cuando menos lo habíamos esperado ya estábamos metidas en la piscina, yo ahogándome porque no sabía nadar, en cuanto a Alice no supe más porque ella misma me despertó…

- Bella no seas floja y levántate ya! Anda que se nos hace tarde! –decía tirando de mi sabana.

- Alice, es temprano déjame dormir. –tire de la sabana y me tape completamente.

- Claro que no Bella, hoy es un día hermoso, anda levántate recuerda que hoy iremos de compras!

- No dejara de molestar Bella, será mejor que te levantes. –me grito Tanya desde algún lugar del cuarto.

- Así es Bella, anda vamos! Mueve tu trasero y vístete AHORA! –grito Alice.

- Esta bien! Ya voy! –dije levantándome molesta de la cama, tome lo primero que tome del armario y cerré de un portazo la puerta del baño. Odiaba que no me dejaran dormir en paz, a veces hasta me ponía de malas, me puse los jeans y la blusa blanca que tenia entre las manos, me lave la cara y me desenrede el cabello, me lo amarre en una cola de caballo ya que hacia demasiado calor, salí del baño y busque mis converse, me los puse y mire a Alice.

- Listo, ya vámonos.

- ¿así te iras? –pregunto mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

- Si, hace demasiado calor y quiero estar cómoda, además caminaremos por lo tanto llevo mis converse, ahora deja de mirarme así y vámonos. –salí del cuarto y las espera afuera mientras buscaban sus bolsos, una vez que salieron bajamos al primer piso y para nuestra gran sorpresa, vimos a Edward recargado contra un Audi negro, el auto relucía de lo limpio que estaba, era muy hermoso, pero era mas hermoso ver a Edward recargado contra el Audi, concentrado en algo mientras acariciaba el auto.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Alice sorprendida, Edward la miro y le sonrió, se acerco hacia nosotras hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Mamá, me pidió que las llevara a casa ya que tu coche esta en el taller mecánico ¿ya no lo recuerdas enana?

- Demonios, lo había olvidado… esta bien vamos. –camine detrás de Alice mientras Tanya nos seguía.

- Alice ¿iremos a tu casa? –le susurre.

- Si, mis padres tienen que conocerte, además tu y Tanya son nuestras invitadas el día de hoy, como es fin de semana, nos dejan salir sábado y domingo, por lo tanto podemos quedarnos en casa hasta el lunes, asique haremos una fiesta de pijamadas! ¿no es genial?.

- Alice, ni siquiera traje mi pijama ¿Cómo piensas que dormiré en tu casa?, además tampoco tengo ropa que ponerme para mañana!

- No te preocupes por eso Bella, iremos de compras así que eso significa que compraremos de todo!

- ¿y se puede saber con que pagare si deje mi tarjeta de crédito en mi cartera que esta en la habitación? ¿sabes que probablemente el dinero se nos termine y no podamos comprar más?

- Dios Bella tienes toda la razón del mundo, ahora vuelvo, voy la cartera de Bella!

- Esta en mi buro! –le grite mientras ella corría.

- De acuerdo, no tardo! –sacudí la cabeza.

- Vaya, si que es rápida.

- Solo cuando algo le interesa… -murmure. –ven vamos a esperarla. –nos sentamos en una banca que había cerca, definitivamente Alice estaba loca, mira que olvidársele que si tal vez su tarjeta no puede pasar dejaríamos todo! Y no estaba dispuesta a eso, no era una aficionada a las compras como Alice, pero me gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, eso me recordaba cuando a veces salía con mamá, solo cuando tenia tiempo libre, ósea unas dos veces al año… trate borrar esos recuerdos enseguida.

- ¿Tanya? –al menos en este tiempo sabría algo.

- ¿si?

- ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarle a Alice?

- Bueno… yo –suspiro – supongo que pensé que a ella le agradaba mas Victoria y decidí dejarle de hablar, cambie mucho Bella lo acepto, pero Alice es una chica realmente especial y me gustaría que volviéramos a llevarnos como antes, todo era tan… genial.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, Alice también quiere que las cosas entre ustedes sean como antes y le duele mucho que en ocasiones discutan por culpa de Heidi, creo que ella te perdonaría si tú pusieras de tu parte y creo que las cosas podrían ser como antes.

- Lo se, y eso es lo que mas deseo, pero… Victoria jamás cambiara de parecer.

- No te preocupes por ella Tanya, yo se que alguno de estos días se dará cuenta de la gran amiga que dejo atrás.

. ¿tu podrías ayudarme?, yo no quiero ser la mala del cuento junto con Heidi, Bella, a veces me siento realmente mal por como trata a las demás personas, Heidi será la niña mimada y todo lo que quieras, pero en el fondo es una chica con un gran sueño y que hará lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo, es una chica que cumple sus metas y que jamás se da por vencida, y aun que no lo creas te apoya cuando lo necesitas, si tan solo ella se quitara esa mascara que lleva puesta… todo seria diferente.

. La verdad no me imagino a una Heidi asi, pero todos somos muy diferentes a nuestro físico, supongo que ese es el caso de Heidi, ella quiere llamar la atención por alguna razón y lo hace de esa manera, aunque en el fondo ella no esta segura de que lo que hace sea bueno ¿verdad?

- Si… parece que lo sabes muy bien.

- Bueno, a veces hacemos cosas que no nos gusta hacer con tal de llamar la atención de alguien, todos tenemos nuestras razones para ser como somos y por eso no juzgo a nadie, ni siquiera a Heidi.

- Eres una chica muy buena Bella, de verdad, estoy segura que no odias ni a tus enemigos, además te gusta ayudar a las demás personas, eso es bueno.

- Gracias, supongo. –en ese momento llego Alice corriendo junto con Rosalie.

- Chicas! Ya estamos aquí! Perdón pero no encontraba tu cartera Bella, toma. –me la tendió, yo la guarde en mi bolsillo trasero.

- Hola Rose.

- Hola Bella… Tanya.

- Hola Rosalie, espero no te moleste que vaya con ustedes. –le dijo Tanya.

- Para nada Tanya, me da gusto que vuelvas a salir con nosotras.

- ¿sabias que antes éramos las grandes amigas?

- Si, junto con Victoria.

- Vaya, quien lo diría, seguro se conocen muy bien entre las cuatro.

- Pues si.

- Chicas ¿ya nos vamos? –repuso Edward detrás de nosotras, ni siquiera me había fijado que estaba escuchando todo lo que decíamos.

- Si, vamos chicas. –nos subimos al auto, por dentro era mas lindo de verdad, jamás había visto un auto así, definitivamente tenia que comprarme un coche, si eso haría, le diría a mis padres que lo necesitaba, pensé con malicia.

- Bella ¿Por qué esa sonrisa maliciosa? –pregunto Alice, que iba adelante con Edward y me miraba por el retrovisor.

- Por nada Alice, por nada…

- No te creo nada Bella, dime –hizo un puchero.

- Luego te cuento Alice.

- Muy bien, pero ni creas que se me olvidara.

- No te preocupes enana, te lo diré.

- Muy bien.

- Oye! ¿Por qué no le dices nada por que te diga enana? –le dijo Edward.

- Por que de ella suena hermoso, no como ustedes par de cabezotas.

El camino fue algo largo, pasamos por muchas tiendas, Arizona era grande, justo como lo imaginaba, no supe ni por donde estábamos, definitivamente Alice tendría que mostrarme detenidamente la ciudad cuando tuviera mi auto, no quería perderme, Edward se estaciono frente a una casa muy grande, se parecía a la mía de hecho ¬¬, era de un color crema con las ventanas de cristal, tenia un patio muy verde, en pocas palabras una casa muy hermosa, bajamos del auto y vimos que la puerta se estaba abriendo y salían dos personas, una era una mujer, supongo que la madre de Alice y Edward, era una señora bajita y del mismo color de piel que Alice y Edward, su cabello parecido al caramelo era muy hermoso y tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el señor era alto y muy formal, tenia el cabello rubio, y sus ojos eran como los de Edward, ya sabia de donde había sacado esos hermosos ojos, el también sonreía, Alice y Edward corrieron hacia ellos y los abrazaron, una verdadera familia, eso me hizo recordar a la mía, si las comparábamos la mía resultaba ser una completa basura.

- Son una gran familia. –me susurro Tanya al oído.

- Eso veo. –nos acercamos mas a ellos, enseguida estaba una Alice eufórica, corrió hasta nosotras y nos presento, mas bien "me" presento a sus padres porque Tanya ya los conocía.

- Mamá, papá ella es Bella la amiga de la que tanto les hable por teléfono. -¿Qué ella que?.

- Mucho gusto Bella, soy Esme la madre de esta pequeña traviesa y de este apuesto chico.

- El gusto es mío. –le dije estrechando su mano, lo que no me esperaba es que ella me diera un beso en la mejilla, se sentía raro, sentí algo… muy extraño.

- Bella bienvenida a la familia, soy Carlisle y es un placer tenerte con nosotros.

- El placer es mío de verdad.

- Bien ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos adentro! Vamos chicas! –me jalo del brazo y me metió por la puerta, para ser pequeña tenia fuerza lo acepto.

Su casa era muy bonita, y cuando digo bonita, me refiero a todo lo que había en ella, los muebles combinaban perfectamente con todo, todo estaba muy limpio y olía a flores, Alice siguió jalándome del brazo por las escaleras, casi me caigo porque ella iba muy rápido, al llegar a la planta de arriba corrió hacia uno de los cuartos que había, era como un pasillo y había una dirección hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda, en el lado izquierdo había tres habitaciones, del lado derecho también, Alice corrió hacia el lado derecho y me metió en el cuarto que estaba al fondo.

- Alice tranquilízate por favor, casi me meto en las escaleras.

- Lo siento Bella, pero estoy emocionada, pero dime ¿Qué te parece mi recamara? No es genial! –por primera vez observe todo a mi alrededor, la recamara era de un color rosa pastel, su cama era matrimonial, con las colchas blancas y rosas para combinar, tenia un buro donde había una lámpara, y del lado izquierdo al fondo había un enorme armario, supuse que allí estaba toda su ropa y zapatos, casi al lado del armario había un tocador donde había cepillos, maquillaje, labiales, perfumes, cremas, de todo, del lado derecho había una puerta que estaba cerrada, supuse que era un baño, cerca de la puerta, un poco mas alejado, había una mesita de estudio con tres sillas, su recamara era enorme!, tenia demasiadas cosas, mi habitación en Forks, tenia tan pocas cosas que se veía desierto y con mucho espacio, definitivamente tendría que arreglar eso cuando estuviera de vacaciones y volviera a Forks.

- Es muy hermosa tu habitación Alice, enserio, me encanta, ¿ese es tu armario?, es enorme!

- Si, es mi armario ¿quieres ver mi ropa?, ven! –me tomo de la mano y me paro frente al armario, lo abrió y me que quede con la boca abierta… estaba saturado de ropa, de todos los colores, blusas de tirantes, straples, de mangas, blusones, pantalones cortos, largos, entubados, pesqueros, cinturones de diversos colores, sombreros igual de diversos colores, listones, había de todo, parecía una boutique y por si fuera poco, había un espacio para todos sus zapatos, había mas de 30 cajas de zapatos bien acomodadas, Alice se la vivía en las boutiques y en las tiendas de zapatos, eso lo pude adivinar solo con ver ese gran armario.

- Me he quedado sin palabras Alice, tienes… -me quede muda.

- Demasiada ropa. –dijeron Rosalie y Tanya detrás de nosotras.

- Claro que no, y hoy habrá mas, tenemos que llenar ese armario Bella, tienes poca ropa y no quiero que te falte nada, además te faltan muchas cosas, faldas, pantalones, shorts, blusas, cinturones, te falta mucho así que iremos para llenar tu armario.

- Genial. –dije aun sin aliento.

- La pasaremos genial el día de hoy chicas. –dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos

- Claro que si Alice, ahora cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió Rosalie dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Esta bien.

- Bien, ahora ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Tanya.

- Antes que nada, hay que bajar a desayunar, ustedes bajen ¿si?, voy a ver si Emmett ya llego, ahora las alcanzo.

- Ok. –dijimos las tres, salimos de la habitación de Alice y bajamos las escaleras, entramos a la sala y allí estaban Esme y Carlisle.

- Hola chicas ¿Qué tal la están pasando? –pregunto muy amablemente Esme.

- Genial. –dijo Tanya.

- Ho querida, tenia tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí, me alegra que estés con nosotros nuevamente.

- Gracias, para mi también es genial estar aquí otra vez.

- Esperamos que te sientas como en tu casa Bella, Alice no deja de hablar de ti, se nota que le caes de maravilla y si es así eres más que bienvenida a esta casa. –dijo Carlisle.

- Gracias señor.

- Carlisle, cuando me dicen señor me siento viejo.

- De acuerdo, Carlisle, Esme.

- Eso suena mucho mejor. –dijo Esme sonriendo.

Los cinco comenzamos a reír, justo en ese momento Alice bajaba con Emmett y Edward por las escaleras, Edward tenia cara maliciosa, pero no pude interpretar porque, ¿saben la razón?... su sonrisa… eso fue todo lo que llamo mi atención… su bella sonrisa… _¿pensando en Edward Cullen, Bella?_, maldita conciencia, ¿no puede estar encerrada por un momento?.

- Vamos a desayunar ya!, tengo hambre. –grito Emmett.

- ¿tu cuando no tienes hambre Emmett? –le dijo Alice.

- Eres un glotón. –le dijo Edward.

- Bah!, vamos todos a la cocina! –se metió casi corriendo a la cocina, fue hasta ese momento cuando capte la mirada de Rose que iba de la cocina al suelo, además no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta ahora.

- ¿te pasa algo Rose? –le dije muy bajito para que nadie escuchara.

- No, es que… no es nada, solo, no quiero comenzar una pelea, así que mejor no digo nada.

- Ho, ¿por Emmett?

- Si, el siempre busca una manera de molestarme.

- Vamos a comer, anda. –le dije empujándola hacia el comedor.

Ya que todos estábamos sentados, comenzamos a desayunar, mientras cada quien estaba en su platica, Edward conversaba muy entretenido con Emmett, algo me decía que esos dos tramaban algo, Alice hablaba con Tanya sobre los lugares a los que irían, Carlisle y Esme compartían los sucesos de su día hasta ahora, Rose estaba muy seria, no sabia porque, pero lo averiguaría…

- Sigo insistiendo en que algo te sucede, puedes decírmelo Rose, no diré nada. –ella levanto su mirada y me miro fijamente.

- El problema es el. –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Emmett.

- ¿Emmett? –pregunte al instante-¿Qué sucede con el?

- Siempre me molesta y me enfada, es tan… inmaduro, no se como el me puede…

- ¿gustar? –ella me miro y suspiro, lo sabia, ella lo quería.

- Es tonto, a el ni siquiera le importo, solo me ve como la Barbie que todos ven.

- No digas eso, aunque parezca raro, el te aprecia, lo se, lo puedo notar en sus ojos cuando te mira, además no es tonto querer a alguien, es algo lindo.

- Cuando te es correspondido…

- Serás correspondida Rose, ya lo veras… -me sonrió levemente y seguimos comiendo.

Estábamos en la habitación de Alice, preparándonos para ir de compras, yo leía una revista, estaba muy entretenida cerca de la cama de Alice, ellas se arreglaban y conversaban entusiasmadas sobre lo que necesitaban, a mi en realidad eso no me importaba tanto, eran cosas materiales, cosas que después no usare o que desechare, mamá siempre decía que las mujeres siempre debíamos estar hermosas para cualquier situación, ya que uno nunca sabia cuando alguien se enamoraría de ti, me parecía algo extraordinario, claro, eso era cuando era pequeña, cuando crecí me di cuenta de que la mayoría lo hacían para llamar la atención de los chicos, pero llegaban a los extremos de parecer unas verdaderas zorras, además todo eso era físicamente porque la mayoría estaban huecas del cerebro.

- Alice ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba el baño?

- Al fondo ala derecha.

- Ok, ahora vuelvo. –salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, uno no podía retener ese tipo de necesidades.

Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando escuche que Edward y Emmett se acercaban platicando algo bajito, aun así para su mala suerte se pusieron fuera de la puerta del baño, asique yo escuchaba todo lo que decían.

- Estas loco Edward, de verdad, Alice te matara.

- "Nos" matara, porque tu me ayudaras.

- Si lo hare, pero si el duende me pregunta te echaré la culpa a ti.

- Si Emmett, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

- Si, primero tengo que convencer a las chicas de que las acompañemos, con el pretexto de cargar las bolsas, una vez que estemos con ellas, las distraemos y muy discretamente le quitaremos sus bolsos con cualquier pretexto, cuando estén viendo la ropa nosotros nos iremos y las dejaremos solas, sin dinero, sin teléfono, ósea sin poder regresar a casa. –estos dos!, me las pagarían!, esto no se quedaba así, eran unos malditos, si querían guerra, guerra tendrían…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! haa si he subido rapido, es que mi imaginacion a llegado de golpe, no se la razon, pero asi es, ahora voy en el capitulo de el castigo de Edward, el que sigue de este ya lo tengo, se llema "Planes Fallidos", asi que lo subire en cuanto termine el que le sigue, haa espero les este gustando miren que he necesitado ayuda para tener ideas, mi adorada amiga Ady me ayudo y gracias a ella el siguiente capitulo es asi, juntas tenemos ideas geniales, ADY TE AMO TONTA GRACIAS!, hahaa ya veran porque se lo agradezco cuando lean el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno, me voy porque tengo que firmar algunos metroflogs, y hacer tarea ¬¬, que esten pasando un dia genial, nos vemos en la proxima, ADIOS!**

**By: **


	9. Planes Fallidos: nada salio como querian

**

* * *

**

Planes fallidos, nada salió como querían...

* * *

**Edward'POV**

Todo estaba a mi favor, por suerte Alice había planeado su "salida de chicas" y eso me agrado bastante, no solía ser vengativo, pero el simple hecho de hacer sonreír o enojar a Bella me resultaba algo sensacional, era su… expresión, no lo se, pero era algo realmente cautivador, además ahora tendría la ayuda de Emmett sino quería ser delatado con las chicas (y me refiero a lo que siente por Rosalie), era un completo cobarde y sabia que me ayudaría, según el, aun no estaba completamente de que ella lo quisiera y hasta que no tuviera pruebas el no halaría, _tonterías, solo son excusas para no decírselo,_ le había dicho yo, sinceramente eso era algo que por ahora me tenia sin cuidado, el día de hoy toda mi mente estaba concentrada en mi venganza, y vaya que a Alice le dolería, mira que dejarlas solas sin ningún medio para regresar era algo muy malo, lo sabia, pero después encontraría algún método de que me perdonaran, ahora me dirigía a mi habitación, encendí la televisión y la estuve viendo durante un rato, cuando vi que ya eran cerca de las 2:00 pm, me levante y me bañe, me aliste e intente actuar como si fuera cualquier otro día, baje las escaleras y vi que las chicas cuchicheaban.

- No Alice, tu ya sabes lo que harás, yo me encargo de lo demás, ni siquiera se darán cuenta ya lo veras –escuche que Bella le decía a Alice.

- ¿Qué traman chicas? –pregunte bajando los últimos escalones.

- Cosas de chicas –respondió Rosalie.

- No sean tan traviesas o alguien les regresara la jugada. –les advertí.

- Bueno, eso si pueden con nosotras, mira que no somos tontas –contesto Bella ¿Qué quiso decir?, no lo se, pero había un mensaje en esas frases y necesitaba descubrir que era.

- Chicos, la comida esta lista. –nos llamo Esme.

- Ya vamos mamá! –le contesto Alice-vamos chicas hay cosas que hacer y necesitamos tener energías.

- Por supuesto que si. –las siguió Tanya.

Estábamos comiendo y pude notar algunas miradas cómplices que iban de Bella a Alice y de Rosalie y Tanya, así y viceversa, algo tramaban las cuatro, algo ocultaban… cuando terminamos todos nos dirigimos al patio y estuvimos platicando animadamente, las chicas reían a cada rato lo cual provocaba mi atención, ver a Bella sonreír era como ver al sol resplandecer… _demonios ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?, _en fin, Carlisle, Emmett y yo estábamos separados de ellas, había cosas de chicas y chicos que no nos gustaría que supieran, cosas de chicos y chicas, después unas dos horas así Alice pego un gran grito.

- Ya es hora! –grito dando saltitos –de compras! Vamos chicas vamos!

- Ya vamos Alice pero tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres? –le decía Tanya.

- Esta bien pero apúrense ya, ¿Eddy serias tan amable de llevarnos? –me pregunto la enana haciendo cara de perrito regañado.

- De acuerdo enana, pero ni creas que sufriré solo, Emmett tu iras conmigo, no pienso sufrir durante tanto tiempo yo solo.

- Solo son chicas Edward –se quejo Emmett siguiendo nuestro plan.

- Chicas locas por las compras.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Muy bien! Ustedes tres chicas irán atrás, Edward, Emmett y yo iremos adelante.

- Alice ¿Cómo pretendes que nosotros tres estemos en la parte de adelante si Emmett abarca todo el asiento? –le dije muy irónicamente.

- Sencillo, yo iré arriba de el ¡y ni te quejes que ya lo decidí! –le dijo señalándolo con un dedo –ahora vamos por nuestros bolsos chicas.

Perfecto, mientras ella subían fui por las llaves de mi coche, no podía quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa de mi rostro, era inevitable, el simple hecho de imaginar a Alice sin el modo de regresar y desesperada era algo muy divertido, intente calmarme y respire profundamente… salí de mi habitación y baje hasta la cochera, encontré a Emmett recargado contra el auto.

- Sabes que te arrepentirás de hacer esto Edward. –dijo meneando la cabeza.

- Si lo se, pero al menos valdrá la pena.

- Eso si ella no lo saben ya.

- ¿de que hablas? –le pregunte extrañado.

- ¿es que no las has visto? Han estado muy risueñas y cuchicheando todo el tiempo, para mi que ellas también traman algo Ed y créeme no quieres conocer a una chica verdaderamente enojada.

- De cualquier manera no podrán hacer nada porque antes de que se den cuenta ya estaremos lejos.

- Si tú lo dices… -las chicas ya venían son sus respectivos bolsos, venían conversando sobre lo que comprarían.

- Bien vámonos, ustedes atrás y nosotros adelante –dijo señalándonos.

- Ok –dijeron Bella y Tanya.

- Las tres subieron atrás, Bella estaba en la ventanilla Tanya en medio y Rosalie en la otra ventanilla, mientras que adelante se armaba un completo alboroto porque Alice no se acomodaba bien…

- Emmett! Acomódate ya! –le gritaba Alice a Emmett.

- Acomódate tu enana!

- Yo porque? Yo no mido dos metros y abarco todo el asiento y la mitad del otro!

- Envidiosa! –parecían niños ¬¬, peleaban… de nuevo…

- Alice, ya basta, ya queremos irnos. –la regaño Bella.

- Lo siento, ya vámonos Ed.

- Ok –fue lo único que dije.

El trayecto al principio fue silencioso, pero al cabo de unos minutos las conversaciones inundaron el auto, ellas hablando de ropa, Emmett peleando con ellas, ellas peleando con el, el gritando y sonriendo de manera burlona, ellas enojadas y dándole unos manotazos a el, y así sucesivamente, solo de verlos daba risa, al parecer no la pasaríamos tan mal… al menor por ahora, estacione el auto y todos bajaron, nos dirigíamos hacia el centro comercial.

- Ho no, olvide mi teléfono en el auto –exclamo Bella -¿Edward me puedes prestar las llaves para ir por el?, es que estoy esperando una llamada importante, por favor… -puso cara de niña regañada, DIOS! Solo una semana con Alice y ya se sabia los chantajes de ella!, y nadie podía resistirse a esa carita de ángel…

- Claro, toma –le dije poniendo las llaves en sus manos.

- ¿te esperamos? –le pregunto Rosalie.

- No, ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzo en unos minutos.

- De acuerdo, vamos. –dijo Tanya.

- Oye Edward, ¿ya entraste al equipo de Futbol? –pregunto Tanya.

- Las audiciones son el martes.

- Ho, espero que si entres.

- Ojala. –le conteste.

Seguimos caminando y a los pocos minutos se nos unió Bella, esta me dio la llave y yo la guarde en mi bolsillo, tenia que hacer algo para distraerlas, ¿pero que?, para empezar había que separarlas, tal vez Rosalie y Bella, y Alice y Tanya, por lo que sabia Alice y Tanya aun no se llevaban del todo bien , pero eso ayudaba en algo, debía comenzar rápido o no tendría oportunidad, Emmett sabia disimular muy bien, lo admito, solo esperaba que no metiera la pata…

- Chicas tengo hambre! –se quejo Emmett.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre Emmett. –le contesto Alice.

- Ho vamos! Hay que ir por algo ¿si?

- Si quieren ustedes vayan Emmett, nosotras tenemos que ver algunas cosas.

- Yo voy a ir a la librería, así que ustedes pueden ir mientras… -nos dijo Bella, si, debíamos ponernos de acuerdo rápido.

- Claro, vamos Emmett, las vemos aquí dentro de una hora ¿les parece?

- Claro que si, vamos chicas! –grito Alice.

- Vamos Emmett –le dije, cuando vi que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nuestra conversación le hable a Emmett.

- Listo, tenemos que separarlas o no lograremos nada.

- ¿y con que pretexto?

- No lo se, haz lo primero que se te ocurra Emmett.

- De acuerdo, ¿a quienes distraeré yo?

- Tu distraerás a Alice y Tanya, yo a Bella y Rosalie ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok, ¿en donde nos veremos ya que las oigamos separado?

- En la entrada, procura que no te vean cuando te vayas ¿entendiste?

- Claro que si hermanito, ¿imaginas la cara de Alice?

- Ya lo creo…

Seguimos caminando y encontramos un restaurant para comer, nos sentamos enseguida y ordenamos lo que comeríamos, 20 minutos después la comida llego y nos pusimos a comer, Emmett parecía un cerdo, parecía que no había comido en meses, daba lastima, le pedí que se comportara, pero no hizo caso y siguió comiendo como cerdo, cuando terminamos pedí la cuenta y me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi cartera, la había dejado en el auto, por suerte llevaba algo extra guardado en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, apenas y nos alcanzo, caminamos a nuestro encuentro con las chicas, esperamos… pero no llegaban Alice era puntual, algo debía haberles pasado.

- Emmett ya se tardaron, hay que llamarles. –dije sacando mi teléfono.

- Si, llámale a Alice, ella siempre trae su teléfono.

- De acuerdo. –marque el numero, pero nada, no contestaba. –no contesta Emmett.

- ¿les habrá sucedido algo?

- No lo se, vamos al coche, tal vez estén afuera.

- Tienes razón vamos.

Salimos a toda prisa del centro comercial y busque mi auto… esperen, no lo veía por ninguna parte, yo lo había dejado enfrente, y no estaba, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿desapareció?, no, tal vez me estaba equivocando, seguí buscando entre los demás coches, pero nada, no estaba, mi auto no estaba…

- ¿DONDE ESTA MI AUTO? –grite estérico.

- Aquí estaba! –dijo Emmett detrás de mi.

- LO SE EMMETT LO SE! PORQUE JUSTAMENTE AQUÍ ESTABA!

- ¿pero entonces…? –Emmett se callo, algo raro… un minuto, las chicas no estaban, ni mi auto, no tenia dinero, y no me contestaban..

- MALDITA SEA! JURO QUE LAS MATARE! –grite molesto, mis planes se habían estropeado por completo.

- Te dije que algo tramaban Edward! TE LO DIJE! –grito Emmett.

- ¿Y YO QUE IBA HA SABER? –le pregunte.

- Maldita sea Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no tenemos ni dinero!

- Lo se idiota lo se! –esta me la pagarían… y muy caro…

- Edward, creo que tendremos que caminar, sino ¿Qué demonios haremos aquí?.

- Lo se Emmett lo se, vamos! –le dije mientras caminábamos por la carretera. -juro que esta vez me la pagaran.

- Te dije que no era buena idea, serán chicas, pero las chicas son mas agresivas de lo que te imaginas, me imagino lo que le estarán haciendo a tu pobre coche, tan lindo que era.

- Cállate Emmett! Si algo le pasa a mi auto juro que de verdad las mato, no tienes idea de las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza ahora. –le dije amenazadoramente.

- Si claro..

Seguimos caminando durante no se cuanto tiempo, creo que habían pasado unas 2 horas cuando vimos que un poco mas adelante había una patrulla de policías, cuando nos vieron se acercaron a nosotros, algo muy raro sucedía..

- Disculpen jóvenes, ¿ustedes conocen al dueño de un Audi negro con esta matricula? –cuando dijo Audi casi le arranco el papel donde tenia la matricula, DIOS! Era la de mi amado auto, pero ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿las chicas habían tenido algún accidente? ¿las habían detenido? ¿estarian bien?.

- Si la conozco es la de mi auto! –casi grite -¿Qué sucedió?

- Lo sentimos joven pero tendrá que acompañarnos a la estación. –dijo sacando las esposas.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO PORQUE?! ¡¿QUE HICE?! –pregunte histéricamente mientras el policía me esposaba.

- ¿le parece poco chocar su auto contra un auto en vía publica?- mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas cuando dijeron eso ¿Qué mi coche que?, no lo podía creer, ¿ellas habían sido capaz de…? No no! Las mataría! MI AUTO!

- Yo no lo hice!

- Acaba de decir que era su coche. –dijo el oficial frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, pero yo no lo conducía!.

- Aun así, si es su auto, es SU responsabilidad, así que vamos.

Esto era demasiado, ELLAS HABIAN CHOCADO MI COCHE! MI AMADO COCHE! No podía imaginarme como había acabado mi pobre auto, el no había tenido la culpa de nada, esas cuatro eran unas… arpías!, jamás en mi vida imagine que harían algo así, además ¿Cómo se habían llevado mi coche si las llaves las tenia yo?... DEMONIOS! Que astutas eran, Bella era una… mentirosa! Y yo que le había creído cuando dijo que se le había olvidado su teléfono en mi auto y se había aprovechado para cambiar mis llaves!, no sabia que era peor, tener a unas niñas completamente locas a las cuales tenia que matar o lo que me esperaba con mis padres…

**Bella' POV**

Si! Nos habíamos salido con la nuestra, esto era genial, en estos momentos me encontraba conduciendo un Audi ultimo modelo hacia un rumbo desconocido, era genial!, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, era lo mas loco que se me había ocurrido, pero había funcionado, aun no entiendo como no lo supieron si soy pésima mintiendo... las chicas iban igual que yo, íbamos gritando por todo el camino, ahora estábamos como a unos 4 kilómetros del centro comercial, no nos alcanzarían tan rápido si iban caminando.

- Haaaa!! Ha sido lo mas loco que he hecho en mi vida! –grite eufórica.

- Lo se! Es genial, ¿se imaginan la cara de Edward en estos momentos? –todas comenzamos a reírnos, en ese momento sucedieron tres cosas…

Todas reíamos juntas como un par de locas, un árbol salió de la nada y me hizo perder el control del auto dimos varias vueltas hasta que el auto choco contra el árbol, las tres estábamos asustadas… mi cabello se me revolvió con el impacto al igual que a las demás, respire con dificultad y apenas pude decir algo.

- Creo que estamos en problemas… -les dije susurrando.

- Ya lo creo –murmuro Tanya.

Las cuatro bajamos y fuimos a ver el golpe, pero eso no era un golpe, parecía que habíamos chocado contra otro auto y ahora toda la parte delantera estaba arruinada, estábamos metidas en serios problemas, si Edward se enteraba de esto y que era lo mas probable nos mataría, y todo se pondría peor con sus padres, de verdad estaría muerta hoy por la noche…

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HAREMOS? EDWARD VA A M-A-T-A-R-N-O-S! –grito Alice.

- No lo se Alice, no lo se! –le respondí.

- Vamos de aquí, AHORA! –dijo Rosalie.

- Pero ¿A dónde? – le pregunte.

- Vamos a mi casa, llamaremos a la casa de Alice y les diremos que fuimos a mi casa porque quería ir por unas cosas y que nos quedaríamos a cenar ¿de acuerdo? –sugirió Tanya.

- Yo digo que hagamos lo que sea, pero que nos vayamos de aquí porque si esos tarados tienen dinero y se les ocurre regresar en taxi nos verán aquí, verán el auto y NOS MATARAN! –dijo Rosalie.

- De acuerdo pero vámonos ya! –dijo Alice.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que un taxi paso y nos metimos todas, Tanya le indico la dirección y el taxi siguió su curso, estábamos mas que asustadas, habíamos destrozado un auto que no era nuestro y ahora huíamos como ladronas!, vaya día, al parecer nada salió como queríamos… el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Tanya, su casa era grande también, pero no mas grande que la de Alice, le pagamos al señor y entramos a su casa.

- Mamá! Ya llegue, unas amigas vinieron conmigo–grito Tanya aun con nerviosismo en su voz.

- Cariño que bueno que estés en casa, bienvenidas chicas, pensé que estarían de compras. –la madre de Tanya era alta y su cabello era negro largo y lacio, tenia algunos rasgos de Tanya, era muy bonita.

- Bueno mamá es que nos aburrimos algo, además invite a las chicas a comer, ¿no hay problema verdad?

- Claro que no hija, pero creo que deberías presentarme a tu nueva amiga.

- Es cierto, lo olvide, ella es Bella mamá, Bella ella es mi madre.

- Mucho gusto señora. –le dije estrechando su mano.

- El gusto es mío querida, pero pasen están en su casa.

- Alice ven, vamos a llamarle a tus padres. –le dijo Tanya a Alice, estás se fueron hacia el pequeño buro que se encontraba en la esquina, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero, Alice se pego el teléfono al oído y al cabo de unos segundos contesto.

- Hola mamá… si estamos bien, es que te llamaba para decirte que estamos en casa de Tanya nos invito a cenar y quería avisarte para que no te preocuparas… ¿Qué sucede?... ha, ¿de verdad?, que mal… no, ellos dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y se fueron… si… no lo se, de verdad mamá… ya lo creo, cualquier padre se molestaría si su hijo estrella su coche de mas de 100,000 dólares contra un árbol… ¿y el auto esta muy mal?... ho, no sean tan duros… si lo se, bueno tengo que irme… yo también mamá… adiós. –ella colgó y suspiro. –estamos muertas…

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿ya encontraron el coche? –le pregunte nerviosa.

- Si y también a ellos, al parecer van hacia la casa, y les espera un buen regaño mas unos cuantos meses de castigo por chocar el coche…

- ¿Su auto vale más de 100,000 dólares Alice?

- Si, creo, no estoy segura…

- Dios! De verdad estamos muertas! –les dije mientras me dejaba caer al sillón.

- ¿chicas? –pregunto Rosalie alarmada.

- ¿Qué sucede Rose? –pregunto Tanya.

- ¿y si nos delatan? –pregunto asustada, de acuerdo nos había asustado a todas, ahora estábamos en shock…

- No lo creo…

- ¿y como sabes eso? –le pregunte alarmada.

- Porque conozco a mis hermanos, no dirán nada, pero si nos espera una buena pelea con ellos…

Pasamos la tarde haciendo tonterías, intentando olvidar por un momento ese "accidente", pero cuando llegaron las 8 de la noche todas comenzamos a ponernos nerviosas, esperábamos un taxi para que nos llevara a casa de Alice, deseaba que el taxi se quedara a medio camino y así pudiéramos quedarnos en casa de Tanya, pero para mi mala suerte el taxi llego al cabo de unos minutos, estaba asustada, seguramente Edward estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio… y tenia razones para estarlo, mira que chocar su coche y huir como idiotas había sido algo realmente estúpido y malo, mi conciencia no se cansaba de repetirme que había sido algo malo, algo me decía que todo acabaría mal… cuando llegamos las cuatro bajamos lentamente del taxi, le pagamos y respiramos profundamente, caminamos lentamente hasta la puerta, cuando abrimos vimos a Esme y Carlisle sentados en la sala viendo la televisión.

- Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal su día? –pregunto Esme con una sonrisa.

- Genial, nos divertimos mucho. –contesto Alice –iremos arriba, queremos darnos una ducha y descansar.

- De acuerdo linda, que descansen.

- Gracias. –dijimos las cuatro.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos rápidamente al cuarto de Alice, suspiramos aliviadas de no habernos encontrado con Edward, creo que tal vez si me lo encontraba me pondría a tartamudear y posiblemente me desmayara, por eso agradecía el no habérmelo encontrado, las cuatro nos bañamos y nos pusimos nuestras pijamas, no tenia sueño, seguramente gracias a la culpa, las chicas estaban igual que yo, estábamos acostadas pero con los ojos bien abiertos y si había algo que odiaba era no poder dormir porque al día siguiente parecía una zombi, suspire por decima vez y me di la vuelta, tenia sed.

- Voy a tomar agua. –le dije a las chicas.

- De acuerdo. –dijeron ellas y volvieron a suspirar.

Baje las escaleras y fui directamente a la cocina, me asegure de que no había nadie y después tome un vaso y me serví agua, la noche era magnifica desde aquí, en Forks casi nunca se veían las estrellas porque siempre estaba nublado y siempre estaba lloviendo, aquí por el contrario estaba haciendo calor y el cielo estaba despejado, podía ver las estrellas con claridad, deseaba que Gabrielle viera esto… ella nunca pudo ver las estrellas así… y ahora deseaba mucho que las viera, me hubiera gustado mucho verla sonreír, verla ser feliz antes de dar su ultimo aliento… sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo y me daba la vuelta, me encontré con el rostro enfurecido de Edward, me sujetaba muy fuertemente.

- ¿Qué estaban pensando cuando hicieron eso? –pregunto muy molesto-¿es que están locas?

- Ed...Edward… yo...yo –sabía que comenzaría a tartamudear.

- Tu nada Bella, gracias a la estupidez que hicieron tengo un castigo de cuatro meses sin tecnología y sin la mitad del dinero que me dan, además de una fuerte discusión con mis padres…

- Nosotras… no… queríamos de verdad –le dije sinceramente.

- No querían, seguramente.

- Edward de verdad, las cosas no pasaron como tú piensas.

- ¿y como entonces Bella? ¿Cómo? Explícame porque no lo entiendo, primero lo de las almohadas, eso lo tolero, pero esto… es pasarse de la raya… -fue cuando recordé su venganza.

- Pero si tú no te quedas atrás Edward –le conteste.

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¿de que hablo?, ¿de que hablo? –le pregunte furiosa-pensabas dejarnos solas, sin ningún medio para regresar a casa, S-O-L-A-S! abandonadas y ¿solo por unas almohadas?, por favor, aquí el que empezó todo eso fuiste tu, así que no me reclames nada.

- ¿tu como sabes eso?... Emmett. –susurro.

- No el no me dijo nada Edward, yo los escuche hablando de eso, así que no culpes a nadie de tus acciones.

- Pero tan siquiera yo no estampe en auto de alguien mas contra un árbol!

- Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas, ese estúpido árbol no lo habíamos visto y no fue nuestra culpa, fue un accidente!

- Un accidente, como si me tragara el cuento…

- Pues allá tu si no quieres creerme.

- ¿sabes que Bella?, vete, vete antes de que haga una tontería, me enseñaron a ser respetuoso pero estoy fuera de mis casillas…

- Hay que miedo! –le dije.

- No te queda mucho tiempo para irte…

- Pues si me voy, pero no porque tu me lo dices, sino porque yo se que no hice nada malo, porque yo se que fue un accidente y no tengo porque preocuparme, porque eres un… un…

- Dilo Bella DILO! –grito furioso, me apretó mas el brazo, dolía…

- Me estas lastimando! –le dije.

- Di lo que ibas a decir!

- Suéltame! Me lastimas! –dije a punto de llorar de coraje… y por que me estaba apretando muy fuerte, sin querer una lagrima salió de mis ojos, _siempre lloras por nada,_ me dije a mi misma, Edward aflojo du agarre y yo me solté de inmediato, me di la vuelta sobándome el brazo y antes de irme me gire y le dije:- eres un idiota!

Pude notar algo en su mirada pero no sabia que era, seguí caminando con el brazo rojo de lo fuerte que me había apretado, subí las escaleras y entre furiosa a la habitación, en cuanto las chicas me vieron estas se levantaron y me observaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Bella ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto Alice, _demonios ¿de verdad había llorado?_

- Tu hermano… -le dije.

- ¿Edward? –yo sentí-¿Qué te hizo?

Nos pusimos a platicar, pero después comenzamos a discutir, el me apretó muy fuerte del brazo así que le pedí que me soltara porque me estaba lastimando.

- ¿te lastimo? –pregunto Rosalie.

- No el solo… -Alice me levanto brazo, hasta yo me sorprendí, lo tenia muy rojo y me estaba punzando horrible, Alice maldijo bajito.

- Juro que lo matare –contesto ella.

- Alice déjalo así por favor, ya no quiero que haiga mas problemas, y menos por mi culpa.

- No Bella lo que hizo estuvo mal y el lo sabe, así que se arrepentirá.

Suspire, mas problemas y ahora por mi culpa, _genial,_ pensé…

**Edward'POV**

La había hecho llorar…me repetía a mi mismo recostado en mi cama, me había sobrepasado, pero estaba molesto en esos momentos, me había dejado llevar y de verdad me arrepentía por ello, nunca quise herirla, pero ¿Quién no estaría molesto si chocaran tu coche contra un árbol y te dejaran ir caminando?, y para la gran suerte de Emmett y yo, nos habíamos encontrado a la patrulla que llevaba mi coche, así que fuimos a parar a la estación de policías, papá nos regaño y nos dejo 4 meses sin tecnología y sin la mitad de lo que nos daban semanalmente, además no podría reparar el coche hasta que no tuviera dinero así que tendría que ahorrar, pero lo que ahora inundaba mi mente era la imagen de Bella mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, me sentía culpable, mas que eso, había hecho llorar a una chica, jamás había hecho eso, ahora sabia que era algo malo y que era verdad que nunca debíamos hacerlo, pero seguramente ella estaría muy molesta y si Alice se enteraba (que era lo mas seguro), no me dejaría dirigirle la palabra, ni aunque fuera para disculparme, pero ¿Por qué me tenia que disculpar?, ellas armaron todo este escándalo, yo no tenia que disculparme, al contrario ellas tenían que disculparse, aunque acepto que yo también me había pasado de la raya, resistí esos pensamientos he intente dormir, pero mis sueños fueron inundados por una pesadilla, en la cual Bella era la protagonista…

Al despertar me encontraba desorientado, creí que todo había sido un sueño… pero no… todo había sido verdad, Bella me había escuchado hablando con Emmett, y ellas se quisieron vengar… de una manera muy sucia, mi pobre auto ahora estaba en malas condiciones, y mis padres me lo habían quitado, asique probablemente nunca me lo darían de nuevo, mi preciado auto… me levante muy a mi pesar y me metí a la regadera, al cabo de unos minutos me había terminado de cambiar así que baje las escaleras y fui al comedor, pero para mi gran fortuna Bella se encontraba allí, me había pasado de la raya, lo sabia, pero en esos momentos estaba muy molesto, ahora me arrepentía de mis actos, la había lastimado y la había hecho llorar… me jalaron del brazo e instantáneamente me llevaron fuera de la cocina, cuando me di la vuelta vi que era Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? –pregunte molesto, pues estaba a punto de hablarle a Bella.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses –me dijo enojada.

- ¿Qué? –pregunte sin saber a que se refería.

- No te acerques a ella, déjala, no la molestes, suficiente tuve anoche.

- Alice yo… -antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me interrumpió.

- No Edward, no me digas nada, aquí el que tiene la culpa eres tu, lo aceptes o no así es, ayer la lastimaste y la hiciste llorar, no creo que ella quiera hablarte por ahora, discúlpate si, pero en un momento adecuado, por ahora solo déjala. –dicho esto ella se metió en la cocina, me acerque lentamente y vi como Alice le hablaba a Bella, ella la miro y la saludo…

Había sido un idiota si, lo aceptaba, pero Alice tenía razón, la había herido y la había hecho llorar, todo por una estúpida venganza que al final no resulto, debía esperar a que ella pensara las cosas y a que pudiera perdonarme, seguramente le bastaría con una semana, eso pensaba yo… pero lo que menos quería era estar molesto con ella, ella tenia un no se que, que hacia no querer separarte de ella, su forma de ser era única, era una chica especial, una chica que apreciaba a pesar de haberla conocido en esta semana, era especial, y no podía perder su amistad, era un sentimiento raro, algo que seguramente me traería problemas…

* * *

**HOLA! jaja me diverti haciendo este capitulo jaja, gracias a ADRIANA! ella me ayudo y me dio la gran idea de que se llevaran su coche y pues de alli me surgio la idea de que lo chocaran jaja, estabamos risa y risa de solo imaginarlo ese dia, es muy gracioso si se lo imaginan de verdad jaja, pero bueno, tengo que irme porque saldre con mi padre jeje, nos vemos luego!**

**El siguiente capitulo se llama: El castigo.**

**Bye byee!**


	10. El castigo

**

* * *

**

El castigo: buscando una respuesta

* * *

**Edward'POV**

Habían pasado casi los cuatro meses de mi castigo, cuatro largos meses sin hablarle a Bella, cuatro meses llenos de desesperación, mis hermanos seguían como siempre, me hablaban como si nada hubiese sucedido, bromeábamos y convivíamos como siempre, pero aun no me disculpaba con Bella, siempre que intentaba acercarme a ella algo tenia que suceder, había pensado en lo que haría para poder hablar con ella, pero ninguna idea me llegaba al cerebro, ahora estaba sentado en el sillón de mi cuarto, sin nada que hacer, ya que mis padres me habían quitado, la televisión, el estéreo, el DVD, la computadora, mi teléfono celular y todo tipo de tecnología por haber chocado mi auto contra un árbol, aunque no había sido yo, estaba completamente aburrido, era fin de semana, y por lo tanto no había nadie en casa, llegarían como a eso de las 7 de la tarde, Emmett había salido con una chica llamada Elisa, a la cual no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era, mis padres habían salido a festejar su aniversario de matrimonio y las chicas habían salido de compras, Bella estaba en mi casa como cada fin de semana, y aun no podía disculparme… cobarde lo se… por lo menos ahora tenia tiempo de pensar como lo haría, tenia que disculparme, era algo horrible tener a Bella enfrente y no poder hablarle para hacerla sonreír, era un verdadero castigo, la razón, no la sabia, cada vez que la veía sentada leyendo o caminando, algo sucedía y el pulso se me aceleraba, necesitaba verla sonreír, aunque no fuera yo el que provocara su risa contagiosa, algo me sucedía, pero no sabia que, necesitaba encontrar una respuesta, una respuesta que sabia no me agradaría del todo bien, ya que solo había dos opciones… pero seguramente era mi primera opción, seguramente me sentía culpable y por eso sentía eso al verla, si era eso.

El timbre de la casa interrumpió mis pensamientos, me levante tan rápido como pude y baje las escaleras corriendo, abri la puerta y me encontré con las chicas con bolsas llenas de ropa y zapatos, y cosas que no sabia que eran, estas chicas si que compraban cosas, aun no logro entender que tiene de divertido andar comprando vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje, no tenia ninguna diversión, quizá era algo que los chicos no comprendíamos, y no quería comprender…

- ¿vas a ayudarnos o te quedaras ahí? –pregunto Alice.

- Lo siento, te ayudo.

- No ayuda a Bella a sacar las demás bolsas de mi coche. –si como lo escuchan, mis padres ya le habían dado su coche a Alice, así que ahora ella era la que me llevaba al instituto o a algún otro lado… esperen ¿dijo que ayudara a Bella?, salí de la casa y vi que Bella sacaba mas cosas de la cajuela.

- Te ayudo. –le dije detrás de ella, ella se giro y me miro sorprendida, sus ojos estaban adquiriendo ese brillo que hacia algún tiempo no veía.

- Claro. –se volvió a girar y me entrego algunas bolsas, ella se cargo las demás y entramos a la casa, la acompañe hasta la habitación de Alice, al entrar me quede atónito…

- ¿Qué miras? –me pregunto Alice.

- Es que, son… tantas cosas.

- Son las cosas necesarias que necesitamos por este mes, y eso que me falto comprar un hermoso vestido color azul que vi y me encanto, pero las chicas ya querían comer así que tuve que dejarlo.

- Tú no te cansas de esto. –le dije.

- Claro que no. –dijo sacándome la lengua.

- Voy a mi habitación, si me necesitan allí estaré.

- Claro Ed, yo te aviso cuando vayamos a cenar, mamá y papá dijeron que llegarían hasta muy tarde así que pediremos pizza para la cena!

- Claro enana, me avisan.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía, camine despacio hasta mi cama, pero cuando pase por mi espejo me di cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, me pare en seco… esto era lo que me provocaba haber oído a Bella decirme tan solo una palabra, genial ¿ahora que me pasaba?, no podía… yo no… HO DIOS!, ¿BELLA ME GUSTABA?, no, no puede ser, debe haber otra respuesta, si, estoy equivocado, correcto, ¿entonces que era?, demonios, que difícil era buscar una respuesta, era un castigo, tanto pensar hizo que mi cerebro colapsara, debía tomar agua, o algo parecido… salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, tome un vaso y me serví agua, mire por la ventana y vi el hermoso cielo azul, las nubes, el sol resplandeciente, esto me recordaba a… BASTA!, maldita sea…

- ¿Qué haces Edward? –pregunto Alice detrás de mi, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Nada, solo pienso algunas cosas…

- Ho, ¿y eso que piensas tiene que ver con Bella? –ella siempre sabia que era lo que pasaba ¬¬.

- Si, no se como… disculparme, es difícil.

- Yo no lo veo difícil, no es difícil parártele delante y decirle "discúlpame Bella, fui un idiota al tratarte así, no quise hacerlo de verdad y me siento muy culpable por eso, a veces ni puedo comer bien por pensar en eso" –dijo imitando mi voz.

- ¿y tu como sabes si como o no? –le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque casi no comes en el almuerzo, te he visto Edward, pero no entiendo porque te preocupa tanto, como si ella te gustara. –dijo burlona, yo me quede en silencio, mi mayor error…

- HO-POR-DIOS! –dijo separando cada palabra y asombrada.

- ¿Qué? –pregunte inocentemente.

- No te hagas Edward ella te gus…

- Cállate Alice, no digas tonterías.

- Es verdad!, TE GUSTA!

- Claro que no, y si me disculpas tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. –salí como pude de allí y me encerré en mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude, _genial ahora no se cansaría de fastidiar._

Me quede preocupado por eso, ¿y si Alice les decía algo?, no lo creía, pero era Alice, de ella todo se puede esperar, aun faltaban unas dos horas mas o menos para que pidieran la pizza, serian dos largas horas de espera para saber si ella había abierto su bocota, dos malditas horas sin ver a Bella… _y ahí vas de nuevo Edward, ¿otra vez pensando en Bella?,_ maldita conciencia, no ayudaba en nada, me puse a dar vueltas por toda la habitación sin saber que hacer, me desespere y tome mi guitarra, toque las cuerdas y después se me vino una canción a la mente, tome mi cuaderno lo mas rápido que pude y anote las palabras, poco a poco la canción tenia forma junto con los acordes de la guitarra, tarde algo pensando en las palabras adecuadas, pero interrumpieron mi concentración llamando a la puerta, me levante y abrí la puerta algo molesto, justo cuando me venia la inspiración me molestaban, pero toda esa molestia desapareció cuando vi a Bella parada frente a mi habitación.

- Bella, amm… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte algo inquieto.

- Alice me dijo que viniera a avisarte que ya habían pedido la pizza para que bajaras, todos estamos abajo ya.

- Ho, enseguida bajo, gracias.

- No es nada. –esta era mi oportunidad, quizá no tendría otra.

- Bella…

- ¿si? –pregunto ella.

- Quisiera hablar contigo después de la cena sino es mucha molestia. –ella me miro con los ojos abiertos y parpadeo varias veces.

- Haa… si claro.

- Bien, entonces ahora bajo.

- Ok yo les aviso.

- Bien.

Ella se dio la vuelta y regreso abajo con los demás, bien, ahora tenia que buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparme, guarde la guitarra en su lugar y cerré mi cuaderno, cerré la puerta y baje a la sala, desde allí podía ver a Alice y Bella riendo, sin duda ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa, era contagiosa, con el simple hecho de verla sonreír tu ya estabas riendo como loco, respire y baje, Emmett estaba sentado con cara de aburrimiento en el sillón, mientras Tanya y Rosalie conversaban en el otro sillón.

- Edward!, gracias a Dios que bajaste, me sentía muy solo entre mujeres, no sabes lo que se siente hermano! –me dijo Emmett haciendo pucheros.

- Emmett cálmate, no creo que sea malo estar con ellas, ellas siempre están riendo.

- Si! Por cosas nada divertidas!

- Oye! –le grito Alice lanzándole un cojín de la sala.

- ¿lo vez?, son bipolares. –me dijo susurrando.

- Te escuche Emmett! –grito de nuevo Alice.

- Esta bien me callo, pero les advierto que ya tengo hambre.

- Ok entonces hay que hacer algo para des aburrirnos…

- Esta bien ¿pero que? –pregunto Bella.

- Mmm… ¿jugamos cartas?

- Ok, eso esta bien, así mantendremos ocupada la mente de Emmett para que deje de pensar en la comida. –dijo Bella.

- Ja-ja –muy graciosa Bellita. –le reclamo Emmett.

- Es que tú no sabes lo que es diversión Emmett, pasa un día entero con nosotras y veras lo que es diversión de verdad. –siguió Alice.

- Ya dejen de hacer apuestas y ve por las cartas Alice.

- De acuerdo, ya voy, ya voy. –dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Mientras ella bajaba me dedique a observar a Bella, sinceramente debía estar loco para creer que me gustaba pero… creo que era así, me gustaba si, me gustaba su forma de sonreír, me gustaba su manera de hablar, me gustaba su forma de expresarse, me gustaba su forma de ser, ella era única, una chica completamente diferente a los demás, pero no era como para sacrificarme por ella, la quería como a una gran amiga y por eso quería arreglar lo que había hecho, Alice bajo las escaleras con la baraja en las manos.

- ¡Aquí esta!, ¡vamos todos a la mesa!

Todos seguimos a Alice hasta la mesa del comedor, cada quien tomo su lugar mientras Alice barajeaba las cartas, las repartió a cada uno y el juego comenzó, todo estaba tranquilo al principio, pero después se volvió una competencia… Alice llevaba 4 juegos ganados, Rosalie 2, Tanya 1, Emmett ninguno, Bella 6 y yo apenas y llevaba 2 juegos ganados al igual que Rosalie, aquí a quien debíamos aniquilar era a Bella quien siempre tenia un as bajo la manga y terminaba ganándonos, cada quien estaba muy concentrado en el juego cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, todos nos sobresaltamos y nos miramos los unos a los otros…

- ¿Quién demonios va a abrir la puerta? –pregunte desesperado.

- Yo no. –dijo Emmett.

- Ni yo. –respondió Alice.

- No esperen que yo lo haga. –respondió Tanya.

- Yo voy. –dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos nos miramos en silencio, observando cada movimiento, parecíamos niños lo se, pero ellos no eran de fiarse, era mejor estar atento a lo que hacían…

- Chi…chicos! –se escucho que Bella nos llamaban pero nos llamo tartamudeando, cosa muy rara.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –le grito Alice sin siquiera moverse de su asiento.

- La pizza llego… ¿quieren venir por favor? –se notaba un tono de suplica en su voz.

- Vamos. –les dije a todos, nos levantamos y caminamos hasta la puerta principal, Bella estaba parada conversando con el tipo de la pizza, al darse cuenta de que nosotros habíamos llegado ella se dio la vuelta y notamos que estaba roja como un tomate, el repartidor estaba sonriendo, era alto, musculoso, de ojos azules y piel blanca, era un chico… guapo, ¿pero porque Bella estaba sonrojada?

- Vaya, ¿ellas son tus amigas?, son muy lindas al igual que tu… -le dijo a Bella –hola lindas. –les dijo a Alice, Rose y Tanya.

- Hola. –le contesto Rose, Emmett volteo a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

- Traigo una pizza para esta dirección, ¿es su casa preciosas? –pregunto el tipo con una mirada picara.

- Si, es mi casa. –contesto Alice, Emmett y yo la fulminamos con la mirada.

- Vaya, es muy linda, pero no mas que ustedes.

- Gracias. –contesto Tanya.

- ¿y tu linda tienes novio? –le pregunto muy descaradamente a Bella, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

- N…no –contesto Bella aun tartamudeando.

- Bien, entonces algún día deberíamos de salir a tomar algo o a hacer lo que tú desees.

- Haa… no lo se

- Vamos nena será divertido. –¿LE HABIA DICHO NENA? BIEN ESO YA ERA DEMASIADO.

- ¿Cuánto es de la pizza? –le pregunte cortante.

- A 18 dólares, aquí tiene. –me dijo estirándome la pizza, la tome y le di el dinero.

- Gracias por sus servicios pero no lo necesitamos mas. –le dije cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- Ese chico era muy guapo. –dijo Rosalie sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

- Si, lo se. –le contesto Alice en la misma posición de Rosalie.

- Estuve en el cielo durante unos breves segundos. –dijo Tanya en la misma posición que Rosalie y Alice.

- Bella ese chico te estaba coqueteando que suerte tienes. –Bella solo se sonrojo y miro al piso.

- Si pero… no es mi tipo, creo que… estaba loco. –dijo aun mirando el suelo.

- Pues para mi era chico mas guapo que he visto en este dia, hubieramos podido pedirle su numero de telefono... si ALGUIEN no le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices. -me reclamo Alice.

- ¿Podemos ir a comer ya? tengo hambre! -cuando no tiene hambre.

Todos fuimos a la sala y pusimos una pelicula, mientras comiamos la pizza, a decir verdad no sabia de que trataba la pelicula, creo que era de terror, justamente en ese momento Bella se levanto con su plato en las manos y se dirigio a la cocina, automaticamente yo me levante y la segui, estaba de espaldas contra el fregadero, era el momento, lo sabia, de acuerdo veamos que tal salian las cosas...

- Bella. -ella se giro y me miro sorprendida.

- Edward, ¿sucede algo?

- No es que pense que este seria el mejor momento para que platicaramos, sino te molesta claro.

- No para nada, dime, te escucho.

- De acuerdo, yo...-suspire -yo queria pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez, me comporte como un idiota y de verdad lo siento, pero creo que entenderas que es algo impactante que te digan que un par de chicas estrellaron tu coche contra un arbol, es algo verdaderamente sorprendente, estaba furioso y te juro que no fue mi intencion lastimarte, porfavor perdoname.

- Edward, no tienes que disculparte, a decir verdad la culpa fue mia, te he de confesar que yo conducia tu coche y la verdad aun me siento culpable pero tu hermana no me ha dejado ayudarte, ya la conoces, asique la que deberia pedirte disculpas soy yo.

- No te preocupes, lo hecho, hecho esta y no hai mas que hacerle a eso.

- Si... pero ¿me dejarias ayudarte con tu coche?, se que has estado arreglandolo y me gustaria ayudare enserio, asi me sentiria menos culpable y calmarias ese tormento en mi cabeza.

- No lo se Bella...

- Por favor... -maldicion era mejor no mirarla cuando hacia esa cara, ¿de quien la habia aprendido?, ¿de quien mas?, Alice...

- De acuerdi, pero solo ayudaras un poco, no te dejare hacer nada trabajoso.

- No importa, muchas gracias.

- Bien creo que deberiamos volver.

- Si vamos.

Cuando entramos a la sala vimos a una Rosalie muy enojada parada frente a Emmett y este mirandola como baboso como de costumbre, ¿ahora que habia sucedido?, lo mas probable era que Emmett le aiga dicho una estupidez y ella se aiga enojado, si seguramente habia sido eso, lo sabia por la cara de Rosalie.

- ¿Ahora que sucedio? -le pregunte a Alice.

- Nuestro tonto hermano aqui presente le dijo a Rosalie que se parecia a la protagonista de la pelicula.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

- Que le dijo que se parecian en lo miedosa y en lo oxigenada.

¿Es que no se cansaba de molestarla?, de verdad parecia que le gustaba...

- Eres un perro repugnante, una basura! -le grito Rosalie muy molesta.

- Mira quien lo dice, la niña de papi, ¿quieres que cante tu cancion? ¿si?, CON GUSTO! -no debio hacer eso-I'am a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, Barbie plastic, IS FANTASTIC! -esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No se cuando pero Rosalie tomo el balon de Emmett y se lo lanzo en la cabeza, este se sobo y la miro muy enojado, despues de eso todo se convirtio en algo problematico, el balon iba de Emmett a Alice, de Alice a mi, de mi a Rosalie, de Rosalie a Bella y de Bella a Tanya, ¿como comenzo todo?, sinceramente no lo se, pero era divertido ver la cara de idiota de Emmett cuando lo golpeabas en la cabeza, de algun modo u otro todos estabamos en la pelea y sin saber porque, para nuestra gran suerte al momento de que Rosalie le lanzo el balon a Emmett, este se quito y el balon se estrello contra la ventana... ahora estabamos en problemas... todos nos miramos y vi como Alice y Bella se miraban muy sospechosamente.

- Ni _se_ te ocurra escapar Bella. -Bella la miro y suspiro, volteo el rostro y se quedo asi unos momentos, Alice se relajo pero cuando menos lo esperaba Bella corrio hasta Tanya y la arrastro hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos! -nos grito desde la puerta.

- BELLA! NO HUYAS! -esa habia sido Alice.

- ¿y ahora que haremos? -pregunto Emmett.

- No lo se, pero nos regañaran.

- De eso no hay duda.

Seguimos mirandonos por unos segundos, hasta que escuchamos que un coche se estacionaba fuera de la casa...

- Estamos en problemas...

* * *

**Hola a todos! lo siento por no actualizar pero estos dias he estado ocupada porque ya estan evaluando el bimestre y no tengo nada en ingles, asi que he tenido que ponerme al corriente pero bueno, ademas ahora tengo tarea de taller, asique tengo que irme, prometo que actualizare pronto, el siguiente capitulo les gustara se llama: _Fiesta en casa: castigados por... ¿era la cuarta vez? ¿o quiza la tercera?, perdi la cuenta..._ ¿Quieren adelanto? ok no sere mala aqui va el adelanto!**

**ADELANTO...**

**............. **La casa era solo para nosotros, no estaban nuestros padres, y ellos no nos dejaban salir a divertirnos... pero la diversion podia venir a nosotros... se me estaba ocurriendo una grandiosa idea............

............ Dime que no lo hizo- le dije a Tanya con los ojos bien abiertos. -yo creo que si lo hizo............

............ - Nunca me has contado sobre tu familia. -Mi familia-susurre, se escuchaba tan bien.............

............ -A veces me gustaria saber lo que se siente... estar en familia, es un concepto extraño para mi **..............**

........... Respire profundamente y me gire para verlo, el me miraba fijamente, con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto me gustaba ver, era un misterio saber porque adquirian ese brillo, pero me gustaba ..... me abrazo mas a el y como reaccion yo me acerque mas a el, lo tenia a tan solo unos centimetros de mi.........

**Bien mucho adelanto jajaja, sigan estando atentos, jaja me tengo que ir, REVIEWS, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	11. Fiesta en casa

**La cancion que se escucha en este capitulo se llama "COME BACK DOWN" - LIFEHOUSE, descarguenla y escuchenla mientras leen en la parte que corresponde, creanme es mucho mejor, asi te imaginas mejor las cosas... ok me voy LEAN!**

* * *

**Fiesta en casa: castigados por… ¿era la cuarta vez? ¿o quizá la tercera?, perdí la cuenta…**

* * *

**_Alice' POV_**

Si esto era un castigo, entonces era el mismísimo infierno, estaba condenada por dos meses por romper la ventana, _genial, _pensé. Y para colmo tenia que estar con Emmett todo el día, podía soportar a Edward, el siempre había sido un buen hermano, pero Emmett era insoportable, decía cuanta estupidez se le pasaba por la cabeza, era insoportable de verdad, y no era broma ni nada por el estilo, además le llamo infierno porque me habían quitado mi auto justo ahora que me lo habían dado de nuevo y lo peor era que me habían quitado mis tarjetas de crédito durante ESTOS DOS MESES! Realmente no sobreviviría así, ¿acaso querían que muriera?, si, eso era seguramente, querían tener una hija menos en la familia, maldita sea! ¡Justo ahora que había encontrado un hermoso vestido! ¡Uno que era perfecto para mi! Debía tenerlo, no sabia como pero iba a tenerlo, quizá sobornaría a Emmett como era costumbre, pero no se me ocurría alguna razón para llevar a cabo mi plan, estos días no lo había sorprendido haciendo algo estúpido como de costumbre, lo cual era muy raro, a Edward no podía hacerle algo así, no justo ahora que habíamos estropeado su coche, eso ya seria demasiado, me convertiría en una mala hermana, un titulo que no me quedaba en lo absoluto… y hablando de Edward, ¿ya le habría pedido perdón a Bella?, lo notaba mas raro desde ayer en la noche, seguramente las cosas se habían arreglado entre los dos, pero necesitaba saber las cosas tales y como habían sucedido porque ninguno de nosotros se había dado cuenta, solo yo claro era mas inteligente que Emmett era obvio que yo lo hubiera notado antes, así que debía saber que había pasado y que le había dicho mi querido y adorado hermano Edward a Bella, ahora que lo pensaba me preguntaba porque Edward no me había dicho nada, era raro, el por lo regular me contaba ese tipo de cosas pero ahora no había mencionado nada al respecto… debía hacer algo a menos que quisiera morir estos dos meses sentada en el sillón y mirando por la ventana como una completa idiota, me sentía muy estúpida de verdad.

- Edward… -le dije casi susurrando.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto el con un tono de pereza en la voz.

- ¿Tu y Bella ya se reconciliaron? –seguí mirando a través de la ventana, fingiendo ser indiferente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Si. –pero cuando dijo eso una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿y que le dijiste? –pregunte suspirando.

- La verdad, que lo sentía mucho y que había sido un tonto.

- Un idiota diría yo.

- Si, un idiota.

- ¿y ella que te dijo?

- Me dijo que no tenia que disculparme, que había sido culpa de ella, y hasta me confeso que había sido ella la que manejaba mi auto, se ofreció a ayudarme a arreglarlo.

- ¿y aceptaras su ayuda?

- Claro, al final no pude negarme.

- Haa… ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?, siempre lo haces. –suspiro.

- Bueno, supongo que porque era algo que debía solucionar yo solo enana.

- Mmm…

Me quede pensando un buen rato, definitivamente de los tres Edward era el mas maduro, el siempre pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y las solucionaba de una buena manera, era el quien arreglaba nuestras discusiones y el que terminaba haciéndonos reír, el que nos daba consejos muy a menudo por nuestros actos tan infantiles, lo admiraba demasiado, el si era un ejemplo a seguir, sus hijos serian muy felices de tener a un padre como el, de eso no había duda, alguien tan divertido, tan maduro, tan guapo, tan genial, el que traía a todas las chicas babeando por el, el que había tenido novias a montones tanto así que perdía la cuenta con el y Emmett, pero que se le iba a hacer, _hombres ¿Quién los entendía?, pero mírate Alice sigues sola!_, maldita conciencia, siempre tenia la razón, por mucho que doliera así era, estaba sola, aun no había encontrado a mi príncipe, tenia esa idea desde que mi madre me leía cuentos, jure que esperaría por mi príncipe así tuvieran que pasar los años hasta convertirme en una anciana, esperaría, por ahora lo que me importaba era salir del infierno en el que estaba, ¿pero que se podía hacer?, la casa estaba vacía, papá y mamá habían salido y llegarían en la madrugada por lo que estábamos solos, con la casa solo para nosotros… oigan, esperen, la casa era solo para nosotros, no estaban nuestros padres, y ellos no nos dejaban salir a divertirnos… pero la diversión podía venir a nosotros… se me estaba ocurriendo una grandiosa idea.

**_Bella'POV_**

Este día había sido totalmente aburrido, se los juro, con eso de que Alice y sus hermanos estaban castigados junto con Rose, no había hecho nada mas que ver la maldita televisión la cual para ser mejor mi día no tenia ningún canal interesante, _GENIAL!,_ ¿y ahora que hacia?. Bien creo que tenia tarea, me levante del sillón y revise mis cuadernos, y en efecto! Tenia tarea de Biología, me dedique ha hacerla durante un buen rato, cuando termine ya eran las 9:47 pm. Así que me metí a duchar, era genial, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y me metí a la cama, Tanya ya estaba dormida asique no me moleste en darle las buenas noches, me acomode y me dormí tarareando una canción. Tenia un sueño, algo raro, primero estaba en el instituto y luego en casa de mis padres, lo mas raro es que en casa de mis padres estaban mis amigos, lo cual me asusto mas, mis padres estaban allí también, sonriendo, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo el sonido de mi celular me despertó, ¿Quién demonios llamaba a las 10 pm?, _maldición, _tome el celular y conteste muy a mi pesar.

- ¿diga?

_- Bella! –_Era Alice.

- Alice!, mas te vale tener una buena razón para despertarme!

_- No te enojes Bella, necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora._

- ¿estas loca? ¿Cómo demonios iré a tu casa en estos momentos?

_- Dile a Tanya que venga también, así podrán venir en su auto._

- Alice te acabo de decir que son las 10 de la noche! Y que estaba dormida!

_- Por favor Bella, es urgente, te lo juro._ **Alice no vas a convencerla… -**escuche que le decía Edward-_cállate Edward, yo se que vendrá._

- Alice ¿ahora que hiciste? –le pregunte preocupada.

_- Es una sorpresa Bella, pero ven, te necesito, moriré sino vienes te lo juro, creo que me esta dando un ataque._

- Alice no puede estar dándote un ataque.

_- Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- Porque estas charlando conmigo enana.

_- Bien ya entendí, pero Bella, Bellita! Ven por favor, de verdad es de suma importancia ¿si?_

- ¿no dejaras de molestar verdad?

_- Nop._

- Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy!

_- Gracias Bella! Te quiero, te espero aquí, adiós!_

Me levante muy a mi pesar y me dirigí a despertar a Tanya, no estaba dispuesta a ir sola, podrían salirme unos vándalos o yo que se, no iría sola de eso podía estar segura.

- Tanya-le dije moviéndola. –Tanya!

- Ahhhh! –se levanto gritando -¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Alice… -le conteste.

- ¿ahora que hizo?

- No lo se, pero quiere que vayamos a su casa ahora, dice que es muy importante y que nos necesita allí.

- ¿justamente ahora? –pregunto tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Si, solo a ella se le ocurre.

- No quiero ir Bella, tengo demasiado sueño de verdad.

- Yo también Tanya, pero sabes que sino vamos estará llamando y no dejara de molestar en toda la noche.

- Haa!, esta bien ya voy, solo hay que cambiarnos. –dijo incorporándose lentamente.

- Si, ahí que apurarnos porque ya la conoces.

Saque un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul marino de tirantes, me lo puse y encima de la blusa me puse una torera blanca, me calcé los zapatos y me arregle el cabello, me senté en la cama un momento mientras Tanya terminaba de arreglarse, Alice estaba completamente loca, no me podía imaginar que se le abría ocurrido, cuando Tanya termino de arreglarse bajamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a su coche, en trayecto fue en silencio, aun estábamos dormidas, ya casi llegábamos a la casa, una cuadra antes pude escuchar música electrónica… OH POR DIOS!

- Dime que no lo hizo. –le dije a Tanya con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Yo creo que si lo hizo.

- Maldita sea. –me baje rápidamente del coche y toque el timbre, este sonó unas cinco veces cuando la pequeña duende me abrió.

- Bella! Te estaba esperando!

- ¿Qué demonios es esto Alice? –le pregunte molesta.

- Una fiesta que más.

- ¿una fiesta?, Alice ¿sabes lo que tus padres te harán cuando se enteren de esto?

- Ellos no se enteraran Bella, la fiesta se acabara mucho antes de que ellos lleguen y tendremos tiempo de limpiar.

- Estas loca Alice, ni pienses que yo te ayudare.

- Solo quiero que te diviertas un poco hermanita, prometo que limpiare hasta el último rincón de la casa si es necesario, pero ellos no se darán cuenta, además ellos dijeron claramente que no podíamos salir, pero no dijo nada al respecto de fiestas en casa.

- Hay Alice, tú no cambias. –le dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero nadie puede contra este pequeño monstro. –dijo Edward detrás de ella.

- Basta de discutir, vamos entren y diviértanse!

Entre sin discutir mas, nadie le ganaría al pequeño monstro, al parecer toda la escuela estaba aquí, ya me imagino como dejarían la casa al final, pobre de ellos por que yo no les ayudaría, ellos se habían metido en esto y ellos lo solucionarían, aunque admito que el ambiente era bueno, los chicos parecían divertirse y bailaban muy alegremente, otros conversaban muy animados y otros se estaban comiendo…

- Vamos chicas diviértanse! –nos grito Alice para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

- Ella y sus locuras. –me dijo Edward, me sorprendió que me hablara si el no… esperen… el me había pedido disculpas asique ahora ya nos hablábamos, que tonta! Ya lo había olvidado.

- Si, ¿pero que le vamos a hacer?, así es ella. –le conteste.

- Si… -se quedo pensativo un momento –ven vamos a sentarnos por ahí. –me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta uno de los sillones que había vacios, nos sentamos y estuvimos platicando durante un rato, era muy agradable conversar con el, te escuchaba muy atentamente y te leía muy fácilmente las expresiones, en mi no era muy difícil que digamos, no se me daba del todo el fingir, a veces yo sola me descubría…

Esto de las fiestas no era mi estilo, prefería estar sola en casa leyendo algún libro mientras escucho música, ya me había acostumbrado a estar sola, es horrible, no tienes a nadie a quien contarle tus mayores temores o deseos, te sentías totalmente perdida del mundo, en ocasiones yo misma me metía en mi propio mundo, un mundo perfecto para mi, pero nunca era para siempre, había pasado toda mi vida sola, asique la soledad era mi mejor compañía y también mi mejor amiga, digamos que me refugiaba en un lugar distinto al de los demás, un lugar solo, tranquilo, donde pudiera ser yo misma, hacer lo que quisiera hacer, pero era mi mundo y era feliz así, lamentablemente esa burbuja personal desaparecía cuando mis padres llegaban a casa, llegaban normalmente, contándose su día, cosas así, pero en menos de cinco minutos ya se estaban gritando sin razón, recuerdo que en una ocasión fue un partido de beisbol, de hecho no lograba entender como seguían juntos, era algo realmente raro, pero no era mi problema, sino de ellos, asique yo nunca me entrometía a menos que fuera necesario, ósea casi siempre…

- Bella ¿estas bien? –me pregunto Edward a mi lado.

- Si, solo pensaba en algo.

- Oh, lo siento, estabas muy metida en tu burbuja. -¿acaso leía mentes?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Se puede ver en tu rostro, eres muy predecible en ocasiones, como ahora…

- Si ya me habían dicho eso.

- Entonces… ¿interrumpí algo?

- Para nada, me alegro de que reventaras esa burbuja porque sino ya estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- Entonces me alegro de haber roto esa burbuja, no me hubiera gustado verte llorar.

- Si, es algo normal para mi, pase mi vida entera llorando, sigo haciéndolo, es estúpido, lo se.

- No es estúpido, a veces hay que sacar todo eso que llevamos dentro, no es bueno guardarlo, al menos no por mucho tiempo, aunque al final terminamos llorando aunque lo neguemos, es algo normal.

- Si, normal… que más quisiera… -murmure bajito.

- Nunca me has contado sobre tu familia.

- Mi familia… -susurre, se escuchaba tan bien. –digamos que eso a lo que llamas "mi familia" no existe, es una farsa que mis padres le hacen creer a todos.

- ¿una farsa? –asentí -¿Por qué?.

- Porque no existe una familia entre nosotros, somos como vecinos, nos hablamos, salimos juntos a fiestas, pero jamás hacemos cosas de familia, jamás preguntan ¿Qué tal fue tu día en la escuela? O ¿puedo ayudar en algo?, si eso llegara a pasar seria el apocalipsis.

- Asi que tu familia no se lleva bien.

- Si es que se le puede llamar familia.

- Pero tú los quieres.

- Ese es el problema.

- No te entiendo. –estaba conteniéndome para no llorar, juro que estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.

- Si los quiero, mucho, pero ellos… ellos.. ellos demuestran lo contrario, como sino les interesara, a veces pienso que mi padre nos usa para aparentar ser la familia feliz y quedar bien con sus socios cuando hay una fiesta en su empresa, mamá… ella no dice nada, simplemente esta de acuerdo con todo lo que el hace… al menos así era… ahora solo discuten.

- Veo porque dices eso.

- A veces me gustaría saber lo que se siente… estar en familia, es un concepto extraño para mí. –reprimí una pequeña lagrima que intento salir. –voy a afuera.

Salí de la casa y fui al patio, todo estaba muy bien adornado, había luces que iluminaban la oscuridad, el viento corría desesperado, lo podía sentir, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, era una hermosa vista y lo mejor y lo peor, era que estaba sola de nuevo, a veces envidiaba a Alice, ella tenia una hermosa familia, una familia de verdad, sus padres siempre la apoyaban a ella y a sus hermanos, siempre se apoyaban entre si, era gracioso ver como Emmett corría a los chicos que se le acercaban a Alice, la protegía, se protegían entre todos, era algo realmente hermoso, mi vida había sido todo lo contario, Charlie siempre estaba en el hotel, cuidando cada detalle, solo lo veía en las noches y por unos momentos porque cenábamos y se retiraba a dormir, René casi siempre salía con sus amigas a jugar, y aunque era ella la que pasaba mas tiempo en casa, nunca estuvo lo suficientemente pendiente de mi, solo se ocupaba de mantener todo limpio y en orden, en cuanto a hermanos… era lo peor del asunto, había tenido una hermana… la había tenido, su nombre era Susan, era muy alegre, siempre corriendo por todos lados a pesar de ser la mayor, era la que básicamente unía a la familia, ella no temía el decirle a mis padres lo que hacían bien o mal o en que nos afectaba lo que hacían en ocasiones, siempre fue muy inteligente y nuestros padres estaban orgullosos… en aquel entonces si éramos una familia… hasta que paso lo que destrozo a nuestra pequeña familia… una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, seguida de mas lagrimas, era tanto lo que me callaba, que a veces el dolor era insoportable al hecho de querer salir, pero no lo permitía… no muy a menudo y mucho menos frente a alguien… escuche como cerraban la puerta y sentí como alguien se acercaba, me limpie rápidamente las lagrimas e intente calmarme.

Edward se puso a mi lado, voltee y lo mire, miraba fijamente las estrellas…

- Una vista hermosa… pero solitaria.

- Es tranquilo. –respondí.

- De que sirve que sea tranquilo si va a estar solo, las estrellas y los arboles, hasta el mismo viento, necesitan de compañía. –solo pude mirar el suelo, el tenia un concepto muy diferente al mío con respecto a la soledad, pero tenia algo de razón. La música se calmo mas hasta convertirse en un ambiente tranquilo, y como no si era una canción de Lifehouse, un grupo muy bueno, sus canciones por lo regular eran tranquilas.

- ¿quieres bailar conmigo? –pregunto de repente Edward.

- Haa, yo.. haa... –pero antes de que pudiera decir que si el ya estaba tomándome de la cintura, apoye mis brazos en su cuello y nos empezamos a mover lentamente mientras la canción seguía.

Staring right back in the face (Observando de vuelta a la cara)

A memory can't be erased (Una memoria no puede ser borrada)

I know, because I tried (Lo se, porque lo intenté)

Start to feel the emptiness (Empezando a sentir el vació)

And everything I'm gonna miss (Y todo lo que voy a perder)

I know, that I can't hide (Ya sé, que no me puedo esconder)

Genial, una canción que me hacia recordar lo malo que he pasado todo este tiempo, y en cierto modo tenia razón, no podía esconderme.

All this time is passing by (Todo este tiempo esta pasando)

I think it's time to just move on (Creo que es tiempo seguir adelante)

Y que razón de verdad, el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía igual, estancada en el pasado, de verdad tenia que seguir adelante, creo que había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a mis padres, de decir lo que sentía… pero tenia miedo.

When you come back down (Cuando regreses atrás)

If you land on your feet (Si aterrizas en tus pies)

I hope you find a way to make it back to me (Espero que encuentres un camino para volver a mí)

When you come around (Cuando vengas por aquí)

I'll be there for you (Estaré ahí por ti)

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through (No tienes que estar sola con lo que estas pasando)

Me sentía segura, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, quería sentir ese alivio que me estaba embargando, respirar sin ningún problema, sin sentir que el aire se me iba, saber que todo estaba bien aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Start to breathe and fake a smile (Empezar a respirar y fingir una sonrisa)

It's all the same after a while (Es siempre lo mismo después de un tiempo)

I know, that you are tired (Lo sé, que estás cansada)

Carrying the ones you lost (Cargando con los que has perdido)

A picture frame with all the thoughts (Una imagen con todos los pensamientos)

I know, you hold inside (Que sé, que cargas encima)

Era algo que no podía explicar, simplemente lo sentía, era un pequeña punzada dentro de mi, algo que me llamaba, mi corazón latía fuertemente, no podía pararlo, respire lentamente y me calme un poco, seguramente parecía estúpida así, pero no me importaba, no ahora.

hope that you can find your way back (Espero que encuentres el camino de regreso)

To the place where you belong (Al lugar donde perteneces)

Me recargue sobre el pecho de Edward, apoyando mis manos sobre el muy lentamente, seguíamos el compas de la música, de una manera lenta, de una manera que yo podía seguir.

When you come back down (Cuando regreses atrás)

If you land on your feet (Si aterrizas en tus pies)

I hope you find a way to make it back to me (Espero que encuentres un camino para volver a mí)

When you come around (Cuando vengas por aquí)

I'll be there for you (Estaré ahí por ti)

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through (No tienes que estar sola con lo que estas pasando)

La razón más lógica que encontraba era que estaba soñando, pero mis sueños no te cantaban al oído. (Lo que esta en letra negrita es lo que Edward le canta a Bella)

You're coming back down (Estas volviendo atrás)

You say you feel lost can I help you find it (Dices que te sientes perdida, **puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo**)

When you come around (Cuando vengas por aquí)

From time to time we all are blinded (De tiempo a tiempo todos estamos cegados)

You're coming back down (Estas volviendo atrás)

You don't have to tell me what you're feeling (**No tienes que decirme lo que estás sintiendo**)

I know what you're going through (**Sé por lo que estas pasando**)

I won't be the one that lets go of you (**No seré aquel que te deje ir**)

Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, y como no si Edward Cullen me estaba cantando al oído, esto se parecía mas a una película romántica.

think it's time to just move on (**Creo que es tiempo de seguir adelante**)

Y a pesar de todo me sentía bien, como si conociera a Edward de toda la vida, como si supiera que podía contar con el en todo, un extraño sentimiento debo admitirlo, muy extraño.

When you come back down (Cuando regreses atrás)

If you land on your feet (Si aterrizas en tus pies)

I hope you find a way to make it back to me (Espero que encuentres un camino para volver a mí)

When you come around (Cuando vengas por aquí)

I'll be there for you (**Estaré ahí por ti**)

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through (**No tienes que estar sola con lo que estas pasando**)

When you come back down (Cuando regreses atrás)

If you land on your feet (Si aterrizas en tus pies)

I hope you find a way to make it back to me (Espero que encuentres un camino para volver a mí)

When you come around (Cuando vengas por aquí)

I'll be there for you (**Estaré ahí por ti**)

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through (**No tienes que estar sola con lo que estas pasando**)

Respire profundamente y me gire para verlo, el me miraba fijamente, con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto me gustaba ver, era un misterio el saber porque adquirían ese brillo, pero me gustaba, me gustaba sentirlo cerca de mi, saber que me miraba, saber que estaba arrepentido, me gustaba verlo así, como una persona como yo, como los demás, que sufrían y que tenían sus propios problemas, la música continuo, pero el no aparto de mi sus brazos, al contrario, me abrazo mas a el y como reacción yo me acerque mas a el, lo tenia a tan solo unos centímetros de mi, podía sentir su respiración tan agitada como la mía, al parecer yo no era la única que estaba nerviosa, solo un poco mas y sus labios estarían contra los míos, fue un grito lo que hizo que nos separáramos rápidamente.

- PAPÀ! MAMÀ! –fue Alice, maldición, sus padres habían llegado antes.

- No puede ser. –dijo bajito Edward.

- Se lo dije. –le conteste.

- Ella siempre es así.

- Lo se.

- Y ahora nos castigaran de nuevo, GRANDIOSO! –me reí bajito.

- Yo se los advertí, vamos. –caminamos hasta la puerta, ya me imaginaba lo que les esperaba…

**Edward'POV**

Había vivido unos momentos de real felicidad sin entender porque, ¿estuve a apunto de besarla?, si, lo estuve, pero solo a punto, nada paso gracias a que Alice grito, así supimos que nuestros padres habían llegado antes de tiempo, _grandioso, _ahora nos regañarían de nuevo y estaríamos castigados por… ¿tercera vez?, ya hasta perdí la cuenta, maldición ya eran dos meses otra vez, ahora que ¿otros dos?, esperaba que no.

Llegue hasta la puerta y vi a mis padres parados allí, mi padre estaba que echaba humo y mi madre siempre tan relajada, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo podía soportarnos a los tres, pero era mi madre y así la quería mucho. Me acerque a ellos y mire a mi padre con cara de disculpa, el intento respirar y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿pueden explicarme que es todo esto? –pregunto intentando contener la calma.

- Pues… una fiesta. –contesto Alice sonriendo.

- Se que es una fiesta Allie, pero ¿Quién les dio permiso de hacer una fiesta en la casa?

- Bueno tu no mencionaste nada al respecto y creí que seria divertido, estábamos muy aburridos y de repente se me ocurrió y pues… aquí estamos!

- Cuando dije que estaban castigados y les quite todo tipo de entretenimiento, me refería a TODO tipo de entretenimiento, incluyendo fiestas.

- Bueno, no lo mencionaste. –papá estaba a punto de protestar y comenzar a gritar pero mamá como siempre acudió a nuestro rescate.

- Querido, tienen razón, tú no les dijiste nada al respecto de las fiestas, además ya la hicieron, deja que se diviertan. –papá lo pensó durante unos segundos, dio un gran respiro y contesto.

- Esta bien –Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y yo sonreí, de alguna manera siempre nos salíamos con la nuestra, le debíamos una a mamá –pero -¿Por qué siempre debe haber peros? –tienen tres semanas mas de castigo y eso quiere decir tres semanas mas sin tecnología, entretenimientos, fiesta y sin tarjeta de crédito.

- ¿QUE? VOY A MORIR PAPA! NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR! –le dijo Alice lloriqueando.

- Ustedes se lo buscaron, además si se portan bien tal vez les reduzca el castigo, asique pórtense mejor, ahora ¡que siga la fiesta!

Papá entre a la casa junto con mamá y saludo a todos, al parecer ellos también se unirían a la fiesta, aun parecían dos jóvenes enamorados, seguramente a ellos les encantaba recordar sus momentos de "adolescencia desenfrenada" como lo llamaba mi madre.

- Bueno hermanita, creo que estaremos otras tres semanas más castigados gracias a tus ocurrencias.

- Tu estuviste de acuerdo Edward!

- Pero la idea fue tuya, asique la mayor parte de la culpa es tuya.

- Claro échame toda la culpa a mi! Que mal hermano eres Edward.

- Claro enana soy el peor hermano que pudiste tener. –le dije riéndome, me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de algo… Bella no estaba allí, debía estar por algún lugar.

Camine entre la gente intentando encontrarla pero no estaba, busque de nuevo en el patio y nada, ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿y porque demonios tenia la necesidad de encontrarla?, definitivamente estoy loco. Para mi suerte tampoco vi a Tanya por allí, quizá ya se habían marchado. Quizá Alice o Rosalie sabían, pronto di con Rose, me acerque a ella lentamente ya que, aunque no lo crean, mi casa estaba llena, quien sabe a cuantas personas había invitado Alice, seguramente a toda la escuela… bueno no a toda, no creo que Alice se lleve bien con Alec o Aro Vulturi, ninguno de ellos, era cierto que me había metido a la "secta", pero no me la vivía con ellos, de hecho Alec no me caía bien, no se porque, pero prefería no saberlo, no me quería meter con el, por los rumores que había entre la secta sabia que el chico no era muy tranquilo como se ve, al parecer tenia su carácter y hasta era agresivo cuando te metías con el, por eso a veces me tensaba cuando lo veía hablar con Alice, ella decía que era un chico muy amable, pero prefería no correr el riesgo.

- Rose, ¿sabes si Bella ya se marcho? –le pregunte al oído cuando llegue hasta ella.

- Si, ella y Tanya tenían que levantarse temprano mañana para no se que materia, asique se fueron ¿Por qué la necesitabas para algo?

- Si… no… olvídalo, gracias.

- No fue nada.

Seguí caminando hasta poder llegar a las escaleras, me metí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, respire profundamente ya que estuve dentro, la música se oía de fondo, al fin un poco de tranquilidad, me recosté en la cama e intente dejar de pensar en lo que Bella había dicho, sus palabras las tenia en mi cabeza como una calcomanía, _**A veces me gustaría saber lo que se siente… estar en familia, es un concepto extraño para mí, **_me sentía extraño, ella al parecer tenia problemas con su familia mientras yo vivía muy feliz de la vida con mis padres y mis hermanos, a veces con cosas como esa te pones a pensar, que tu tienes todo lo que quieres, familia, amigos, dinero, salud, amor, pero hay personas que ni siquiera tienen una familia, niños que son huérfanos, personas muy enfermas, Bella tenia problemas familiares, quizá por eso siempre se aleja de la gente, menos de Alice y Rose, ellas se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando estaba con alguien mas, siempre estaba a la defensiva, intentando… _**protegerse de todo aquello que la rodea… asustada**__… _por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con mi conciencia, casi siempre estaba muy asustada, que yo supiera no tenia mas amigos que las chicas y Emmett y yo… y en ocasiones la había visto con Alec, aunque a el no lo consideraba amigo de ella, necesitaba ayudarla, y la única manera de hacerlo era que sacara todo eso que llevaba guardado, seguramente tenia mucho que decir, debía estar, furiosa y triste, y quería ser yo el que el que estuviera allí, el que la escuchara desahogarse, al que le contara sus penas… de alguna manera me estaba encariñando mucho con ella, pero como no, si ella era una chica muy linda, amable, sincera, una chica muy diferente a las que había conocido, de eso no había duda y no quería perder la oportunidad de ser su confidente, su mejor amigo, ese seria mi propósito desde ahora, ayudarla en todo, estaba mas que decidido. La ayudaría, de la manera en que pudiera, pero la ayudaría, no la dejaría sola y pensar que hace algunos meses pensé que era la peor persona que pudiera existir, claro eso fue cuando choco mi auto, pero después, después de verla cada día, tan alegre, tan atenta, tan alejada de mi, de lo que pudo ser una buena amistad, después de darme cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido me di cuenta de que a alguien como ella no se podía odiar, no se podía odiar a una persona tan dulce. Definitivamente estaría con ella, quizá con el tiempo, ella tuviera la suficiente confianza en mí como para contarme, esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Me levante de la cama y me desvestí para ponerme mi pijama, me lave los dientes y después me fui a acostar a la cama, mañana intentaría hablar mas con ella, pero por ahora tenia que dormir porque sino me vería como Alice, llena de ojeras y con sueño, ya me la imaginaba, tendría que levantarla por las malas, la idea me gustaba… y mucho.

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas, quienes esten leyendo! jaja, perdon por el atraso pero ha sido un mes muy trabajoso para mi en la escuela, primero tuve que ensayar para una tala ritmica, asi que en las tardes estaba ocupada y no alcanzaba a pasar para subir el cap, despues trabajos en equipo de la escuela, asi se me ha ido todo el mes y ahora tengo ke exponer dos veces esta semana, una para Formacion Civica y Etica y otra para Historia Universal, odio la escuela enserio, ademas esta lo de Artes, tengo que hacer un dibujo pero con perspectiva y despues colorearlo y si esta mal hecho o mal pintado a hacerlo de nuevo, asi que imaginense todo lo que he hecho y lo que me falta por hacer, he hecho todo lo podible por seguir escribiendo lo juro y ahora estoy trabajando en ello, y como recompensa por mi ausencia les adelanto algo de el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ok el que sigue de este se llama: _Desconocidos, conocidos..._**

_.......Alice y Jasper, el hermano de Rose, ellos se conocian, pero no se conocian, ¿entiendes? ¿no?, pues el asunto es este......._

_.......Jazz me tengo que ir, no me siento muy bien que digamos, creo que sera mejor que vuelva a mi habitacion, -No te preocupes, ¿quieres que te acompañe?......._

_....... En algun momento senti como si flotara, solo duro unos minutos porque despues esa sensacion desaparecio y los colores volvieron, se escucho como Jasper tocaba la puerta, unos segundos despues senti como la puerta se abria, pero de ahi no supe mas......._

_.......----- ¿estas despierta?, - si ¿que hacen todos aqui?.......... - asi es, aqui estare contigo, lo prometo, no me ire haste ver que estas mejor......._

_........ ¿cual condicion?, -Que te acuestes conmigo......-Dije ahora, -De acuerdo....... _

_**Ok eso sera todo lo que les dare muahaha soy muy mala, prometo actualizar pronto si llego a los 25 o mas reviews pronto, promesa de futura escritora!, pero ya saben, piquenle al botoncito verde que esta aqui abajito, no les cuesta nada opinar y darme ideas T-T, please!!**_

_**Muy bien ahora si me voy xD, cuidense y recuerden si llego alos 25 o mas reviews actualizo mas pronto! nos vemos!** _


	12. Problemas de estres

**Problemas de estrés

* * *

**

-Levántate ya Bella! –salte de la cama cuando sentí algo cayendo, pronto me di cuenta de que cosa había sido.

- Alice por favor, tengo sueño. –me tape nuevamente con las sabanas.

- si pero si no te levantas ya, se te hará tarde como siempre, así que arriba. –odiaba tanto cuando tenia razón.

- Ya voy. –muy a mi pesar me levante y me metí al baño para bañarme, maldición esta semana si que han dejado bastante tarea y para rematar mi estúpido padre se fue a beber el fin de semana y tenía a mamá llorando por teléfono pidiéndome que hablara con el y muy a mi pesar nuevamente tuve que aceptar ¿es que nunca entendería que Charlie nunca iba a cambiar?, cielo santo, toda su maldita vida había sido así, no entiendo por que ahora venía quejándose conmigo. Abrí la llave de la regadera dejando caer el agua por todo mi cuerpo, estos días si que me la he pasado de aquí para allá, pero estaba mas que segura de que terminaría peor cuando hablara con Charlie. Me envolví en la toalla y salí en busca de mi ropa, Alice no estaba por ninguna parte, vi una nota en mi cama pero antes de leerla me dispuse a cambiarme, tome un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa naranja algo escotada, en realidad últimamente hacía mucho calor, me seque un poco el cabello con la toalla y después tome la note que estaba sobre mi cama.

"_Bella, tengo que ir a la biblioteca para terminar la tarea, ayer no la termine, así que te veré en la cafetería mas tarde, tu celular estaba sonando muy insistentemente, creo que debe ser algo urgente así que deberías regresar la llamada, y no te distraigas tanto en Calculo por que de otra manera vas a reprobar el parcial, concéntrate._

_Te quiero._

_Alice._

Bien, la vería hasta el almuerzo, busque mi celular entre el montón de hojas en el escritorio y me fije quien había llamado… lo que me faltaba, Josh, bufe, lo ultimo que quería eran mas problemas, deje el celular en el escritorio y me dirigí al espejo, me puse algo de rímel y delineador negro, algo de brillo, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto para dejar que se secara un poco y me dirigí al armario por mis zapatos, después regrese al escritorio y saque mi libreta de Calculo, al menos tenia que intentar hacer los problemas.

_Un rato después…_

Odio calculo! No entendía absolutamente nada, maldita sea si no aprobaba estaba muerta y no quería irme de Arizona, estaba muy bien aquí, ¿pero que demonios iba a hacer. Avente el lápiz molesta, mire el reloj de al lado y casi me caigo de la silla de lo rápido que me levante, metí mis libretas a mi bolso y lo primero que encontré, me mire en el espejo y vi que aun no me peinada, maldita sea, ¿pero que demonios? Me iría así y punto, lo bueno de tener un cabello que no se alborote tanto es que te quita tiempo cuando andas a las carreras, recogí mi celular del escritorio y salí corriendo de la habitación, entre al elevador corriendo justo a tiempo por que este estaba a punto de cerrarse, sentía que los minutos pasaban eternamente, justo cuando tenía prisa, este no es mi día definitivamente, el elevador se abrió y salí corriendo nuevamente, gracias al cielo el profesor aun no llegaba, suspire y me acerque a mi asiento habitual, mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente al ultimo asiento de la tercera fila, Edward hablaba muy animadamente con uno de los chicos, una chica se acerco a ellos y este le dedico una resplandeciente sonrisa, si supiera lo que puede causar esa perfecta sonrisa, comencé a molestarme, azoté mi bolso en mi banca y me senté resoplando, últimamente Edward esta extraño, se comporta amable y atento conmigo pero cuando dobla a la esquina esta con una chica conversando y riendo, como si no me diera cuenta, pero a fin de cuentas eso no me importaba, allá el. El profesor entro con paso apresurado al aula, estaba lista para mi maldita clase, aun que no supiera ni que de que trataba.

Al terminar la clase cerré mi libreta y la guarde, después salí del aula aun molesta, tenía que terminar mi proyecto de Historia, una investigación de Biología, un resumen de Literatura y tenía que estudiar para el examen de Calculo, además de sacrificarme e ir a hablar con mi papá al Hotel, me metí al ascensor junto a otros muchachos cuando sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saque de mi pantalón y mire la pantalla, JOSH, relucía su nombre en la bendita pantalla, _ahora no Josh, _pensé internamente, volví a guardar mi celular y salí del ascensor para meterme a mi clase de Historia, en la entrada me encontré con Zafrina, quien venía saliendo del aula.

- Zafrina, ¿A dónde vas?

- El profesor no va a darnos clase así que iré a terminar el proyecto.

- Yo también, iré a la biblioteca.

- Bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo, yo iré a mi habitación ahí tengo los libros y todo eso.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

- Adiós.

Subí nuevamente al ascensor pero esta vez para ir a la planta baja, la biblioteca estaba en el otro edificio, recorrí el patio delantero y me dirigí al edificio, entre a la biblioteca en silencio y le di mi credencial, cuando terminara me la daría, deje mi bolso en una de las mesas mas alejadas y me dirigí a las estanterías buscando un libro que me diera la información. Ahí estuve metida un buen rato buscando información, lo mejor era que ya había terminado y ahora tenia una tarea menos, pero tenía que concentrarme especialmente en Calculo, saque mi libreta y la mire fijamente, los números que había escrito me revolvían la cabeza, sencillamente no entendía nada, me recogí el cabello en una coleta e intente hacer mi mayor esfuerzo…

Estaba segura de que los corchetes y yo no nos llevábamos bien, estupidez, deje el lápiz en la libreta y me cruce de brazos, no entendía nada, como si enojándome la libreta cobrara vida y me explicara todo el santo problema, bravo Bella.

- Hey ¿tienes problemas con eso? –la voz de Alec me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

- Hola, si, creo que el Calculo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

- Bueno, podría ayudarte, si quieres.

- ¿enserio?

- Claro, en el parcial pasado saque una de las notas más altas.

- ¿de las más altas? ¿ósea que hay alguien más que sabe de numeritos? –y yo matándome buscando a alguien que le entienda.

- Si, Cullen y yo somos de las mejores calificaciones en la materia.

- ¿Cullen? –enarque una ceja -¿Cuál de ellos?

- Edward… -asombroso, maravillosamente asombroso, yo casi rompiéndome el cerebro y Edward a mi lado.

- No lo sabía. –conteste sinceramente.

- Si bueno, me sorprende que no te ayude, ¿no son mejores amigos? –dijo enfatizando la pregunta.

- Ummm, supongo que si pero… no le pregunte nada –maldito Edward me las debe -¿podrías ayudarme?

- Claro, ¿puedo sentarme?

- Claro

- Bien, veamos a que no le entiendes.

* * *

**Edward'POV**

Camine hacia el comedor para encontrarme con mis amigos, la maldita clase de Biología me tenía arto, no entendía ni pi. Además estaba seguro de que Alice comenzaría su teatrito y me regañaría por estar con Irina, ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Encontré rápido la mesa donde todos estaban sentados… todos menos Bella. Últimamente la encuentro molesta de la nada, eso es extraño, pero aun así estando con ella todo era muy diferente.

- Hola chicos. –todos voltearon a mirarme y me saludaron, excepto Alice…

- ¡TU! ¿Por qué demonios estabas hablando con Irina? –me dijo apuntándome con un dedo.

- Oye, no empieces enana, yo no tengo la culpa de que no se lleven, simplemente estábamos platicando.

- Platicando tu trasero!, ella es una maldita presumida que esta en el grupito de Heidi y sabes perfectamente que ninguna de nosotras, incluyendo a Bella, nos cae bien, debes apoyar a tu hermana!

- Ya te lo dije Alice, no es mi culpa que se lleven mal, son sus problemas y por cierto ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- Esta en la biblioteca estudiando con Alec. –ese maldito hijo de…

- ¿Qué hace Bella con ese estúpido? Sabe perfectamente que nos cae en la punta del zapato. –dije molesto.

- No es culpa de Bella que se lleven mal con el, son problemas de ustedes. –Alice repitió las mismas palabras que acababa de decir, rode los ojos y me gire para salir del comedor. - ¿A dónde vas Edward?

- ¡Voy por ella! –le grite, despues de eso salí enfurecido hacia la biblioteca.

Ese maldito de Alec no iba a hacer de las suyas con Bella, estaba completamente seguro de que a el le gustaba ella, pero jamás se le iba a hacer el milagrito, Bella jamás sería para el, jamás, de eso me encargaba yo. Además tenía mucho tiempo queriendo golpear a ese niñito, nunca nos hemos llevado bien desde hace como tres años, entre al edificio rápidamente y despues entre a la biblioteca.

- Disculpe –le dije a la encargada

- ¿si?

- ¿Podría decirme en que mesa esta la señorita Isabella Swan?

- Si, ella esta… -reviso entre las hojas que tenía ahí, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente llena, al parecer muchos aun tenían cosas pendientes por hacer –esta en la mesa numero 7.

- Gracias. –camine nuevamente en busca de la maldita mesa, yo que sabia donde iba a estar, mire en todos lados en busca de Bella hasta que logre verla en una de las mesas mas lejanas de la biblioteca, el estúpido de Alec estaba tan cerca de ella que estaba seguro de que el podía oler el aroma de su piel, hasta tocarla, maldito, me acerque casi corriendo hasta la mesa y jale a Bella del brazo haciendo que se levantara del asiento, esta pego un brinco del susto pero a estas alturas no me importaba -¿Qué haces con el? –pregunte molesto.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué demonios…? –dejo la frase incompleta ya que el estúpido de Alec la jalo haciendo que yo la soltara.

- No la vuelvas a tratar así Cullen.

- ¿y tú quien te crees para decirme como tratarla? –a estas alturas no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo.

- Me creo su amigo y eso me basta.

- Pues yo también soy su amigo y no trato de "ligármela" como otros.

- ¿enserio Cullen? ¿Quién dice que tu no tienes la misma intención eh?

- Por que yo no soy un imbécil como tu y te advierto que te alejes de ella.

- Ja, me das risa, ella solita puede decidir con quien tratar y con quien no, en todo caso el que debería alejarse de ella eres tú.

- Cállate de una maldita vez si no quieres que te mate en este momento.

- ¡Hey basta! ¡paren ya! –Bella se interpuso entre nosotros ya que ambos nos habíamos acercado al grado de poder agarrarnos a golpes.

- Cállate tú niñito mimado, entrometido.

- Púdrete Vulturi.

- Hey muchachos aquí no puede gritarse y mucho menos hablar de esa manera así que afuera, los tres.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo necesito… -Bella intento hablar mientras yo seguía viendo con cara de "quiero matarte" a Vulturi.

- Los tres afuera, ahora.

Bella fue por sus cosas y salió enojada de la biblioteca mientras Alec me seguía con la mirada, pero si seguíamos peleando en la biblioteca ganaríamos una buena suspensión y no quería que me castigaran otra vez, además de que estaba completamente seguro de que la había cagado y que Bella estaba que echaba humo, y sabía a la perfección que estaba perdido, maldita sea. Pero en cuanto salimos hacia afuera de la biblioteca la discusión siguió.

- ¿ya estas feliz idiota? –estúpido Alec.

- Cállate imbécil que si no estuvieras con tus estupideces esto no habría pasado.

- ¿yo? ¿Quién fue el imbécil que entro como tarado a reclamar por nada?

- ¿por nada? Eres un idiota, Bella es mucho mas que nada y eso es algo que tu sabes por eso andas como perrito faldero detrás de ella.

- Mira quien lo dice, el "amigo protector" por favor una persona hace lo que acabas de hacer solo cuando le gusta una chica.

- Por favor, ¡a mi jamás me gustaría Bella!

- ¡CALLENSE YA LOS DOS! –mire a Bella quien estaba roja y con los puños cerrados -¿es que no pueden comportarse? Los dos son unos idiotas, ¡y no quiero verlos lo que resta de mi vida! –y dicho esto se fue caminando muy disgustada.

- Maldita sea ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! –le grite al estúpido de Alec.

- Cúlpame de tus errores Cullen, que valiente eres.

* * *

**Bella'POV**

Azote la puerta de la habitación con toda la fuerza que tenía, estúpidos ¿Qué se creían?, par de idiotas, como si yo fuera un premio por el cual deben pelear para ver quien de los dos se lo gana, estúpidos, estúpidos.

"_A mi jamás me gustaría Bella"_

Estúpido Edward, todo es su culpa siempre, siempre, todo es su culpa. Ahora me sentía una basura por su culpa, si no fuera por sus idioteces todo estaría muy bien, pero no, tiene que arruinarlo. Camine de un lado para otro intentando controlarme, esa estúpida frase había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, aun que no se por que me afectaba si Edward era mi amigo, mi estúpido mejor amigo, quizá por eso me dolía que hubiera dicho eso, o por que el pensaba que era poca cosa para el. Maldición no iba a romperme la cabeza intentando resolver cosas sin sentido, no tenían respuesta alguna ahora, prendí la computadora y decidí terminar mi trabajo de biología, pero no pude terminarlo por completo por que me vi interrumpida por una llamada, saque mi celular y sin siquiera fijarme quien era conteste. Grave error.

- ¿diga? –pregunte acomodándome el teléfono en el oído para seguir escribiendo mi tarea.

- _Bella, al fin contestas._ –cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a abrirlos con lentitud.

- Josh.

-_ Al menos no te has olvidado de mí._

- Claro que no, como podría hacerlo.

-_ Debes estar ocupada como para no contestar._ –su voz sonaba extraña.

- Si, estos días he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, demasiadas tareas.

- _Ya veo._

- ¿ocurre algo Josh? –me levante de la silla y me quede parada frente a la ventana, desde ahí podía ver el patio, Edward hablaba con Alice quien lucía molesta.

-_ No, solo quería escucharte… saber que estas bien._

- Estoy muy bien aun que algo estresada pero gracias –Alice levanto las manos hacia el cielo, definitivamente estaba discutiendo con el, espero que por ser tan idiota, este se encogía de hombros una y otra vez intentando dar una explicación.

- _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya sabes, desde la última vez que hablamos_. –y aquí vamos con el dilema, me apoye en la ventana.

- Si, ha pasado algo de tiempo, veo que estas muy calmado.

- _Digamos que me he controlado por ahora, aun que aun me duele saber que no estas aquí, conmigo…_

- Josh, la ultima vez no te explique las cosas correctamente y me gustaría hacerlo esta vez.

-_ De acuerdo._

- Bien, esto de venirme a Arizona a estudiar no fue idea mía, lo juro, ni siquiera lo sabia, aquella noche llegue a casa y mis padres estaban discutiendo, una cosa llego a la otra y Charlie me dijo que me había inscrito en un instituto en Arizona y que debía irme al día siguiente, me sentí pésimo, yo no quería irme para nada, así que peleamos y termine encerrada en mi habitación, pensé una y otra vez las cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que era una buena idea, sabes que mis padres no han estado del todo bien económicamente, además de que su relación no va del todo bien, y concluí que esto nos ayudaría a todos, además sabes que las cosas entre nosotros no iban nada bien, lo sabes muy bien Josh.

- _Es que fue tan difícil enterarme al día siguiente que de la nada mi novia se había ido de la ciudad para estudiar en otro instituto y sin decirme nada, aun que también tuve la culpa por no contestarte, estoy seguro de que las cosas serían diferentes si hubiera contestado._

- Tal vez o tal vez no.

- _Solo ten presente que te quiero nena, te quiero mucho y se que la distancia es mucha pero aquí estaré esperando por ti siempre, por que te amo._

- No se que decir Josh.

- _No tienes que decir nada mi vida, solo piensa en lo nuestro, por favor, es todo lo que pido nena, piénsalo._ –suspire.

- Te prometo que lo hare Josh.

- _Bien, así que tienes mucha tarea._

- Así es, bastante –me gire y camine hacia el escritorio donde había puesto la laptop, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alice entro junto con Edward, estos entraron y cerraron la puerta.

- _Me imagino, se acabo un parcial ¿cierto?, te conozco, haciendo todo hasta el ultimo momento._ –me reí.

- Me conoces muy bien, no puedo negar que es mi culpa y tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

- _No has cambiado en lo absoluto de verdad._

- Eso no lo se –Edward se recargo en la puerta y me miraba detenidamente, Alice se había sentado en la cama mientras cruzaba los pies –podría ser verdad o podría ser mentira.

- _No lo creo, te conozco a la perfección Bellita, sigues siendo la misma cabeza dura de siempre_ –rodé los ojos.

- Ya conoces el dicho, aun que mona se vista de seda…

- _Mona se queda_ –concluyo el.

- Así es.

- _Me alegro de que estés bien, te extraño._

- También yo –conteste con sinceridad, el era una persona que se había hecho indispensable en mi vida.

- _De acuerdo, espero poder charlar contigo pronto, debería dejarte para que termines con tu tarea._

- Si creo que si.

- _Bien, entonces te llamo después, cuídate mucho, te amo._

- Cuídate también –no supe que decir a lo ultimo mucho menos enfrente de Alice y Edward –nos vemos.

Dicho eso colgué y me gire hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Edward y a Alice, en realidad extrañaba a Josh, cuando estaba con el todo era tan fabuloso, me hacia sentir querida y era quien me distraía cuando mis padres estaban discutiendo y esas cosas, además de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, es una relación que sencillamente no me gustaría perder, lo quería mucho, pero la distancia era mucha y yo no podría vivir con eso, mucho menos el, lo conocía y sabía que a estas alturas debía estar detrás de alguna chica o al menos haciendo el intento, tenía su forma de querer, el era tan distinto en muchos aspectos, era parte de mi vida. Suspire y me di la vuelta dejando mi teléfono en el escritorio.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué sucede ahora? –le pregunte a ambos.

- Sucede que Edward es un imbécil –este ultimo rodo los ojos.

- ¿Quién en el mundo no sabia eso Alice?

- Si van a seguir comploteando contra mi háganlo en otro momento.

- Tu cállate que eres un tonto. –le conteste.

- Oh por Dios Bella ¿Por qué demonios estas de ese humor hoy?

- Estoy de este puto humor por que estoy hasta la fregada de atareada y aun tengo cosas que arreglar y cuando decido ponerme a estudiar de una maldita vez llegas tu y armas tu escenita de "no toques a Bella por que te mato" ¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?.

- Aquí yo salgo sobrando así que adiós. –Alice salió de la habitación dejándome sola con Edward.

- Sabes a la perfección que no nos llevamos con ese tipo Bella, por favor, te lo he dicho un sinfín de veces.

- ¿y a mi que me importa eso? Son sus problemas no los míos, no me metan en esas cosas a mi.

- Por el amor de Dios Isabella –se agarro el cabello, un gesto típico de el cuando estaba molesto –ese tipo solo quiere ligarte ¿es que no lo ves?

- ¿y eso a ti que carajos te importa Edward? En todo caso es mi problema si le hago caso o no.

- ¿es que no entiendes que el hace todo esto para vengarse de nosotros? –ya me estaba cansando de sus idioteces.

- ¿estas insinuando que me usa para vengarse de ustedes?, Eres un imbécil Edward, un imbécil! ¿Qué piensas que nadie puede acercárseme solo por mí? ¿Qué tengo que depender de ustedes? ¿Qué están conmigo solo para acercarse a ustedes? ¿Qué soy poca cosa como para que alguien se fije en mí?

- No quiero decir eso Bella por favor!, no entiendes nada.

- No, no entiendo nada por que no me explicas absolutamente nada.

- Maldición, lo siento ¿de acuerdo?, todas las idioteces que dije, lo lamento, es solo que… tampoco es uno de mis mejores días. –intente tranquilizarme por que sabía perfectamente que todos estábamos estresados.

- Escucha Edward, si vuelves a hacer una estupidez así de nuevo te juro que te voy a golpear muy fuerte ¿entendiste?.

- Lo lamento de verdad, perdón, traigo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, lo lamento enserio, no quiero que nos peleemos por esto ¿ok? –se acerco a mi.

- Ni yo Edward, admito que mi humor no es el mejor este día, pero tengo demasiadas cosas por arreglar y estoy en mi limite.

- Lo lamento, enserio, no volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido.

- De acuerdo.

- Lo siento mucho. –este me abrazo y yo le correspondí inmediatamente, a veces era tan genial tener un amigo como el, lo quería mucho si y juro que en este preciso momento siento algo así como cosquillas, creo que de verdad el estrés me esta afectando. –bien –dijo separándose de mí –así que tienes tarea.

- Mucha, aun no termino lo de Biología ya me falta poco.

- Tengo entendido que aun no has hecho lo de Literatura ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- De acuerdo, te ayudare, yo ya acabe así que tengo tiempo.

- Te lo agradecería muchísimo, tengo que acabar y arreglar otro asunto.

- ¿otro asunto? –suspire pesadamente.

- Si, tengo que ir a ver a mi papá.

- Por lo que me has contado no te llevas nada bien con el.

- Si y no quisiera ir enserio.

- ¿entonces por que iras?

- Por mi madre…

Y eso que aun no iba a hablar con el, Dios santo de solo pensarlo sentía ñañaras, nunca me he llevado bien con mi padre y hoy no era uno de mis mejores días. Maldita tarea, solo hacía que me estresara mucho, lo bueno es que ya casi terminaba todo, aun que sabía que mi visita con mi padre terminaría totalmente mal como de costumbre, era inútil hablar con el, nunca iba a cambiar, siempre sería el mismo, no se por que René no podría ver eso, ahora entiendo por que dicen que el amor es ciego. Ciertamente Charlie nunca fue así, fue el accidente de hace años lo que lo hizo cambiar así, Susan era su mayor adoración y siempre lo sería, aun cuando ella no estuviera con nosotros nunca más y siempre que pensaba en ello me volvía la culpa, mi estado de animo decayó totalmente al recordar eso, y con Edward aquí, rayos, varias veces me había preguntado el acerca del conflicto de mi familia, pero me negaba a contarle insistiéndole en que no me sentía lista para decirlo, era demasiado para mi. Intente volver al mundo real, ósea, prepárate para sufrir un buen rato Bella.

* * *

**Se que todos van a querer golpearme, pero he vuelto haha, sinceramente yo tuve la culpa de haber descuidado la historia, primero con tareas y eso andaba de aqui para allá, la compu se me descompuso como cinco veces y era mi ultimo año en la secundaria, entenderan la nostalgia que siento ahora, es muy diferente ahora que estoy en la prepa. Pero disculpen, acepto que a mi tambien se me olvido que la historia existia y lo lamento mucho.**

**Subo este cap por que como dije mi compu se descompuso varias veces y la formatearon una y otra vez, así que todo se me borro, incluidos los capítulos que ya tenia, así que... a empezar a escribir de nuevo, esta vez si estaré por aquí, lo prometo. Bueno nos vemos pronto, Bye!**


	13. De todo lo malo algo bueno salió

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. Disfruten :)**

**PD. Desarguen la cancion _Never say never de The Fray, _y pónganla cuando lo mencione en la historia ¿ok? espero que les agrade, es de mis canciones favoritas, hay si quieren saber que dice búsquenle en Google xD, pero si les recomiendo que la pongan cuando se deba.**

**

* * *

**

**De todo lo malo algo bueno salió**

**

* * *

**

Edward me había ayudado con mi trabajo de Literatura y se lo agradecí eternamente, no podía tener otro mejor amigo. Pero ahora me preocupaba mas el hecho de que me dirigía hacia el Hotel de Charlie, yo misma me metería al mismísimo infierno, que inteligente Bella. _Todo es por René, _me dijo mi subconsciente, si por René, sabía que mi madre podía ser ingenua pero no para tanto, Charlie, por mas que ella lo deseara, jamás cambiaria, era de esas personas que creían en su intuición y si el quería que las cosas se hicieran de una manera así debía ser, además de ser algo machista, tuve que rogarle y ponérmele de rodillas para que me dejara cursar la preparatoria, decía que era una perdida de tiempo seguir estudiando si cuando me casara me iba a dedicar absolutamente a mi marido, que idiota, pensé en ese momento, pero lo habían educado mis abuelos. Por lo tanto sabía a la perfección que iba a ser difícil hablar con el acerca de René, "los problemas de tu madre y yo son nuestros no debes meterte", solía decirme siempre y por lo regular lo insultaba y me iba dejándolo hablando solo. Pero esta vez era diferente por que se trataba de René y por que iba con Alice…

- Oye Bella ¿para que vienes a ver a tu padre? –pregunto mientras conducía.

- Necesito hablar con el acerca de mi madre –iba con ella ya que aun no me compraba mi coche y no tenia quien mas me llevara, Edward iba a salir a no se donde con uno de sus amigos así que no pudo traerme.

- No se por que presiento que van a pelear.

- Cuando no Alice, siempre estamos peleando, es rarísimo que nos encuentres sin discutir o algo por el estilo.

- Pero no entiendo por que se llevan tan mal.

- El es así Allie, frío, indiferente, no le preocupa nada que no tenga que ver con su trabajo.

- Con todo el respeto del mundo, que horror tener un padre así –dijo haciendo una mueca y con un deje de culpabilidad.

- Dímelo a mí –le dije sonriendo, ella me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa para después fijar su mirada nuevamente a la carretera.

Estuvimos cantando un par de canciones en el trayecto, Alice era de esas personas que no dejaban que te deprimieras e intentaba animarte de la mejor manera, le indique por donde debía meterme para llegar al Hotel, cuando llegamos se estaciono en un espacio libre que encontró y bajamos del coche riendo por una estupidez que acabábamos de decir, como siempre.

- Que bonito –dijo Alice mirando detenidamente el gran edificio.

- Si, se hace lo que se puede –le dije con indiferencia.

- Pero es lindo, se ve acogedor, me gusta, pero podrían darle algo de color. –dijo de manera pensativa.

- Algún día le diré a mi padre que te contrate para arreglar el Hotel Alice, a ver si así atraemos a más gente.

- Eso me encantaría! –me empecé a reír, entramos al Hotel y enseguida fui reconocida por algunos de los empleados.

- Esto esta mejor por dentro, es elegante –susurro Alice mirando a su alrededor.

- Digamos que el diseño de adentro fue cosa mía.

- Que buen gusto tienes.

- Gracias –le dije mientras me acercaba a una de las recepcionistas –Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Charlie Swan soy su hija.

- Oh por supuesto, Alfred ven aquí –llamo a uno de los empleados –lleva a la señorita Swan a la oficina de su padre.

- Por supuesto.

- Alice espérame aquí ¿si? En unos diez minutos regreso. –no dudaría mucho.

- Claro, ve. –asentí y seguí al empleado, este me llevo hasta la que se suponía era la oficina de Charlie, el chico toco la puerta y le dijo a mi padre que yo estaba allí, solo se escucho su voz cuando dijo "déjala pasar" y al instante, ignorando al empleado, me metí a su oficina donde el estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

- Hola papá –lo salude mientras me encaminaba a su escritorio.

- Bella –dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles, me senté enfrente de él en una de las sillas que había para los invitados o algo por el estilo, pasaron diez, quince, veinte, treinta segundos sin mirarme.

- Mamá me conto que discutieron otra vez –dije a sabiendas de que no iba a decirme nada – ¿se puede saber por que fue esta vez?

- Son problemas entre tu madre y yo Bella –contesto indiferente.

- Me preocupo por mamá, hable con ella y estaba mal por eso quise venir para aclarar que fue lo que paso.

- Pues deberías concentrarte mas en tus estudios que en cosas ajenas.

- ¿cosas ajenas? Ustedes son mis padres por si no te habías dado cuenta, por lo tanto me interesa lo que pasa entre nosotros.

- Bella, por favor, no te metas en nuestras cosas, tu madre ya no sabe ni que dice es algo sin importancia.

- Perdóname pero no creo que mi madre sea alguien sin importancia y si es así para ti ¿Por qué no te consigues a otra que te aguante tus estúpidas actitudes? –ya me había cansado de su estúpida actitud de adolescente, era estúpido.

- Isabella no te permito que me hables así y no te preocupes que después de todo si hay alguien que aguante "mis estúpidas actitudes" y si eso fue todo puedes irte. –esperen un momento, ¿el dijo lo que creo que dijo?

- ¿hay alguien que te aguante tus actitudes? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso papá? –repentinamente se tenso y dejo aun lado sus papeles y me lanzo una mirada fría.

- Olvídalo Bella.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir? Contéstame –lo mire enojada, no podía creer lo que me estaba dando a entender.

- Solo olvida lo que acabo de decir y márchate no tengo tiempo para estar desperdiciándolo.

- ¿eso he sido siempre verdad? Para ti siempre he sido un maldito estorbo por eso me trajiste a Phoenix y ahora que al fin te libraste de mi te buscaste a otra ¿verdad?, no puedo creer que mamá te quiera, ¿Cómo puede si quiera pensar que vas a cambiar? Si tu siempre vas a ser el mismo, frío, indiferente, egoísta –lo penetre con la mirada y me levante de la silla –no se para que vine si sabía que iba a pasar, es una perdida de tiempo intentar hablar contigo.

- Bella, regresa. –me voltee.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Toma –dijo sacando un folder de uno de sus cajones –contrate una tarjeta de crédito para ti, te abonare dinero cada quince días, es mas fácil así –me acerque a el y le arrebate el folder de la mano, me tendió la tarjeta de crédito y la mire detenidamente y después a el, tome la tarjeta muy a mi pesar, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba dinero así que no tenia otra opción.

- ¿eso es todo? –le pregunte apretando los dientes.

- Sobre lo que dije de que tenía…

- Olvídalo, si lo que te preocupa es que se lo diga a mamá estas equivocado, yo no la lastimaría de esa manera, no soy tan egoísta como tu, me alegra no parecerme a ti en ese aspecto ni en ningún otro, pero si René se entera de lo que estas haciendo, ten por seguro que no me voy a callar, debería darte vergüenza. –dicho eso di la vuelta y salí azotando la puerta, saque todo el aire me había guardado, no podía creer que Charlie le estuviera siendo infiel a René y ella lo amaba mas que a nada.

- Bella ¿Qué paso? –Alice se me acerco y me vio con cara de espanto.

- Lo de siempre… vámonos de aquí ¿si? –ella asintió y después nos encaminamos a la salida –no puedo creerlo! –dije casi gritando.

- ¿estas bien?

- No, no estoy bien –dije negando con la cabeza y recargándome en el auto.

- Se te nota, pero cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

- Discutimos, como siempre, pero… -recordé sus palabras –esto es pasarse de la raya –le dije negando aun con la cabeza.

- Ya Bella, tranquila, creo que hasta pálida te pusiste. –demonios, con razón me sentía mareada, intente respirar lentamente pero fue en vano.

- Es que no puede ser Alice, esta engañando a mi mamá y ella esta mas que segura de que la ama cuando no es así, mi madre esta sufriendo y el encantado de la vida viéndose con quien sabe que tipo de mujer –dije alterada, no solo me dolía por que mi mamá sufría, eso me afecto de sobremanera al parecer, el padre ejemplar que creí que era hace unos meses había quedado en el olvido.

- No puedo creerlo ¿el te dijo eso?

- Claro que me lo dijo por el amor de Dios Alice! Y el jurando que siempre hace lo correcto que es intachable y responsable cuando hace sus porquerías –me apoye mas en el coche, sentía que las piernas me temblaban.

- Bella tranquila, se que no es lo mas adecuado para decirte pero de verdad tienes muy mala pinta, aunque si me sorprende que tu padre haiga hecho tal cosa, por lo que me has dicho el es un tipo serio dedicado esencialmente a su trabajo, pero creo que después de todo es hombre, igual que la mayoría…

- Si René se entera de esto no se como reaccionaría Alice, le daría un ataque y… no puede ser –estaba alterada es cierto pero ¿Cómo deberías estar cuando te enteras de que tu padre tiene una amante?

- Ya Bella ya –Alice se me acerco y me abrazo, pero me sentía débil, enserio, lo único que pude hacer fue recargarme en ella –vamos a la escuela ¿si? Para que descanses, enserio te ves mal.

- ¿enserio?

- Si, vamos.

Subimos al coche y después Alice comenzó a conducir, pero me estaba mareando más, me recargue abiertamente en el asiento y cerré los ojos, Alice tenía razón, debía calmarme, pero no podía, esto era demasiado para un solo día, no se por que esto me pasaba a mí, pero de cualquier modo quería golpear a quien quiera que se me atravesara además poco a poco sentía una pequeña punzada en la cabeza, maldición, no se ni cuanto tiempo duro el trayecto, yo estaba mas concentrada en no marearme más y ensuciar el auto de Alice.

- Listo Bella, vamos a nuestra habitación.

- Si –asentí levemente y después abrí los ojos, ya estaba atardeciendo, abrí la puerta del coche y me baje lentamente, suspire.

- Creo que te ves peor Bella, ¿no te iras a desmayar verdad? –dijo con un tono nervioso en la voz y mirando a todas partes como si buscara a alguien.

- Creo que puedo aguantarlo unos minutos pero ya vámonos ¿si?

- Si, vamos –se puso al lado de mí tocándome ligeramente con las manos, por si me caía de un momento a otro inconsciente supongo.

- ¿Bella? –me llamo una voz desde atrás de nosotras, Alice y yo nos giramos lentamente, bueno yo lo hice, ella solo imito mi movimiento aun con miedo en su expresión, conocía esa voz.

- Hey –le dije alzando una mano, le di un codazo a Alice y esta fijo su mirada hacía el frente donde se encontraba Jasper, si Jasper el hermano de Rosalie, al que Alice no había conocido. Juro que Alice se sonrojo levemente y se le quedo viendo, Jasper hizo lo mismo, parecían fuera de lugar.

- Mmm… -interrumpí su larga mirada -¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estabas estudiando ya sabes, para tu examen de Lengua.

- Ahh… si… si pero… yo… eh, fui a mi casa por unas cosas.

- Ah… -me sentía incomoda ahí, pero el foquito de mi cabeza se prendió.

- Oye ¿no tienes idea de quien es ella verdad? –el meneo la cabeza negando –ok, bien, prepárate, bueno los dos –estúpida cabeza, me dolía mas al hablar –ok Alice el es Jasper, Jasper ella es Alice la hermana de Edward y Emmett –ambos se miraron mas aun.

- Oh por Dios, después de años y años sin saber quien era… y ahora… -Alice se callo repentinamente mientras Jasper se acercaba a nosotras.

- Umm… mucho gusto –dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Alice.

- Igualmente –dijo dándole un apretón de manos –vaya, después de tanto tiempo.

- Lo se, es extraño.

- Si –Alice comenzó a reír igual que Jasper, rayos, ¿Qué ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí parada casi cayéndome?

- Si, bueno, ustedes… no se, platiquen o algo, yo me voy –Alice se giro hacia mi nuevamente con la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

- ¿estas segura? ¿puedes irte tu sola?

- Tienes mala pinta, muy mala pinta –dijo Jasper antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

- Si, si, ya… estaré bien, llegare viva aun, no te preocupes –le dije para calmarla.

- Pero si quieres…

- Nada, ustedes tienen mucho que platicar estoy segura, y yo tengo mucho por descansar, así que no se preocupen ninguno de los dos ¿ok?, nos vemos mas tarde Allie y gracias –le dije muy sinceramente –nos vemos mañana Jazz.

- Hasta luego Bells, espero que te recuperes.

- Estaré bien, nos vemos.

Me despedí de ambos y me fui caminando muy lentamente hasta el enorme edificio, de acuerdo no era una buena idea mirar hacia arriba, camine con pasos lentos hasta el ascensor, presione el numero del piso y este se cerro para comenzar a subir, creo que no fue una gran idea subir al ascensor, me maree mas de lo que ya estaba, cuando salí me agarre de la pared y camine mas lento, sentía el estomago revuelto, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me metí lo mas rápido que pude, mi reacción fue tirarme en la cama boca abajo, definitivamente este no era un gran día.

* * *

No se ni que hora era, pero unas voces me despertaron…

- ¿enserio crees que se ponga mejor? –pregunto una voz muy, muy familiar.

- Yo digo que si, solo hay que dejar que descanse, tuvo suficiente por un día Ed. –se escucho un suspiro.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Siempre la tengo.

- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí Jasper? Digo no es por correrte pero…

- Ya, venía con Alice, estaba preocupada.

- Esperen… ¿ustedes ya se conocen?

- Creo que estabas muy distraído revisando si Bella tenía fiebre como para darte cuenta hermanito, nos encontramos en la entrada cuando venía con Bella, ella dijo que estaría bien pero no me convenció ni un poquito. -contesto Alice.

- Y fue cuando te encontramos viniendo hacia acá, ¿a que venías tú?

- No tenía nada que hacer… -las voces se fueron perdiendo conforme los ojos me pesaban más.

Me volví a dormir por un buen rato, pero volví a despertar un rato después, tenia frío, abrí los ojos despacio y vi la lámpara de al lado prendida, suspire por no se cuantas veces en el día y me incorpore lentamente… pero después me quede asombrada… al lado de mi cama había una silla donde se encontraba Edward dormido de una manera poco cómoda, en la cama de Alice estaban Rosalie, Tanya y Alice dormidas, en el piso estaba Emmett desparramado roncando y en la mesa estaba Jasper dormido con la cabeza en la mesa, Dios santo ¿Qué hacían todos ahí?, gire la cabeza muy rápido por lo cual me maree de nuevo, solté un "guau" muy bajito y me acosté en la cama otra vez, suspire, ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza, pero los ronquidos de Emmett eran difíciles de no escuchar, sentí una mano en mi frente y abrí los ojos instantáneamente para ver quien era, por un momento pensé que se habían metido a robar o algo así, pero cuando vi el rostro de Edward me tranquilice mas.

- Estas despierta –dijo susurrando y con la voz ronca.

- Si... y… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –retiro su mano y se recargo en un codo en el colchón de mi cama apoyando la cara en una sus manos.

- Hemos estado aquí cuidándote Bella, te dio fiebre, pero creo que ya se te paso ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, supongo –mi estomago gruño –con algo de hambre, pero mejor. –el comenzó a reír bajito.

- Supongo que si, no has comido en todo el día ¿verdad? –lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Te vigilo Bella, te vigilo –me dio miedo.

- Ok… -dije mirándolo raro.

- Creo que fue por eso y por que discutiste con tu padre, además de que estuviste todo el día estudiando y sin comer, el remate fue la discusión que tuviste, no se si me explico.

- Si ya, ya entendí. –dije mirando al techo… mi papá, porquería de papá debería decir.

- ¿quieres hablar de eso? –negué con la cabeza.

- Hoy no…

- Esta bien, pero deberías descansar.

- No creo poder dormir…

- Mmm… entonces ¿Qué debería hacer para que durmieras? –espere durante unos minutos –ya se, acomódate –me recosté de lado muy cerca de el y suspire –no seré el mejor cantante pero espero que al menos te ayude a dormir.

- ¿vas a cantarme para que duerma? –pregunte sorprendida.

- Si, ahora guarda silencio y relájate.

- Bien –me acomode nuevamente y espere hasta que empezó a cantar.

_**Some things we don't talk about**_

_**better do without**_

_**and just hold a smile**__**  
**__**falling in and out of love**__**  
**__**a scene their proud of**__**  
**__**together all the while**__** -**_cerré los ojos y lo escuche atentamente, tenia una hermosa voz.

_**You can never say never while we don't know it**__**  
**__**time and time again**__**  
**__**younger now then we were before**__** –**_comenzó a acariciarme el cabello lo que provoco que me diera sueño.

_**dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go**__**  
**__**dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go**_

_**Picture you're the queen of everything**__**  
**__**as far as the eye can see**__**  
**__**under your command**__**  
**__**I will be your guardian from all that's coming down**__**  
**__**steady your hand**_

_**You can never say never while we don't know it**__**  
**__**time time and time again**__**  
**__**younger now then we were before**_

_**dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go**__**  
**__**dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go.**__** –**_lamentablemente ese fue mi limite y me quede profundamente dormida, con el eco de su hermosa voz.

* * *

_**Edward'POV**_

Me desperté algo desorientado, mire hacia arriba y vi a Bella plácidamente dormida, se veía muy tierna, sonreí inconscientemente al parecer, pero era una escena que me dejo helado, se veía tan… hermosa, digo ella lo era, era muy hermosa, pero así se veía tan tranquila, tan llena de paz, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, parecía un ángel, me había quedado dormido cerca de ella mientras le cantaba para que se arrullara y se durmiera, mire a mi alrededor y vi que ni Jasper ni Alice estaban en el cuarto ¿A dónde irían tan temprano? Me gire nuevamente para mirar a Bella, tan inocente, puse una mano en su frente para checar su temperatura, al parecer esta había regresado a la normalidad, me tranquilice un poco, me aleje con cuidado de no despertarla y fui hasta donde Emmett estaba dormido roncando, estaba en el piso con unas sabanas cubriéndolo, anoche nos habíamos metido a escondidas, si alguien descubría que habíamos pasado la noche allí estaríamos en graves problemas, le di una leve patada.

- Emmett… –lo llame, nada, le di otra patada –Emmett –se removió un poco, le di otra patada –Emmett.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto tapándose con la sabana.

- ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

- Mencionaron algo de ir por comida, tengo hambre.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

- Por que tenia mucho sueño, además ¿Qué le puede hacer Jasper? Se la pasa con Bella platicando horas y horas… -si ya sabía eso…

- Bien, despiértate ya, tienes que ir a cambiarte.

- Ya que haiga desayunado. –suspire.

- Esta bien, levantare a Rosalie y a Tanya. –me dirigí a la cama de Alice, allí estaba Rosalie dormida, mientras que Tanya estaba en la suya. –Rose, levántate ya dormilona, ya amaneció –se escucho una leve protesta –vamos Rose, no me hagas hacerlo por las malas, despiértate.

- Ya me despertaste estúpido.

- Bien –fui hasta la cama de Tanya, la moví levemente –Tanya –nada, la volví a mover –Tanya despiértate ya amaneció y tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas, es fin de semana lo que significa "compras" –dije muy poco entusiasmado.

Esta abrió los ojos como si le hubieran mencionado algo que olvido y tuviera miedo de que si no lo hacia estaría en problemas, chicas.

- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto levantándose de golpe.

- Las diez y media. –se tranquilizo mas.

- Aun hay tiempo –susurro y bostezo un poco. Cuando me gire Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama de Bella revisándola.

- Ella se encuentra mejor –le dije inmediatamente.

- Si, la fiebre ya se le quito –dijo aliviada, mire a Bella nuevamente, me era imposible dejar de verla, por alguna extraña razón sentía como si un hilo invisible me moviera hacia ella y lo hice inconscientemente, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba al pie de su cama, ¿Qué demonios…? pero se veía tan bella, tan… perfecta, no se como los demás no notaban eso. La puerta se abrió de repente y todos nos giramos automáticamente.

- LLEGO LA COMIDA! –grito Alice con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Alice…? –se escucho un susurro, me gire y vi a Bella volteándose hacia la entrada, se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos, tierna, muy tierna maldita sea…

- ¡BELLA! ¡YA DESPERTASTE! –Alice corrió hacia ella y se aventó a su cama para después caer encima de Bella.

- ¡Alice! –se quejo Bella.

- Que bueno que estés mejor Bellita hermosa, estábamos tan preocupados, creíamos que tendríamos que llevarte al hospital pero Edward insistió en que te molestarías y no nos dejo moverte ni un pelo, se quedo ahí sentado todo el día cuidando que nadie te tocara, y todos muriéndonos de angustia Bellita! –Bella frunció el ceño levemente.

- ¿podrías bajarte de encima de mi Alice? Me estas aplastando.

- Enana… -la reprendí.

- Lo siento –dijo incorporándose, Bella suspiro.

- Si que pesas enana –dijo parándose también –gracias –dijo mirándome directamente, sus hermosos ojos resplandecieron en muestra de sinceridad, amaba sus ojos, eran tan bonitos, únicos pero a la ves extravagantes, la hacían verse de una manera tranquila y a la vez coqueta.

- Solo pensé en lo que querías, supuse que no querrías estar en un hospital y como estos _engendros _no dejaban de repetir que estarías mejor en el hospital tuve que ponerme ahí todo el día, por que de ninguna manera dejaría que hicieran algo que no te gustara.

- Pareces enamorado, hermano. –dijo Emmett riéndose desde el piso.-ya sabes, cuidando que se haga lo que ella quiere y nada mas, que sea feliz –dijo imitando mi voz, siguió riendo como idiota y después de unos segundos Alice se empezó a reír también.

- Creo que esta es una broma familiar ¿verdad? –le pregunto Bella a Jasper, ahora se encontraba a su lado, el asintió levemente mirándonos aun extrañado al igual que Rosalie y Tanya, JA, si supieran que no tiene nada de gracia, solo Emmett y Alice sabían que significaba por que ni yo tenia idea.

- Bueno, yo tengo hambre así que opino que comamos de una vez! –grito Rosalie haciendo que Bella y Jasper corrieran hacia Alice quitándole la comida y apurándose, cierto yo también debía apurarme si quería comer, sino Emmett acabaría con todo.

- Oigan! ¡déjenme algo! –grite corriendo hacia ellos.

Y enseguida se armo un pleito entre todos, Bella agarro una de las bolsas y salió corriendo hacia donde pudo mientras Alice y Emmett corrían atrás de ella para quitarle la bolsa, mientras nosotros comíamos de la otra bolsa que había quedado, no cavia duda de que ellos no acabarían de pelear nunca, Bella se subió arriba de la cama y Alice daba brinquitos para alcanzarla, cosa que no logro, pero después Emmett arremetió contra ella haciendo que cayera a la cama con el encima de ella, eso me asusto lo admito, corrí hasta ellos lo mas rápido que pude. Antes de que llegara Alice se le pego como mono a Emmett por la espalda y le daba golpecitos con sus puños.

- Ya basta –les dije antes de llegar.

- ¡danos la comida Bella! –le decía Emmett, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y abrazaba mas fuerte la bolsa.

- ¡quítasela ya Emmett! –le gritaba Alice aun golpeándolo.

- ¡deja de golpearme ya!

- ¡quítasela!

- ¡BELLA! –gritaron los dos al unisonó.

- Dije que YA BASTA! –tome a Alice y se la quite a Emmett de encima, la deje aun lado de la cama, cruzo los brazos y hizo un puchero –Emmett quítatele de encima ya! ¡Vas a matarla! –le seguí diciendo mientras jalaba a Bella de la mano.

- ¡que me de mi comida!

- ¡ya basta! ¡por Dios siempre es lo mismo contigo Emmett! –con mucho trabajo logre quitarle de encima a Emmett, Bella corrió y se puso atrás de mi escondiéndose con la bolsa aun en las manos.

- ¡Eddie! ¡vamos a morir de hambre!

- No por eso tenias que echártele encima Emmett –me gire hacia Bella quien me miro con una carita muy dulce –dame la bolsa Bella –miro la bolsa y me miro a mi –Bella… -hizo un puchero y zapateo el piso cuando me entrego la bolsa –bien ahora, dividamos esto.

Después del pequeño pleito, Alice obligo a Bella a arreglar sus cosas para irnos a nuestra casa, ella acepto muy forzosamente ya que decía que no quería causar molestias, que sentía que mi madre ya la alucinaba de tanto que se la pasaba en casa, pero Alice y yo terminamos arrastrándola al auto, bueno yo la arrastre al auto mientras Alice se encargaba de traer sus cosas. Para nosotros no era ningún problema que ella viniera con nosotros, al contrario, la pasábamos muy bien, además no tenía donde quedarse los fines de semana, pero al parecer eso a ella la incomodaba un poco, suponía que era debido a los problemas con su familia, de ves en cuando la miraba observando a Alice y a Esme cuando charlaban y reían juntas, su mirada era de tristeza y anhelo, después suspiraba y continuaba haciendo lo que había dejado aparte, pero no podía juzgarla por eso, ella tenía sus razones, y me resultaban un total misterio, esperaba que me lo contara con el tiempo y debía hablarme de lo que había pasado con su padre, Alice no quiso decirnos nada por que era algo muy privado de ella y no quería meterse, pero nos dijo que era algo muy fuerte, no podía imaginarme que era. Alice me saco de mis pensamientos cuando llego muy alegre al coche con la mochila de Bella en la mano.

- ¡Listo Eddie! Vámonos. –hice una mueca.

- No me digas así.

- No me digas enana. –contesto sonriente, torcí los ojos.

- ¿terminaste? –le pregunte.

- Si, tus cosas están aquí Bella, no hace falta nada, así que ya vámonos.

- Si claro, torturemos a Bella, ¡secuéstrenla para un fin de semana de tortura en el centro comercial! –agito los brazos.

- No te quejes Bellita hermosa, ¡veras que este fin de semana será el mejor de tu vida!

Encendí el coche y me puse en marcha hacia la casa para después tener ese día tan divertido que Alice había predicho, me pregunto de que manera nos torturaría esta vez…

* * *

**Tuve examenes, no se imaginan, el monton de tareas, ¿quien diria que la prepa es mas o menos como la secundaria? al menos la mia lo es, ya saben, revisando el uniforme, revisando tareas y asi lo tipico, pero aa los examenes! no no hahaha al menos pase Algebra con 7 pero tendre 10 xD eso es genial, pero reprobe el examen de Quimica, asi que a ver que tengo de calificacion.**

**En fin, aqui les dejo ya el capitulo, recien salidito del horno hahaha, lo acabo de terminar tengan compasion es la 1 de la madrugada y me tengo que levantar a las 5! espero que les aiga gustado xD el siguiente cap les gustara, esta divertido, fue de un sueño mio, haha mis sueños locos xD, ok comenten!**

**Nos vemos el fin de semana!**

**Bye!**

**- _Grey. Cullen .Pattinson_**


End file.
